Energía
by Lady Charisma
Summary: Encontrar un trabajo de dibujante en NY no debería de ser tarea difícil. O eso es lo que creía María, quién sin saberlo, se verá envuelta en el mundo de los Vengadores. Loki, exiliado en la Tierra tras sus actos destructivos, se verá las caras con un enemigo que una vez fue un aliado. Loki/OC. Post avengers.
1. Carretera secundaria

**Capítulo 1: Carretera secundaria.**

- ¡Vamos pequeño! – Dije mientras le daba una tercera vuelta a la llave de mi coche.

Llegaba tarde a la convención que se iba a dar en la torre Stark, ahora rebautizada como _"torre Avengers"_ desde el día de la invasión de los seres voladores. Y yo, lo había presenciado todo. Desde mi barrio, la torre Stark era visible, y más desde mi pequeño apartamento en un ático de East Harlem.

Me había venido a vivir al lugar más ajetreado de los Estados Unidos, con tantas idas y venidas de súper héroes y villanos. Era increíble, la verdad, pero ahora mismo, ellos me proporcionarían trabajo… O eso es lo que yo quería. Me trasladé desde España para poder continuar con mi carrera de dibujante/diseñadora gráfica (a ratos libres, fotógrafa) y después de intentarlo un par de veces y tener algún que otro trabajillo para pagar el alquiler, encontré una oferta en la prensa que se publicó el día después del asalto de las naves.

La oferta consistía en trabajar para el periódico, dibujando tiras de los Vengadores. Era un trabajo a largo plazo y estaba bastante bien pagado, aunque sabía que los candidatos serían centenares y estaba segura que todos ellos tendrían un nivel altísimo.

Volví a girar la llave de mi vieja Volkswagen kombi. A veces no arrancaba a la primera, pero no podía quejarme, ya que había sido una adquisición bastante barata de segunda mano que hice nada más llegar al país. A la decima vez, la furgoneta arrancó con un grito de gloria de mi parte y me dirigí corriendo hacia la torre Stark, donde se celebraba el certamen, la entrega de premios y donde los editores de los periódicos se reagruparían para conseguir un titular jugoso.

Apreté el acelerador; la mayoría de carreteras estaban desiertas gracias a la expectación que había por recibir a los héroes del momento. Aparqué como buenamente pude, cerrando el coche de un portazo, llevando conmigo mi portafolio. Tenía que encontrar a algún periodista, o a cualquiera que aún estuviera a tiempo de meterme en aquel magnífico trabajo. Sería más fácil que mi portafolio llegara a los despachos de manos de uno de aquellos reporteros y editores, que enviándolo yo misma a las oficinas.

Me apresuré entre la multitud de gente y no tardé mucho en llegar al centro de atención. La verdad es que era menuda y no demasiado alta para mi edad, pero en casos como estos, me ayudaba bastante. Quizás en un festejo normal hubiera llamado un poco la atención y hubiera recibido algún que otro codazo para no adelantar tantas filas como estaba haciendo, pero hoy todo el mundo sonreía hacia los héroes, subidos en una especie de tarima frente la torre _"Avengers"_. Ser pelirroja a veces conllevaba a llamar más la atención de lo normal, y con mi costumbre de llevar ropas coloridas, la discreción no era mi mejor aliada, así que me metí prisa a mi misma y empecé a apartar con cuidado algún que otro codo, hasta que llegué a las primeras filas de audiencia.

Tony Stark hablaba para todos los ciudadanos, alzando las manos de vez en cuando. El evento estaba a punto de terminar, porque todos los Vengadores sostenían una especie de medalla al honor. Tenía que darme prisa, porque había algún que otro fotógrafo que se retiraba de su puesto. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me giré y dándole unos golpecitos en un hombro, llamé la atención de uno de los reporteros que sostenía una grabadora en la mano.

- Perdona, ¿eres del New York times, verdad? – Dije leyendo el acceso que llevaba colgando de su cuello.

- Claro. – Contestó ariscamente, casi sin mirarme. Seguía sosteniendo la grabadora de cara a la tarima.

- Me preguntaba si… Serías tan amable de ayudarme con algo. – Pregunté tímidamente. Estaba entre medio de un montón de flashes que se disparaban como locos tras un estruendoso aplauso que deduje como el que iba a concluir el evento.

- Claro que si, preciosa. – Dijo arqueando una ceja. El muchacho dejó de apuntar con la grabadora al escenario, y me miró de arriba abajo. La gente seguía aplaudiendo mientras los Vengadores iban desapareciendo por la puerta del gran rascacielos.

- Eh… veras… me preguntaba si serías tan amable de dejar esto en tu periódico. – Alargué como pude la carpeta que contenía muestras de mi trabajo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Respondió alzando la carpeta con gesto mezquino. La abrió y empezó a ojear mientras a mi alrededor la gente empezaba alejarse. Habían organizado una especie de desfile y todo el mundo se apresuraba para no perdérselo. – Oh, otra busca recompensas.

- ¿Qué? – Le miré, bastante confusa. – Solo quiero optar al trabajo que tu periódico ha dado la oportunidad de dar a los artistas. Todos tenemos derecho a participar. – Me crucé de brazos.

- No alguien tan mediocre como tú. – Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, paladeándolas al ver mi cara completamente colorada. – ¿Por que no te das por vencida, pequeña? Vamos, te invitaré una copa, al menos, eres bastante guapa.

- ¡Pero bueno! – Grité intentando coger mi carpeta de sus manos. El lugar estaba bastante vacio, todo el batiburrillo de personas se había ido precipitadamente a la calle contigua, donde una música de banda y unos globos hinchables enormes coronaban el cielo. - ¡Devuélveme eso!

- Si aceptas mi petición. – Subió la carpeta a una altura que mis manos no lograban alcanzar.

- Ni en sueños. – Sentencié pegando un salto mientras pensaba en que quizás este personaje era una elección bastante errónea por mi parte. Quizás me quedaría sin aquel trabajo, pero aquel guaperas no me iba a quitar mi dignidad.

Trastabillé y caí hacia atrás, hiriéndome las palmas de las manos. Mientras tanto, aquel ser movía con garbo mi carpeta, mofándose de mi poca coordinación.

- Vamos preciosa, di que si y esto acabará en manos del gran jefazo y tu tendrás puesto casi asegurado si tus habilidades te lo permiten. – Me guiñó un ojo y yo sentí que mi puño iba a estamparse contra su mandíbula.

- ¡Há! – Grité como contestación. – ¡Devuélvemela, ahora!

- Está bien. – La abrió de par en par. – Tú lo has querido, pequeño hobbit.

Y así es como la calle medio vacía, frente al escenario aún sosteniendo el micro central donde minutos antes estaba Tony Stark, presenció el fallido acto de aquel ser malvado. Empezó a tirar uno a uno mis trabajos hacia el aire.

Mis trabajos originales, que tantas horas me habían costado, estaban volando por el cielo de Nueva York. Como aún estaba en el suelo, no tuve ni siquiera que levantarme para empezar a recogerlos.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, IDIOTA ENGREIDO!? – Chillé con toda la capacidad que mis pulmones pudieron alcanzar.

Y si el tiempo se pudiera parar, o detenerse, aquel sería el punto de inflexión perfecto. Por detrás de mí, una voz dulce a la vez que varonil, se alzó encima del escándalo que yo misma estaba montando.

- Será mejor que haga caso a la señorita, caballero. – Giré mi cabeza y la elevé para verlo desde el suelo. Steve Rogers, vestido con una clásica camisa de cuadros azules, miraba con cara seria al reportero. - ¿Caballero?

El muchacho que ser reía de mi altura minutos antes, llamándome hobbit, ahora corría en dirección contraria, dejando mi carpeta desparramada en el suelo.

- Nunca he soportado a los abusones, ¿sabes? – Dijo Steve, alargándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme el suelo.

- Gra-gracias. – Susurré sintiendo el contacto de su mano.

- Se te veía desde el escenario, ¿sabes? – Dijo recogiendo mi carpeta casi vacía del suelo. – Vaya, esto está genial. ¿Es tuyo?

- Eh, umm… sí. – Respondí mirando como ojeaba los dibujos que iba recogiendo.

- Eres muy buena. – Murmuró, mirando con detenimiento algunos. - ¿Qué quería ese tipo?

- Me he buscado yo sola el problema… Quería darle la carpeta para poder entrar en el trabajo del New York times… el de… dibujar a los Vengadores. – Contesté llevándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – No fue buena idea dárselos al primer representante que vi…

- Al menos lo intentaste. – Dijo mientras cogía otros dibujos del suelo. – Vaya, este soy yo. – Sonrió, mirando el boceto con detenimiento. – Es fantástico, este estilo es tan…

- ¿Personal? – Añadí mientras él reía. – Sí, es lo que suelen decirme todos los editores… Demasiado a mi "rollo".

- ¿Rollo? – Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- A mi manera, ya sabes. – Afirmé.

Hubo un minuto largo de silencio, ya no había más papeles que recoger y yo estaba allí, plantada delante de Capitán América, esperando alguna respuesta o estimulo, puesto que se había quedando mirando uno por uno los dibujos. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería reconocer.

No sabía si aquel "súper héroe" que tenía enfrente se acordaba, pero hacía menos de una semana, el había sido mi protector durante la guerra de las naves.

Estaba en la calle, comprando alguna que otra cosa para llenar mi casi siempre vacía nevera, y sin previo aviso, la gente empezó a correr por aquí y por allá. Yo me inquieté bastante, porque todos parecían gritar y abalanzarse estrepitosamente a cualquier lugar a esconderse. Cuando vi la amenaza que representaba aquel enorme agujero espacial en el cielo, corrí torpemente hacia mi coche, intentando en vano arrancarlo. Antes de poder dar la tercera vuelta a la llave, algo se estrelló contra el capó, haciéndome gritar en un agudo que bien podría haber roto un cristal. Animando a mi coche, empecé a darle vueltas frenéticamente a la llave. No arrancaba, no había forma de arrancarlo. Otro golpe más fuerte contra mi pobre furgoneta. ¿Podría salir? Miré asustada por la ventana y aquello era un gran lio de seres y naves voladoras. Una sombra enorme tapó mi coche y oteando el cielo, un gran ser volador tapó el rectángulo de nubes que se podía divisar desde los enormes edificios de Manhattan. Estaba aterrada. ¿Podría salir y refugiarme en la boca de metro más cercana si corría? Era bastante patosa y un poco lenta, ¿cuantas probabilidades tenía de llegar sin un rasguño a algún refugio o tienda? Antes de poder responder a aquella pregunta, una de las naves chocó contra el coche que estaba aparcado detrás, empujando el mío hacia delante. Tenía que salir y correr.

Abrí la puerta y ante mi, había una calma inusual.

La nave que había chocado contra el vehículo había dejado a uno de aquellos seres hundidos en el pavimento, junto un coche echando humo. A su lado, un hombre con una larga capa color verde esmeralda tanteaba el cielo, mientras que los seres de su alrededor no gozaban moverse y formaban un circulo en torno a su él. Su sola presencia desataba el frío. ¿Habría caído con la nave?

Se escuchó un estruendo cortando el viento, y un pesado escudo impactó sobre uno de esos seres. Delante de aquel hombre apareció el Capitán América, luciendo su traje de combate. Antes que pudiera recuperar su escudo, el desconocido de capa verde ya había emprendido otra vez el vuelo aferrándose a la nave más baja, desatando la ira en los seres que antes estaban calmados a su alrededor.

- ¡Agáchate! – Dijo la voz del capitán al verme en el otro extremo de la calle, erguida y sin saber que hacer.

Hice lo que me pidió al instante y el escudo voló a mí alrededor, derribando a los guerreros que provenían del espacio. Antes de que pudiera levantarme, una mano tiró de mi muñeca y empezó a correr a mi lado.

- Desvíate por aquel callejón y entra en la parada del metro que hay al lado del restaurante. Corre tanto como puedas, yo despejaré el camino. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, y en menos de dos minutos, estaba rodeada de un montón de personas, al resguardo de los Vengadores.

Y ahora estaba frente al mismo hombre que me había mantenido sana y salva aquel día haría una semana. Sonreí, moviéndome con nerviosismo.

- ¿Te importa si me lo quedo? – Dijo cogiendo un par de bocetos suyos. – Me gustan mucho. – Sonrió. – Especialmente este.

- Oh. – Exclamé, poniéndome colorada de nuevo. Era una representación un tanto personal de lo que fue aquel día de naves para mí. Yo estaba agachada frente a mi amada Volkswagen y el Capitán América, con su traje, lanzaba su escudo a modo de disco.

- Encantado de haberte sido de ayuda… otra vez. – Sonrió. - ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

- Ma-María. – Contesté precipitadamente, viendo que se acordaba perfectamente de lo ocurrido aquel día.

- Encantado María, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, no tengas que pasar ningún apuro. – Agachó la cabeza de forma reverencial, y al levantarse, volvió a sonreír. – Gracias por esto.

- Gra-gracias a ti. – Dije mientras veía como emprendía su marcha de nuevo hacia la torre Stark. – Encantada, Steve. – Murmuré, pensando que aquel muchacho de Brooklyn no podría oírme.

Pero me equivocaba, porque antes de perderle la pista, Rogers levanto su mano e hizo un saludo militar mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

* * *

Después de una pequeña tregua, Thor regresó conmigo a Asgard. No fue la bienvenida que me esperaba. Creía que era odiado por todos y cada uno de los Asgardianos, y mi sorpresa llegó al ver las caras de recibimiento.

Frigga me acogió con un maternal abrazo, y sentí el calor de la que un día creí mi madre. En mi más profundo ser, sentía añoranza y un vasto rencor hacia mi mismo y hacia los seres que me encontraron al caer por el Bifröst.

Aquella temporada oscura en la que sentía que era un monstruo, se vio colmada con mi aterrizaje forzoso en las tierras de nadie. Unos extraños seres que no había conocido nunca me adoptaron. Me dejé llevar, sabiendo que esto no sería tan diferente de cómo Odin lo hizo cuando yo era aún un bebé.

Poco a poco fui aprendiendo a sobrevivir en aquella extraña nave flotante en el universo, los Chitauri rendían culto a una entidad superior llamada Thanos, y yo intentaba pasar desaparecido entre aquel caos. Al poco tiempo, fui reclamado a acudir ante Thanos, y como pago por salvarme, le debía tributo. Mi actitud independiente me impedía contestar con un simple sí, así que Thanos, sonriendo, se reveló desde las sombras de sus aposentos.

- Sabes, Loki… - En ningún momento había mencionado a nadie mi identidad, pero aquel ser mágico sabía más de lo que contaba. – Tú y yo, no somos tan diferentes. Al igual que tú, codicié la magia en mi infancia, siendo rechazado por mis iguales. Esta claro que yo llevé con éxito mi plan, no te ofendas, pero el tuyo de coronar Asgard nunca fue nada ambicioso. Yo destruí mi propio planeta y me alcé con el poder del cubo cósmico en cuanto la oportunidad se me fue dada. – El silencio reinó por un largo minuto. – Obtuve el poder. Pero me lo arrebataron y ahora tú serás mi pequeño aliado. Te ofreceré un ejército sin fin, y podrás quedarte con Midgard, el lugar donde el cubo reside, siempre y cuando lo traigas a mi, ¿entiendes, pequeño Loki?

Sus palabras parecían calarse en mi interior. Obedecerle era una necesidad impetuosa, algo impulsivo, algo que debía hacer aunque no quisiera. Thanos se había filtrado en mi mente y había leído mi pasado con solo una mirada, ¿estaría beneficiándose del don de la palabra para utilizarlo como una orden?

No preguntaba. No daba opciones. No estaba en mi poder el negarme. Todo era imperativo.

Y ahora iba a ser juzgado por Odin, delante de todo Asgard, para saber cual sería mi castigo ante tal injuria cometida en Midgard. Thor presenció la sentencia mientras Frigga se abrazaba a él. ¿Sufrían? En aquel momento, no sabía que era verdad, y que era mentira. ¿Seguiría bajo el influjo del imperdonable Thanos? Recordar mi pasado en Midgard no me hacía sentirme orgulloso, y aquello era un sentimiento nuevo para mi.

Asentí a las palabras de Odin, y no hablé en ningún momento.

- Loki Laufeyson, hijo de Asgard, has desobedecido las leyes y se te condenará al destierro por las actitudes manipuladores y egoístas acaecidas en las tierras de Midgard. – Hizo una pausa, mirándome con detenimiento. – Aún así, se conoce que la causa de las circunstancias radica en un ser superior, rodeado de vasallos. En nombre de Asgard, yo, Odin, rey de estas tierras, te condeno a una vida de aprendizaje en el reino que has lastimado, quitándote así, parte de tu poder.

Y después de aquellas palabras, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Anduve por la calle desierta, abriendo mi coche con un nerviosismo inusual. Una vez adentro, y comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada, metí un gritito de alegría. No tendría el trabajo pero ¡mis dibujos le gustaban al Capitán América! Eso no me daría de comer, pero si que me subía la autoestima por las nubes. Encendí la maltrecha radio y subiendo el volumen al máximo, arranqué, dispuesta a volver a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cantando las canciones e improvisando las letras.

Tuve que dar más vuelta de la normal para poder volver a mi barrio, la calle ahora estaba cortada debido al desfile que había frente a la Torre Avengers. Mi sentido de la orientación no era el mejor, así que acabé perdida en una autopista desierta. Mi estomagó rugió, hacía días que no me sentaba a comer y me alimentaba de sobras de comidas precocinadas o de servicios a domicilio. No es que me faltara el dinero hasta aquel extremo… Pero tampoco me sobraba. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo estable pronto. Hoy estaba todo cerrado, así que la idea de pedir algo caliente para llevar estaba totalmente descartada. Bien, ya me las ingeniaría.

Me adentré en la autopista y cuando pude, me desvié para volver a Manhattan. La radio emitió mi canción favorita, y echando un vistazo a los carriles abandonados de mí alrededor, me puse a cantar a grito pelado.

- _Teenaaaageeee dreams in a teenage circuuuuuuuuus_. – Giré a la derecha para entrar en una autopista secundaría algo vieja, rodeada de gravilla y campos de cultivo. – _Running arround like a clown on purpoooose. _– Aceleré al máximo. Este era mi atajo favorito, nunca nadie solía pasar por allí porque era una carretera muy vieja y deteriorada, podía sentir los baches en el asiento de mi coche, mientras daba leves saltos por culpa de la fricción de las ruedas con el asfalto. – _Who gives a damn about the family you co…_

_ CRACK._

- ¿¡Qué!? – Grité para nadie.

El coche había recibido un golpe en la parte trasera. Frené de inmediato y me asusté. ¿Serían otra vez las naves? Miré hacia el cielo: despejado. No, no podían ser las naves. Me quedé mirando a un punto fijo en la carretera. ¿Qué había sido ese golpe? ¿Quizás algún bache demasiado profundo?

Salí resuelta a mirar que habría allí, no había nadie cerca así que podía estacionar el vehículo en medio de aquel camino de cabras sin que nadie me detuviera. _Bien, tranquilízate María, no hay naves, no hay ninguna nave._

Le dí la vuelta a mi furgoneta y cuando llegué a la esquina trasera, cogí aire para liberar nervios_. Una, dos… tres, _murmuré antes de mirar que había chocado con mi furgoneta.

- ¿¡PERO QUÉ!? – Grité antes de llevarme las manos a la boca. - ¿Estas bien? ¡Muchacho! ¿Es-Estas bien? ¡Contéstame!

Había un chico tirado cerca de mi coche, ¿de donde había salido? ¿Le había atropellado yo? ¿Habrían mis gritos de euforia confundido en mi conducción? ¿Supongo que lo habría visto, no? No parecía un campesino de aquellas tierras, vestía de negro y verde y llevaba una especie de coraza a partes de metal. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por más metal y capas de tela, y un abrigo largo, de cuero, se extendía más allá de sus rodillas.

Me agaché junto al hombre, rodeándolo. Su cara brillaba bajo el sol, perlada de gotas de sudor. Tenía ojeras y sus pómulos se marcaban mucho. Parecía indefenso y hambriento. Sin poder evitarlo, llevé una mano hasta su frente, apartando algunos mechones azabaches de su melena.

- Hey, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Mecí uno de sus hombros, pero el sujeto seguía tumbado en una posición cercana a la fetal. – Vamos, dime algo. – Rogué, tocando sin pensarlo una de sus pálidas mejillas.

El extraño abrió un poco los parpados y yo contuve un suspiro de alivio. Sus ojos eran enormes orbes verdes, punteadas con briznas de azul claro. Algo en su mirada de incomprensión gritaba en suplicas. Algo en aquella forma sumisa me hizo actuar.

- Vamos. – Dije, intentando pasarme uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro.

El muchacho volvió a cerrar los ojos, extasiado, y el peso de su cuerpo recayó en mí, torciéndome la columna.

Como pude, lo introduje en el asiento de detrás del copiloto para poder echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando. Cayó lánguido a un lado, crujiendo sus ropas sobre el tapiz, haciendo un estruendoso sonido con el metal de sus brazos. Me aseguré de que no se moviera, lo tapé con una de mis mantas y arranqué el coche, dispuesta a encontrar alguna ayuda posible.

¿Pero quien me iba a ayudar? No podía presentarme en un hospital por las buenas, con el chico en brazos; todo estaba tan confuso... A parte de que todo estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Tampoco sabía a quien pedirle ayuda, ya que mis vecinos hacia años que no aparecían por su apartamento. No conocía a nadie de fiar en el vecindario… Lo único que tenía en aquel momento era la fiel convicción de que todo el mundo se agolpaba en una fiesta de bienvenida a los héroes del momento, y que el Capitán América no estaría muy orgulloso de mi actitud temeraria.

Llegué frente a mi portal, aún debatiéndome en que hacer con el muchacho, que ahora empezaba a murmurar en sueños. Estaba cubierto de sudor frío, y eso no quería decir nada bueno. Bien, al menos sabía que estaba consciente… Aunque no sabía si lo había atropellado o tenía fracturas. Cuando lo levanté del suelo, no pareció quejarse. Quizás estaba ileso.

Resignándome a un arrepentimiento futuro, tanto si lo llevaba a urgencias como si no, salí de mi furgoneta, me pasé uno de sus largos brazos por el cuello, y me dispuse a subirlo por el ascensor de mi edificio.


	2. Portazo

**Capítulo 2: Portazo**

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que había dejado al muchacho en el sofá grande del salón. Me senté en el sillón orejero, observando la respiración pausada del extraño mientras pensaba en alguna manera posible de ayudarlo.

Descartado lo de dejarlo tal como estaba, por supuesto, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. No podía llegar al hospital y aparcarlo allí, no sabía si había estado huyendo de alguien,… ¿y si le buscaban allí? No estábamos tan lejos de donde lo había encontrado, y el único sitio de urgencias cercano era aquel, así que si alguien lo buscaba, lo encontraría fácilmente. No, descartado. Aquella mirada dócil me había enternecido y aunque no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, no podía abandonarlo allí a su suerte. Quizás fue mi culpa que estuviera así. Si no podía llevarlo a urgencias, ¿qué podía hacer?

Encendí mi portátil y busqué en la guía telefónica de Manhattan. De entre todos, lo mejor para aquella situación consistía en llamar a un número de un médico privado a domicilio. Algo inusual, pero bastante factible. La mayoría lo utilizaba para personas de tercera edad que no podían moverse demasiado, pero parecían ser rápidos y no muy entrometidos, o eso es lo que las opiniones de aquella web decían. Bien, eso sería un gran paso.

Era privado, por lo que me llevaría una buena dosis de mi presupuesto semanal. Con nerviosismo, introduje todos los números en el orden correcto, y al segundo tono, una voz femenina me anunció el nombre del negocio. Después de un par de preguntas específicas, di mi dirección, y en pocos minutos alguien estaba picando a la puerta.

Una chica esbelta y con un recogido discreto entró y siguiendo mis indicaciones, se fue derecha para el salón, donde el muchacho seguía descansando. No preguntó mucho, solo si sabía que había pasado. Le contesté que me lo había encontrado así en la carretera y que todo estaba un poco confuso. Asintió.

- ¿Sabes si venía de la convención? – Preguntó después de haberle sacado la manta que le había puesto yo encima.

- La verdad es que no lo se… - Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Lo decía por el atuendo. Me va a costar un poco saber si se ha fracturado alguna costilla. – Resumió. _¿Estaba disfrazado entonces?_ – Necesito que me ayudes.

Seguí las instrucciones de la chica y entre las dos pudimos deshacernos de las piezas de metal que cubrían sus hombros y sus brazos. Lo demás fue algo más fácil. Mientras yo me ponía nerviosa con solo pensar que pasaría si ese extraño se despertaba y nos veía así, la chica a mi lado lo hacía todo con una naturalidad increíble. Aguardé la espera sentada en una silla próxima, alguna que otra vez me hacía una pregunta y yo contestaba como buenamente podía.

- No tiene ninguna costilla rota, las extremidades están bien. – Pronunció, mientras le colocaba bien la camiseta verde que el chico había llevado puesta debajo de todas aquellas capas. – Tiene bastante fiebre, y alguna que otra contusión y contractura. Dentro de unos días estará como nuevo.

Me alargó una receta con medicamento que se tenía que tomar para bajar la fiebre y una pomada para los moretones que tenía en uno de los brazos. Le di sus honorarios y con una sonrisa, se marchó.

La farmacia de urgencias más cercana estaba a unas dos o tres manzanas más allá de mi edificio, echándole un ojo al extraño, antes de poder pensármelo, bajé rápidamente las escaleras del edificio y arranqué el coche para ir más rápido.

Cuando volví, el muchacho estaba en el mismo sitio, sin haberse movido un solo ápice. Seguía sudando gotas frías, y sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo y porqué, le cubrí la frente con un paño helado. _Bien, esto es raro, María, es raro… ¿Que pensaría mamá si supiera que tengo a un extraño en mi casa?_

Le contemplé, escudriñando sus magulladuras ahora que estaba desprovisto de aquella extraña armadura. Estaba bastante delgado, y tenía el brazo derecho muy golpeado y amoratado. Hice memoria; era aquel brazo el que estaba debajo de su cuerpo cuando lo encontré tirado en el suelo. ¿Se habría caído de algún sitio? Lo tenía posado encima del pecho, y ahora que me fijaba, su cuerpo se contraía en suaves temblores. La fiebre…

Lo cubrí de nuevo con la manta y me dirigí a la cocina. Tenía muchísima hambre, así que cociné lo que pude con lo que tenía. Hice de más, y cuando hube acabado, dejé el plato caliente en la mesita auxiliar, cerca del sillón. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá orejero, esperando algo, aunque no sabia bien qué.

Puesto que me era poco probable que se tomara aquella pastilla, y viendo que seguía teniendo el brazo a la altura del pecho, me armé de valor y temblando de los nervios, se lo cogí con ambas manos, para extenderlo y ponerle aquel ungüento que le habían recetado. Al verlo de cerca, comprendí porque la doctora no había dejado que sanaran solos, como la mayoría de los cardenales. Su ante brazo estaba bastante magullado y herido, amoratado por todos los lados posibles, con heridas aún sin cicatrizar.

El tacto era suave y glacial. Muy frío. Me asusté un poco, pero el muchacho seguía respirando con normalidad. Presioné los dedos contra su antebrazo y fui esparciendo la sustancia a lo largo de la extremidad. Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal, debería echarlo de mi casa y ya esta,… pero me sentía terriblemente responsable. ¿Y si la culpa había sido mía? Bien podía haberle atropellado yo, y estropeado aquel brazo. Suspiré pesadamente. No sabia que estaba haciendo, pero lo estaba haciendo y punto. Sería mejor no pensar tanto en ello y acabar pronto. Cuando el extraño se despertara, simplemente podría invitarle a salir de mi ca…

Una mano.

Rodeando mi muñeca.

La muñeca del brazo que estaba restregando la medicina por la zona afectada.

La mano era del muchacho, era pálida, con los dedos largos y finos, estaba fría, muy fría. Paré en seco. Aparté la mano de su piel, como si me hubiera dando una terrible descarga eléctrica. Unos ojos calculadores me observaban íntimamente, buscando explicitaciones. Entornó los parpados, y deshaciéndome de su mano, me levanté de un bote del sofá, como repelida, y me dirigí dando unas zancadas enormes hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.


	3. Compasión y otros sentimientos

**Capítulo 3: Compasión y otros sentimientos.**

No recordaba demasiado sobre mi aterrizaje en Midgard. Un fuerte golpe, una voz nerviosa y un suave tacto rozando mi piel. A parte de aquello, todo parecía un sueño nebuloso.

Me incorporé como pude intentando ordenar la hilera de dudas que se acumulaban en mi cabeza. Bien, primero de todo, estaba expulsado de Asgard indefinidamente. Recosté la espalda en el mullido asiento pensando que al menos, el periodo indefinido no implicaba una expulsión certera, podría volver, pero aun no sabía cuando. La segunda de mis dudas llegó con un pequeño crujido de la puerta más alejada a mi. Aquella muchacha se había esfumado como un remolino en cuanto posé mis ojos sobre ella. Estaba casi seguro que aquellos ojos pertenecían a la misma persona que me había suplicado y recogido en aquel paradero desconocido de Midgard. ¿Por qué? Me causaba un gran esfuerzo entender a la raza humana. Contemplé mi brazo, donde aún podía sentir el cosquilleo del contacto humano. Estaba bastante magullado y el tener menos de un tercio de mis poderes no ayudaría a sanarlo antes. Además, podía notar contracturas por todos los lugares posibles de mi cuerpo.

La armadura que llevaba antes de dejar Asgard estaba descansando en uno de los lados de la sala, puesta por orden. Algo rasgada y maltrecha, incluso la armadura había perdido su energía y poder.

Frente a mi, un humeante plato de alguna sustancia humana se enfriaba con el paso de los minutos.

¿Por qué estaba allí? No lo sabía. El hecho de que aquella humana hubiera tenido compasión por mi me revolvía las entrañas.

¿Caridad? ¿Piedad? Incluso misericordia… Aquellas no eran palabras que quería que fueran asociadas a mi nombre.

Aunque en aquel punto, mientras contraía mi espalda al sofá, poco me importaba, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano, Thanos me encontraría… Y no tenía nada más que perder.

* * *

_Tranquilidad ante todo, María, tranquilidad. _

Había dormido con la silla contra el pomo de la puerta. No es que estuviera _tranquila_.

Anoche aquel extraño me había pillado distraída y no estaba haciendo nada malo, es más, me tendría que agradecer aquello. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? Era la forma de mirar tan intensamente lo que me asustaba, parecía que podía leer la mente y escudriñar en lo más hondo de mi ser. Aquellos iris verdes eran fascinantemente extraños, cautivadores. No pude articular palabra, así que simplemente huí.

Y ahora estaba contra la puerta, mirando de vez en cuando por la rendija que quedaba entre las bisagras, sabiendo que aquel muchacho no se había movido del sitio a pesar de que había pasado una noche entera.

¿Y ahora que hacía? No podía salir sin más y saludarle… No tenía la capacidad de aguantar su mirada más de treinta segundos sin sentirme completamente indefensa. Aunque, mirando bien, parecía haberse quedado dormido…

Tampoco tenía nada que hacer, la verdad. Bueno, pensándolo bien, tenía que buscar un trabajo desesperadamente. Anoche no pude dormir y fui buscando aleatoriamente por páginas de internet de trabajos temporales. Nada interesante en el campo artístico, por no decir que no había nada a 100 kilómetros a la redonda a lo que alguien como yo pudiera acceder.

Eché un ojo de nuevo al salón, y como parecía dormir, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia la entrada.

Corrí escaleras abajo y cuando ya había entrado al coche, después de varios intentos, arranqué, dispuesta a no volver a entrar en casa en todo el día.

El día no había sido absolutamente nada productivo. Repartí currículos a destajo, incluso sabiendo que muchas zonas en las que los había repartido no solicitaban nueva plantilla; pero no quería volver pronto a casa. Se que era muy estúpido por mi parte dar cobijo a alguien que parecía sospechoso (a la vez que tierno) y huir dejándole mi casa a sus anchas. Sonaba más idiota si lo decía en voz alta, así que simplemente renegaba en voz baja culpándome y a la vez envalentonándome a entrar con dignidad a mi propia casa.

Subí más lento de lo normal las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al último piso. Me detuve en la puerta, ingeniando alguna buena conversación imaginaria con el extraño, encajé las llaves y antes de poder abrirla mi móvil empezó a entonar una conocida canción. Algo nerviosa pensando que podría ser algún posible trabajo, cogí el teléfono dejando la puerta desatendida.

- ¿Sí? – Pregunté con una voz más débil de lo que quería.

- ¿María? – Dijo una voz dulce al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, soy yo. – Contesté, mirándome los pies con algo de nerviosismo ya que el número que se había reflejado en la pantalla de mi teléfono era desconocido.

- ¡Hola! – La voz se alegró, y aunque me sonaba su timbre y acento, no podía descifrar de quien se trataba. – Tony, te debo diez pavos. – Murmuró alejándose del teléfono. Espera… ¿Tony? – María, soy Steve, no se si te acuerdas del encuentro que tuvimos hace poco…

- ¿STEVE ROGERS? – Elevé la voz más de lo normal y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi misma aferrándome al teléfono como si se me fuera a caer.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que si me recuerdas. – Afirmó soltando una hermosa carcajada. – Verás, se que es un poco extraño, pero conseguí tu número gracias a Stark y sus aparatos extraños. – Asentí con la cabeza, como si pudiera verme. – ¿Recuerdas que me quedé con algunas de tus ilustraciones? Pues bien, será mejor que te pases por el edificio de Tony mañana a primera hora, tenemos algo que proponerte.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo. – Dije controlando mi voz lo máximo que pude mientras hacia aspavientos de emoción en modo mudo.

- Estoy seguro que te gustará. – Casi pude imaginármelo sonriendo y aferré más el teléfono. – Bueno, espero que pase una buena noche señorita, hasta mañana.

- Has-hasta-ta mañana. – Murmuré mientras me quedaba mirando un punto fijo de la pared.

Colgué, y perdiendo la compostura momentáneamente, me dediqué un baile por el rellano de la escalera. ¡Steve Rogers me había llamado al teléfono! ¡Sí! ¡Y tenían que ofrecerme algo! Ahora mismo me importaba más el hecho de que mañana vería a los héroes locales que la propuesta…

Entré a mi casa dando un pequeño salto y una voz gélida detuvo toda celebración y me devolvió a la tierra.

- Así que trabajas para la SHIELD… Debí imaginarlo. – El extraño estaba de pié, en medio del salón, y todo a su lado parecía pequeño.

Era demasiado esbelto y alto, parecía una figura griega en movimiento. Lucía un poco más de color en sus mejillas, pero su tez era pálida y eso solo hacía que resaltar más sus ojos verdes, enormes y majestuosos, ahora posados en mi con total atención y dedicación. Me sentí pequeña y vulnerable, se me olvidó por completo que tenía que respirar a una velocidad normal y me vi atrapada en mi propia casa.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere esta vez Furia? – Dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándome de arriba abajo. – Aunque pensándolo bien, o están cortos de personal o tu eres nueva. No te ofendas, pequeña, pero no eres el tipo de amenaza que resulta… ofensiva.

- Se puede saber que es de lo que estas hablando. – Murmuré en una voz que no parecía la mia, demasiado aguda e irregular.

- Shield.

- ¿Qué es Shield? ¿Una especie de banda de matones? – Me crucé de brazos, intentando darme un poco de autoridad. - ¿Son esos los que te perseguían el día que te encontré en la carretera?

- Nadie me persigue, estúpida humana. – Rodó los ojos, llevándose una mano a las sienes.

- Encima me llamas estúpida. Deberías darme las gracias. – Me llevé las manos a las caderas, aquel insensato no sabía nada de nada.

- No soy muy dado a agradecer por las cosas que no he pedido, ¿sabes? – Se acercó un paso más, y mi perspectiva de aquel muchacho se fue aclarando. Era tremendamente alto…

- Muy bien, pues ahí tienes la puerta. – Me puse un poco nerviosa por la cercanía y retrocedí un paso, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta de entrada.

- Oh, si, eso parece dársete muy bien, ¿verdad? – Sonrió de medio lado. – Huir no es mi estilo. Ahora dime, ¿de que conoces a Steve Rogers?

- No te lo pienso contar, y ahora, sal de mi casa. – Señalé al rellano.

- La pequeña humana se ha puesto rebelde… - Con una zancada pude sentir su presencia a centímetros de la mía, ahora tenía que mirar hacia arriba si quería enfrentarme a su rostro.

- Te-te he dicho que no-no se que es Shield. – Tartamudeé un poco, y su sonrisa de lado se ensanchó.

- Muy bien… - Se acercó un paso más, reduciendo la distancia a un escaso palmo. - Y ahora dime… – Sostenía su mirada aunque yo tuviera que elevar mi cabeza para verle los ojos. - ¿De que conoces a Rogers?

Antes de poder contestar, una fuerte sacudida inundó la sala. Todo empezó a temblar levemente, una extraña luz azulada entraba desde la ventana del salón. Contemplé el paisaje, y el cielo pareció clarear a un azul eléctrico. Como si se tratase de un rayo cegador, y sobresaliendo por encima de todos los edificios, la luz se expandió, y con otra descarga más de aquel estruendo azulado, el edificio entero comenzó a agitarse.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Grité por encima del ruido ensordecedor que inundaba la ciudad.

- No. – Recibí como respuesta. Trastabillé con la sacudida y antes de caer, una mano sostuvo mi antebrazo. – Será peor si sales.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté elevando mi voz ya que era incapaz de oírme hablar.

- Simplemente lo se. – Contestó, sin dejar de sostenerme.

Después de otra sacudida más, la luz dejó de reflejarse y el edificio dejó de temblar.

- Esta bien humana. – Me sostenía cerca de si, mirándome con aquella mirada gélida. Su mano estaba firmemente sujeta a mi brazo, tanto, que empezaba a doler. No podía mirar a otro lado que no fuera a esos grandes ojos verdes. - Yo dejo de hacer preguntas si tú me permites asilo.

Me quedé muda por unos segundos. ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Por qué hablaba de forma tan extraña? ¿Qué acababa de suceder, y porque parecía manejarlo con más naturalidad que la normal? Además… Parecía estar demasiado interesado en aquella extraña asociación y en Steve. Aquel chico escondía algo más, algo que no parecía querer revelar. ¿Y ahora me estaba pidiendo cobijo? Tal vez, mi laberinto de dudas no estuviera tan mal encaminado… Tal vez, aquel chico si estaba huyendo de alguien a toda costa.

Una chispa de compasión nació en mi ser, y pude encontrar una llama de calidez en aquel verde hielo de sus ojos. Sin poder articular palabra, asentí, no sabiendo bien en donde me estaba metiendo.


	4. Seísmos

**Capítulo 4: Seísmos.**

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Tenía un miedo horrible a que el edificio se derrumbara de un momento al otro después de aquella especie de terremoto azul que había sacudido la ciudad. Los reportajes televisivos estaban atareados intentando recolectar información. Ni siquiera los expertos daban con un hecho o seísmo similar. Y aún era más extraña aquella luz que había inundado el cielo, como un atardecer azul.

Sentía un pánico embriagador; no quería volver a ver aquellas naves atravesar el cielo. Quería huir pero mi inquilino me había asegurado que era mejor no alejarme de allí. ¿A quien debía obedecer? Aunque mis instintos de supervivencia clamaban una huida del país, mis sentidos se calmaban con la suave voz de aquel individuo que ahora residía conmigo. Había algo, un _no se que,_ que me hacía confiar en su palabra.

No parecía una experiencia nueva para aquel muchacho, se mostraba en su juicio y con el sentido bajo control, todo lo contrario que yo.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y ni siquiera pude arreglarme bien para lo que me esperaba en la torre de los Vengadores. Salí de casa buscando de soslayo los ojos del extraño, como pidiendo permiso silencioso para abandonar la guarida. El chico simplemente me observó con parsimonia, volteando la vista con desinterés.

Salí en busca de mi vehículo, sorprendida que en la calle no hubiera destrozos visibles. Aún con un suave tembleque, llegue a la torre y suspiré hondo antes de entrar.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas Thanos estaba detrás de aquello. Aquella luz azul era su firma. Brillante, deslumbrante y atrayente como la propia luz del Tesseracto.

Había sondeado la ciudad en busca del prófugo de Asgard. Y sabía que no pararía hasta encontrarme.

Por otra parte, la humana parecía tener algo entre manos con el soldado patriota. Nada que debiera preocuparme, ya que incluso si los Vengadores supieran mi paradero no tendrían cargos que alegar. ¿O tal vez ellos no supieran quien estaba detrás de aquellos extraños sucesos?

Si ignoraban a Thanos y su plan, estaban perdidos.

* * *

- ¡Bienvenida! - Me dijo nada más pasar una hermosa chica de ojos azules - ¿Eres María verdad? El señor Rogers la esta esperando. - Con un suave giro de muñeca me hizo pasar. Al moverse, su cabello rubio anaranjado se meció alrededor de sus hombros y una pequeña chapa brilló en su pecho: "Belén".

Su atuendo era perfecto, demasiado formal para mi gusto, pero en ella quedaba elegante y encantador. Me remordí un poco pensando en la impresión que debía dar con aquellas ojeras.

Pasamos por un largo pasillo seguido de unas escaleras y al finalizar, una puerta de cristal ahumado se abrió, llevándome al mundo de los súper héroes.

- Señor Rogers, su visita ha llegado. - Dijo la que parecía la secretaría del capitán.

- Oh, vaya. - El chico apareció de detrás de una mesa, removiendo algunos papeles. - Gracias _Bee_, ya sabes que prefiero que me llames Steve... A secas.

La chica se sonrojó y con una diminuta reverencia, se alejó de la sala.

- ¿Que tal estas María? - Dijo Steve acerándose. Me quede bastante quieta y impresionada por como podía ceñírsele tanto la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Rogers se acercó y me dio un abrazo amistoso. - ¿Todo bien?

- Oh, bueno... Si, supongo. - Me encogí de hombros. Él encorvó una ceja. - Un poco flipada por lo de ayer.

- ¿Flipada es bueno o es malo? - Preguntó mirándome con cara extraña. Era tan real que a veces se me olvidaba que venía del pasado. - ¿Te refieres al "terremoto"? - Alzó las manos dibujando comillas imaginarias.

- Sí... - Murmuré mientras él me ofrecía asiento. - No se como fue por aquí, pero mi edificio parecía estar a punto del derrumbe...

- Eso declara media ciudad, lo extraño es que nada esta dañado. Ni una sola grieta, y nada de heridos. Lo que es una suerte. - Se quedó mirando un punto exacto de la habitación. - Bueno, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, dejanoslo a nosotros. - Sonrió. - Ahora es el momento de hacerte mi propuesta.

- Soy todo oídos. - Contesté empezando a pillarle confianza a Steve.

- Tus ilustraciones han estado rondando por aquí y no he sido el único en verlas, ¿sabes? - Sonrió pícaramente. - A Tony y Bruce les ha fascinado.

- ¿¡DE VERAS!? ¿¡TONY STARK Y BRUCE BANNER!? - Casi me levanté del asiento mientras Steve soltaba una carcajada de satisfacción.

- De veras. - Afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza. - Bien, la cosa es que Clint estuvo revoloteando por aquí el otro día y me dijo que si había sacado estas ilustraciones de los participantes del concurso del periódico...

- Ahá... - Hawkeye había tocado el mismo papel que yo. Estaba gritando en mi fuero interno.

- Y como no podemos hacer nada porque la elección del candidato no nos concierne, hemos pensado en contratarte como diseñadora y ayudante en la torre. ¿Que te parece? - Pregunto, dejándome sin aliento.

- ¿Estas en serio? - Me quedé de piedra en mi asiento. - ¿Es verdad?

- Por supuesto. Además, Tony insistió en que le vendría bien alguien que le ayude a repasar y perfeccionar planos y cosas por el estilo... Y él es el propietario de esta torre. - Sonrió viendo mi incredulidad.

- ¿Puedo empezar ya? - Contesté.

Llegué correteando por las esquinas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Tenia el mejor trabajo del mundo! ¡Y estaba segura que con un buen sueldo! Ya no tendría que sufrir más por los plazos de pago, por la luz, por los recibos devueltos y nada más de ayunar las noches de final de mes. ¡Sí! Pegué un salto mientras intentaba arrancar la furgoneta a la quinta o cuarta vez. Llegué a casa y salté el peldaño que separaba la calle de mi edificio y entré adentro dando unos pequeños saltos. Me controlé un poco antes de entrar al apartamento, pero todo se fue a la borda cuando ya en el recibidor, mi móvil sonó para darle paso a un mensaje de texto:

"_Espero que duerma bien señorita; mañana tiene que estar descansada, a las 10 le espera Bee en la recepción de la torre. Nuevo uniforme, nuevo trabajo. – SR"_

_-_ ¡Sí! – Grité dando saltos hacia mi habitación. - ¡Aaaaah! – Me dejé caer de espaldas a mi cama en un arrebato de alegría mientras releía el mensaje.

- ¿Buen día en el mundo mortal? – Murmuró una voz gélida que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, abriendo los ojos como platos. A veces se me olvidaba que el muchacho seguía en mi casa.

- Bastante bueno. – Lo miré, él estaba aún sentado en el sofá, y yo espachurrada en mi cama. – ¿Que tal por aquí? – Le pregunté dispuesta a seguirle el juego ya que mi buen humor seguía en todo su esplendor. Rodé por la cama hasta ponerme de cara al colchón y apoyé la mandíbula en una de mis manos.

- Soporífero. – Resumió alzando una ceja mirando en mi dirección.

- ¿Por qué no sales a la calle? – Respondí, reparando en detalles de su anatomía. Seguía igual vestido y en el mismo sitio que siempre. El plato seguía lleno.

- No es buena idea. – Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con vehemencia. La magnitud de su mirada resumía una situación que no acababa de entender y sabía que él no me explicaría.

- ¿Puedo saber porqué? – Dije levantándome de mi sitio y entrando en el salón. Su sola presencia congelaba el ambiente.

- No. – Dijo cortante.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Las palabras casi salieron precipitadas de mi boca. No las había pensado, simplemente había dicho aquello en voz alta.

- No necesito la compasión de una humana. – Frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia la ventana.

- No… No es compasión. Es ayuda. – No me miraba. Bien, era un cabezón.

- Lo mismo. – Murmuró.

- Eres un orgulloso, ¿lo sabías? – Me crucé de brazos. – Ni siquiera has comido. ¿Piensas estar así todo el tiempo que te quedes aquí? – Silencio. – Muy bien, pues puedes largarte de mi casa.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir eso. – Susurró, casi me costó oírle.

- Oh, se me olvidaba que tu siempre escoges el momento, ¿no? – Contesté elevando mi voz más de lo necesario. – Además, que es eso de llamarme "humana" o "mortal", a caso tu no eres un ser… ¿humano? – No me contestaba, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando la ventana. – Respóndeme.

- Será mejor que te sientes. – Respondió al cabo de unos segundos de imperioso silencio.

- ¿Por qué tendría que sentarme si tú ni siquiera finges escucharme? – Intentaba que me mirara, pero seguía mirando un punto fijo del cielo a través de la ventana.

- Siéntate. – Repitió, más bajo si cabe.

- No quiero. Además, podrías tener la decencia de mirarme cuando te hablo, encima que te ofrezco casa… - Seguí parloteando contra su nuca.

- Sien-ta-te. – Volvió a murmurar, en un tono más frío.

- …Ni siquiera has comido, no se como puedes estar todo el día ahí sentado y sin relacionarte con nadie. Si me dejaras ayudarte, podríamos encontrar algo que…

- SIÉNTATE. – Me miró a los ojos.

- NO QUIERO. – Grité. - ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA SENTARME? NI SIQUIERA SE TU NOMBRE.

- Siéntate de una maldita vez humana, no hagas que pierda mi paciencia. – Dijo volviendo a girar su cabeza. ¿Estaba mirando las estrellas o que?

- COMO DEBERÍA CONFIAR EN ALGUIEN COMO TÚ SI NO SE NADA DE TI, NO SE DE DONDE VIENES, NI QUIEN ERES, ¿Y YA ME ESTAS DANDO ORDENES? – Estaba bastante furiosa y hacía gestos innecesarios con las manos en el aire. – SOLO SE QUE ESTABAS AHÍ TIRADO Y ME SENTÍ TAN CULPABLE...

- SIENTATE MALDITA MINIATURA HUMANA. – Gritó alzando su voz por encima de la mía.

- DEJAME EN PAZ, EXTRAÑO SIN NOMBRE. – Volví a repetir en un arrebato de valentía.

Un seísmo sacudió con más fuerza que la anterior vez toda la ciudad. Todo se movía agresivamente, y la luz se había hecho más azul y mucho más agresiva. Doblé mi tronco, perdiendo el equilibrio por momentos. ¿Sabía aquel muchacho que aquello estaba a punto de pasar? No podía ni siquiera mantenerme de pie, y el pánico estaba empezando a crecer en mi interior.

- No, no, no… - Murmuré cayendo al suelo. No podía ver nada, solo una luz azul muy fuerte.

- Maldita seas. – Se escuchó una voz entre todo el estruendo.

Unas manos frías me agarraron de ambos brazos y con una fuerza inusitada, me vi arrastrada hacia el sofá.

- La próxima vez, me obedecerás. – Murmuró la fría voz a escasos centímetros de mi. Me costaba respirar y no podía moverme. Antes de que pudiera apartarse de mi le aferré la muñeca.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Estamos en peligro. – Lo arrastré como pude, intentando hacer que se moviera. – Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí. Nos esconderemos en otro sitio si no quieres que nadie te vea pero…

- No, no nos podemos mover de aquí. – Respondió.

- Pero no ves que… - Intenté decir antes de verme cortada por su voz a centímetros de mi cara.

- Esta bien… Mi nombre es Loki. – Dijo agarrándome de las muñecas y devolviéndome al centro del sofá. – Ahora confía en mi palabra, y quédate quieta.

* * *

_¡Hola bellos!_

_Mi primera nota de autor es para agradeceros la acogida. Llevo poco tiempo por fanfiction y aunque me cuesta adaptarme a según que cosas en cuanto a publicación y edición, todo el mundo ha sido muy amable y paciente al echarme una mano. ¡Muchisimas gracias por los favoritos! ¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews y gracias a toda esa gente que sigue la historia!_

_El personake de Loki me ha fascinado, y es que mucho antes de Marvel ya descubrí una serie de anime sobre él. Pero la adaptación de Marvel (películas) ha conseguido desatar todos mis sentimientos hacia este personaje. En mi mente, Loki sigue siendo aquel niño tímido que se crió con Thor en Asgard y detrás de todo lo que ha pasado con la sucesión del trono, sigue estando aquel Loki, el curioso Loki que se escondía tras los pesados libros de la biblioteca. Así que, bueno, a través de mi fanfiction espero que veáis la evolución de éste personaje hacia sus orígenes. Agradecimiento especial a Marvel, y a la bellísima persona que escogieron para este papel, increiblemente interpretado por Tom Hiddleston._

_Una vez más, gracias por la acogida. Me encantaría escuchar vuestras opiniones, asi que animaos a ponerme reviews :)_

_Muchos abrazos._

_**Lady Charisma.**_


	5. Zanahoria

**Capítulo 5: Zanahoria.**

Thanos estaba ganando terreno con el tiempo. Había hecho un sondeo por toda la ciudad por segunda vez y no había sido nada delicado. Aunque él nunca se había andado con delicadezas. Estaba claro que si los Vengadores eran ávidos, descubrirían la tapadera tarde o temprano.

Me costaba tranquilizar a la muchacha cuando toda la ciudad temblaba. Realmente no eran seísmos auténticos, los edificios no se iban a derrumbar. Pero eso no se lo podía, ni quería, explicar. Estaba claro que había cometido un error al revelarle mi nombre, más ahora que sabía que estaba relacionada con uno de los Vengadores.

Tendría que empezar a planear algo para salir de allí sin ser descubierto por Thanos. No tenía la protección de mi armadura, así que de momento, no estaba en mal lugar. Después de todo, ser un humano más me iba a proporcionar un escondite perfecto.

* * *

La noche anterior no tenía explicación alguna. Después de aquello nos mantuvimos en un silencio casi pactado y cuando todo hubo acabado, permanecí un rato más en compañía de el extraño. O no tan extraño, ya que me había confesado su nombre. Loki. ¿Me sonaba? Bastante. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en aquello, ni quería, ahora solo me iba a dedicar a disfrutar de mi primer día de trabajo.

Salí como de costumbre y dejé el desayuno a un dormido Loki en la misma mesa donde se habían estado acumulando platos sin probar. Tiré todos los desechos y dejé aquel simple plato encima. Suspiré. ¿Por qué no comía nada?

Salí bastante emocionada. ¿Cómo sería trabajar allí? ¿Conocería a todos los Vengadores hoy? No podía esperar. Conduje un poco más rápido de lo normal y bajé justo enfrente de la torre, dejando la furgoneta aparcada en el primer hueco que vi. Me estiré las ropas un poco antes de entrar y fui al reencuentro de Belén, la chica que el día anterior me había guiado hasta allí.

- ¡Buenos días! – Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Buenos días! – Dije dándole dos besos en sendas mejillas. – Bastante bien,… Aún un poco impactada por lo sucedido anoche…

- Oh, sí, los chicos están trabajando duro en eso. – Contestó hundiendo un poco los hombros. - ¿Estás preparada para lo que te espera hoy? – Preguntó con un guiño de ojo no dejando que el ánimo decayera.

- Eso creo… - Murmuré bastante insegura.

- Primero iremos a por tu uniforme. Así que ¿por que no me acompañas? – Dijo guiándome una vez más por los pasillos. Andamos un poco comentando cosas curiosas del edificio, y cuando llegamos, abrió una puerta y entramos a un cambiador lleno de ropa. – Por aquí.

- Vaya… esto es… enorme. ¿Son todo uniformes? – Pregunté.

- La mayoría sí. También hay algunos trajes de fiesta y cosas que no me he dignado a preguntar. Pepper los ha ido almacenando para distintas ocasiones, y aunque no lo parezca, siempre se le encuentra utilidad. – Estaba buscando afanosamente por las diferentes estanterías. Me preguntó un par de tallas y seleccionó el atuendo de la misma hilera. Después, se acercó a un armario y sacó unas lustrosas botas. – Esto es para ti.

- ¡Wow! – Dije mirando al traje que me estaba pasando. - ¿De verdad? Parece tan… tan, no se…

- ¿De super héroes? – Dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, es como muy… ¿de lycra? – Dije uniéndome a su carcajada.

- Esperaré afuera mientras te lo pruebas. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes. – Se fue y me dejó en aquella especie de cambiador enorme.

Aquel traje era demasiado ajustado para mi gusto. El color no estaba nada mal, azul marino combinado con negro, elegante, nada resultón, podría pasar desapercibida. Me puse unas mallas negras y una camiseta interior negra antes de introducírmelo. Me iba como un guante, pero no acababa de sentirme a mis anchas. Sería cuestión de pilarle el gusto. Las botas eran cómodas y flexibles. Aunque no sabía porque tenía que llevar aquello puesto, si simplemente iba a dibujar…

– Creo que me voy a sentir demasiada acomplejada con esto puesto. – Dije cuando hice pasar a Belén mientras me subía nerviosamente la cremallera de la parte superior del conjunto.

- ¡Te queda perfecto! – Afirmó sonriendo.

- ¿Y porque tengo que llevar algo tan,… así? Quiero decir, me encanta. – Sonreí. – Pero, esperaba algo más informal como lo tuyo.

- ¿Esto? – Dijo ella mirándose al espejo, a mi lado. Su falda de tubo también me daba vértigo si pensaba en ponérmela, pero al menos no se marcaba tanto como lo mío. – Creo que los chicos han hecho una buena elección, no te preocupes. Vas a trabajar con ellos, así que es la opción más lógica.

- ¿Con ellos? – Dije con una risa nerviosa. - ¿Con todos?

- Con todos. – Sonrió y poniendo una mano en mi hombro me acompañó hasta la salida. – Bien, será mejor que te lleve hasta el lugar.

- ¿Hace falta que te diga que estoy bastante nerviosa? – Le confesé dejándome llevar. – Belén, ¿como lo hiciste para sobrevivir sin… gritar cada cinco segundos?

- La verdad… - Se rió un poco con aquello. – Aún me lo tengo que pensar. Tranquila, son buenos chicos. Tony es un poco buscón, pero te acostumbrarás. Clint va a su aire, pero también tiene sus salidas. Natasha es fantástica, aunque se pasa más tiempo en Shield que otra cosa. – _¿Shield? ¿No había dicho Loki eso?_ – Bruce es muy tierno, aunque también muy reservado. Thor es como un niño grande, tiene muchas ganas de aprender cosas "humanas". Y bueno, Steve… es especial. – Miro hacia un lado, ruborizándose un poco.

- Especial, ¿eh? – Dije dándole un pequeño codazo. Había entablado amistad muy rápido con Belén, pero la verdad es que era muy fácil. Echaba de menos tener amistades cercanas.

- Bu-bu-bueno, si, ya sabes, todo el rollo de el super soldado… - Murmuró entrecortadamente mirándose los zapatos.

- Claro, claro… - Le miré de reojo y añadí algo más para sonrojarla más. – El chico es un poco inocentón, pero no sabe disimular muy bien… Ejem… Verdad "Bee"?

Estuvimos bromeando un poco más hasta que llegamos al lugar.

- ¿Preparada? – Dijo con una sonrisa perfecta.

- Más que nunca. – Dije armándome de valor y quitándome la vergüenza.

- Vamos, que estás preciosa con ese traje. Recuerda, son personas como tú y como yo, así que simplemente se tu misma. – Alzó un puño en el aire y nos reímos a la vez.

Y con un pequeño empujón, abrimos las dobles puertas. La sala que vi ante mi era enorme, limitada por paredes de cristal que daban una visión periférica de cada punto de la ciudad. Además de amplitud, tenía una gran profundidad y altura, ya que en una de las esquinas más cercanas a la puerta había unas escaleras que subían un par de pisos más arriba del suelo, llegando hasta un balcón interior que permitía mirar con todo lujo de detalles la ciudad. Y aquello no era lo más curioso de todo; la habitación estaba dotada de extraños y complejos aparatos, la mayoría patrocinados por las industrias Stark, de los que desconocía su funcionalidad. En un espacio apartado habían unos sillones largos y rojos que destacaban por su sencillez en comparación con tanta tecnologia.

- ¡Bee! ¡María! – Dijo a nuestra entrada Steve trajeado con su uniforme de capitán. – Vaya, te sienta genial ese traje. ¿Preparada para el primer día de trabajo?

- Oh vaya, aquí está la nueva. – Dijo Tony Stark con el guante derecho de su armadura de Iron Man puesto.

- Tony. – Reprochó una voz femenina al lado del empresario. – Bienvenida María. Steve nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy Pepper. – Me saludó una chica altísima, y vestida con algo parecido a lo que llevaba Belén.

- Encantada. – Dije mirando a mi alrededor.

- Oh vaya, bienvenida. – Pronunció una voz por encima de nuestras cabezas. – Disculpa que no vaya a saludarte. Ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

- Ahí tienes a Clint. A su lado esta Sun, también nueva en el equipo. Se unió a nosotros después de la apertura oficial de la torre. Es algo así como otro "ojo de halcón" ¿sabes? Pero no es tan dada a la acción. Digamos que es… _Especial_ en cuanto a dotes visuales, pero es más como nosotras. – Dijo Belén en un susurró a mi lado. Miré cerca del techo y el muchacho se acuclillaba mirando desde los aires al exterior. Por otra parte, la chica, morena y con una larga trenza, estaba de pie, justo al otro extremo. Me sonrió cuando la miré. Tendríamos la misma edad y llevábamos el mismo traje. Bueno, al menos tendría alguien con quien compartir la experiencia de entrar en aquel grupo de super héroes. – Y por ahí esta Thor…

- ¡Bienvenida humana! – Anunció una voz con unos graves increíbles desde la otra punta de la sala. – Me encantan tus retratos, me alegra que trabajes con nosotros.

- Y por allí tienes a Jane, la conocida científica y novia de Thor. – Belén me introducía disimuladamente a los habitantes de aquel enorme lugar. Cada uno estaba trabajando en su espacio. Jane me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una bonita sonrisa. – A su lado, Bruce Banner. – El muchacho trabajaba codo con codo con Jane, y Thor estaba a su lado, dándoles algún tipo de información. Bruce me saludó con un tímido "hola, encantado" mientras se quitaba sus gafas.

Todos coexistían en su espacio. Bruce, Jane y Thor en la esquina más alejada, Tony y Steve estaban a mi lado, cerca de unas pantallas gigantes de Stark Industries. Clint y Sun por los cielos y Natasha, según me comentó Belén, estaba en una misión de "Shield". Tenía que descifrar que significaba "Shield" y porque estaba relacionada con Loki, o al menos, porque lo conocía.

- Belén, será mejor que empecemos a organizar los eventos de este fin de semana. – Anunció Pepper. Y al cabo del rato, las dos se fueron por la puerta asegurándose que Steve iba a "cuidarme".

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, pequeña _zanahoria_. – Murmuró Tony Stark. – ¿Por donde empezamos?

- ¿Zanahoria? – Pregunté con cara de sorpresa.

- Oh sí, bueno, si no recuerdo tu nombre será un bonito mote. – Dijo poniendo la mano en la que no tenía la armadura en la cabeza. – Ya sabes, todo el rollo del pelirrojísimo… Es encantador y muy curioso.

- Así es Tony. – Afirmó Steve. – Te costará entender su mecanismo al principio. Solo dale tiempo. – Rogers rodó los ojos en una mueca y Stark le dio un pequeño codazo.

Sin duda alguna, aquello era un equipo. Bien, me costaría introducirme en algo tan compacto, pero sería cuestión de tiempo, porque todos parecían muy acogedores. Mi primer día consistió en ayudar a Thor, Jane y Bruce a delimitar en un mapa los seísmos que se habían estado dando las pasadas noches. Yo dibujaba el mapa con un generador personalizado por Tony. Tecnología punta que hacía de dibujar, delinear y hacer perspectivas complicadas una completa gozada. Tony y Steve estaban trabajando en algo relacionado y Clint y Sun, desde los cielos, estaban intentando vislumbrar rastros de la luz azul.

Al finalizar el día estaba agotada. No habíamos acabado de delimitar las zonas, pero Steve insistió en que sería mejor que volviera hacia casa. Había entablado amistad con Belén y Sun y las dos me habían confesado que aunque al principio parecía difícil encajar, sería cuestión de tiempo de estar bromeando con los chicos. Ambas llevaban poco tiempo en la empresa, y las dos parecían muy acostumbradas al ambiente. Cuando me fui, Belén ya se había marchado y Sun seguía por los cielos de la sala central con Clint. Hacían un equipo increíble y se compenetraban muy bien. Me habían estado ayudando a centrar el mapa mejor. La cosa de la altura no era aún mi fuerte, así que los admiraba demasiado.

Me cambié de nuevo con calma en la sala que Belén me había mostrado aquella mañana y volví a casa andando con sueño.

- ¿Hola? – Dije al entrar al apartamento y ver que no había nadie en el sofá. - ¿Lo-Loki?

No me contestó nadie. Entré por el salón, mirando a ambos lados de la casa, descubriendo que no estaba ni en la ventana que siempre solía mirar, ni en la cocina. El baño estaba abierto de par en par, descartado.

Mi habitación no estaba cerrada como la había dejado esta mañana.

* * *

Podía notar la presencia de una parte del Tesseracto en el aire. No era todo, no estaba en todo su esplendor, pero su magia dejaba un gran rastro. Si Thanos había estado utilizando la energía de aquel pequeño trozo del Tesseracto que cayó en sus manos, estando Thor en Midgard, pronto lo descubriría. No podría reconocerlo en voz alta, pero deseaba que aquel grupo de defensores de la tierra descubriera ya quien andaba detrás de todo aquello. Yo, por mi parte, no podía hacer nada. Y la humana parecía estar más envuelta de lo que tendría que estarlo con todo aquello. Solo podía esperar a que Thor analizara las cosas y lanzara su propio ataque en aquella partida de ajedrez.

La energía del Tesseracto se estaba condensando en zonas muy puntuales de la ciudad. Aunque desprovisto de más de la mitad de mis poderes, aquello era una cosa que podía percibir gracias a mi instrucción en magia. Thanos había cambiado de estrategia, y ahora que sabía que los "Vengadores" no tenían nada que ver con el Teseracto, había pasado a buscar por otras zonas de la ciudad. La habitación de la humana tenía un ventanal bastante grande que daba al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Entré en su habitación esperando no ser descubierto. Aquel pequeño sitio estaba mucho más desorganizado que el resto de la casa. Papeles, utensilios de dibujo y libros, libros por todos lados. Estanterías llenas de ellos, incluso alguna que otra pila cerca de la cama. Además, todo el ambiente estaba cargado con el olor de aquella humana. Embriagaba mis fosas nasales de tal manera que no podía concentrarme en lo que había venido a hacer. Aquella habitación estaba llena de… distracciones. Tenia que salir pronto.

Eché un vistazo rápido a la ciudad. A simple vista, los nubarrones que avecinaban tormenta no dejaban nada claro el misterio que se escondía detrás. Estaba convencido de que Thanos no dejaría de producir suaves seísmos a toda la ciudad hasta que encontrase el Teseracto… o a mi.

- ¿Loki? ¿Qué-que ha-haces aquí? – Preguntó la pequeña humana justo detrás de mi. Vaya, que oportuno. ¿Por qué hoy había llegado antes?

- Nada. – Dije, intentando salir airoso de aquella situación. Pasé de largo y volví a mi posición inicial.

- ¿Nada? – Volvió a preguntar. Era demasiado curiosa. Y eso me molestaba porque yo tenía muchas cosas que ocultar. - ¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo en mi habitación?

- Será mejor que no entres a tu habitación. Al menos hasta que anochezca. – Le aseguré intentando que no hiciera más preguntas. Estaba seguro que aquella iba ser la zona con más actividad sísmica del edificio. – Cierra bien todas las puertas y permanece lo más alejada posible de esa zona del apartamento.

- ¿Por-Porque? – Dijo mirándome con los ojos abiertos. - ¿Otro terremoto?

Asentí con la cabeza, sentándome de nuevo en mi lado del sofá.

- No. – Murmuró. Las mejillas perdieron el color, y vi como se abrazaba a si misma, haciéndose más pequeña todavía.

Aquella humana era un tanto extraña. No parecía… "normal". No preguntaba demasiado. Tenía carácter, pero sabía controlarse, o eso creía. Era bastante amable para conocerme tan poco. ¿Qué clase de persona adoptaba a un ser extraño como yo sin preguntar? ¿Debía sentirme afortunado de haber caído en el lugar exacto? Aunque eso implicaba parte de culpa que sentía aquella humana, y ese sentimiento era el que me tenía atado a aquel apartamento. Si le decía quien era, si le confesaba todo lo que había pasado, y que aquel "accidente" en la carretera no había sido culpa suya… ¿Seguiría con la libertad de quedarme en su hogar?

- Será mejor que te sientes. – Murmuré indicando el otro lado del sofá.

No dijo nada. Y con una mueca de pánico tomó asiento.

- ¿Buen día en el mundo mortal? – Pregunté, aún sin saber porqué. ¿Culpabilidad al saber que parte de aquello era mi culpa?

- Bastante. – Murmuró cabizbaja. - ¿Qué tal por aquí?

- Soporífero. – Afirmé, mirando a la humana sonreír por primera vez en aquel día.

Parte de la culpa se esfumó. Achaqué tanto sentimentalismo a la ausencia de mis poderes. Estaba siendo demasiado humano. No tenía que sentir lástima.

El silencio se vio roto, una vez más, por mí. Esta vez involuntariamente.

- Oh vaya, - Dijo la chica mirándome con la cabeza inclinada desde el otro lado del sofá. - ¿Tienes mucha hambre, verdad?

_Oh, perfecto_. Loki Laufeyson traicionado por su cuerpo mortal. El estómago me había revelado por completo, había hecho una especie de rugido y me había dejado de improvisto. Al menos la humana lo encontraba divertido, para mi fastidio.

- Sabes si… ¿si me va a dar tiempo? – Preguntó. – A preparar algo, antes de que todo empiece a moverse…

Me miró, esperando una respuesta. Entonces, ella sabía a ciencia cierta que yo podía prever los ataques. Sabía que no era alguien "normal" y no estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta. No sabía si aquello me gustaba, aquella compenetración extraña que estaba surgiendo con aquella humana. Estaba mal, no tenía que estrechar relaciones con nadie, pronto volvería a Asgard.

Asentí, dejando a la muchacha libre por la cocina, atareada en sus cosas.

- Por cierto, Loki. – Se giró, mirándome con detenimiento. – Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es María.

* * *

**¡Presentaciones oficiales hechas! Equipo Vengadores reunido. ¿Que me decís, chicos? Me encantaría escuchar vuestras opiniones, sugerencias o peticiones. ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!**


	6. Familiar

**Capítulo 6: Familiar.**

Sobrevivimos a los seísmos de la pasada noche, y a los de la noche siguiente, y a los del resto de semana. Loki y yo habíamos entablado una relación digna de compañeros de piso para entonces. Aunque hacía más de una semana que soportábamos aquellos terremotos, cada vez parecían diferentes, y su agresividad dependía de ello. Aún con todo, el sofá se había convertido en nuestro refugio, y todas las noches, bajo la petición de Loki, me sentaba y me hacía un ovillo, intentando no pensar en los orígenes del seísmo. La luz variaba, y el azul se difuminaba más o menos según la intensidad de las ondas.

Mi trabajo iba viento en popa, aunque estábamos tan atareados con la delineación del mapa que no podía hablar todo lo que quisiera. Steve me trataba como a una hermana pequeña y eso me daba confianza de sobras para entablar amistad con aquel equipo de súper hombres. Además estaba bastante orgullosa de la relación que había entablado con Sun y Bee (había dejado de llamarla Belén desde que ella me lo había pedido). Era divertido tenerlas alrededor, además nos habíamos dado los teléfonos móviles y alguna que otra vez habíamos quedado antes de entrar a trabajar para desayunar juntas.

Todo iba extrañamente bien. No es que fuera algo normal, me despertaba preparando desayuno para dos, para empezar, y me vestía todas las mañanas para ir a un trabajo con contrato indefinido en el edificio más acreditado de la zona.

Volví a un día de trabajo en la torre. Se había hecho tarde y los chicos estaban bastante desanimados porque no daban con la causa central del seísmo. Yo me sentía bastante inútil porque no podía aportar mucho más a la investigación. Bee se quedó con nosotros en la sala de trabajo, la más alta de toda la torre y la más espaciosa. Se dividía en zonas de trabajo con diferentes aparatos de Stark industries, pantallas y cómodos sofás cerca de las paredes de cristal. Una balconera interior recortaba el círculo que era la sala, claramente pensada para Clint y su nueva acompañante y aprendiz.

- La luz, es igual a la del Tesseracto. – Pronunció Clint desde los aires. – Solo aparece segundos antes, durante y unos segundos después del seísmo. ¿Alguna idea?

- El Tesseracto reside en Asgard. – Afirmó Thor con autoridad mirando desde las paredes de cristal a ciudad. Jane había vuelto a su trabajo a petición de Thor, ya que desde hacía días había estado pensativo y no se olía nada bueno.

- Entonces, ¿por qué esa luz azul se parece tanto? – Sun preguntó asomándose por la barandilla del balcón, mirándonos desde las alturas.

- También se parece a la luz de mi reactor. – Dijo Stark señalándose el pecho. – Pero es poco probable que esta energía provoque seísmos.

- ¿Por qué parecen estar dirigidos? – Preguntó Bee mirando a Steve.

- Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Animó Steve. Para aquel entonces todos habíamos dejado el trabajo y estábamos en una especie de círculo presidido por la pareja de halcones en la cima de la sala. Tony se sentaba en uno de los sofás junto a Bee, que remiraba unas notas de lo que parecía ser el informe de datos registrados.

- Descartemos que sean terremotos naturales. – Dijo Bruce, quitándose las gafas. – He repasado y vuelto a repasar todos los movimientos sucedidos en los intervalos de esta noche, y no hay ningún choque de placas tectónicas, ningún volcán, tampoco hay ciclones ni causas que hagan que sea un fenómeno natural.

- ¿Y toda esa…? – Me detuve, intentando encontrar un adjetivo correcto. – ¿"Energía" azul?

- Quizás esa sea la clave. – Bruce me apuntó con las gafas, sonriendo. – Vas por buen camino. Veréis, otra causa de seísmo es la liberación de la energía potencial elástica que se acumula alrededor de las fallas que están activas.

- ¿Puedes repetir eso cinco veces sin que se te trabe la lengua? – Añadió Tony, dando a entender que el único que se había enterado de aquella explicación era el científico.

- Bien, veréis, el caso es que los terremotos están generados, como bien dijo María, por "energía". – Me sentí inteligente. – Y esa energía es sin duda la luz azul que ha estado cubriendo la ciudad.

- Al menos tenemos algo. – Murmuró Clint, poniendo cara de aburrido.

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a librarnos de esa "energía"? – Steve se cruzó de brazos, sentándose al lado de Bee.

- Pero… - Dijo Bee levantando la vista de los papeles. – Esa energía no ha destruido nada, parece algo… Superficial.

- Exacto. – Afirmó Tony. - ¿Es energía amiga? Porque no me importaría investigarla…

- Esa energía me es familiar. – Resumió Thor. – ¿Stark, puedes dejar esta sala a cielo descubierto?

Stark nos envió a casa después de discutir con un par de constructores sobre la nueva obra que quería llevar a cabo. Desembolsaría una gran cantidad de dinero para transformar aquel techo en una especie de ventana gigante con capacidad de abrir y cerrar. Algo parecido a lo que tienen muchos automóviles hoy en día. Así que teníamos el resto del día libre, aunque antes de poder hacer planes de perezosear en mi apartamento, Sun ya estaba proponiendo salir a cenar y "lo que surgiera" aquella misma noche. Stark se apuntó de cabeza, pero Pepper le recordó que tenía que supervisar aquella obra si querían avanzar algo. Thor, para aquel entonces, había desaparecido de la escena y Bruce prefería evitar aglomeraciones sabiendo que la ciudad podría empezar a "moverse" en cualquier momento.

Eso resumía las cosas a Sun, Bee, Clint, Steve y yo.

- ¿Nos vemos esta tarde sobre las… 8? – Agregó Sun al pequeño grupo que habíamos quedado. Todos asintieron y yo me fui con las chicas hacia el vestuario.

- No se si será buena idea lo de irnos por ahí ahora que el suelo no deja de moverse. – Resumí una vez dentro del vestidor y poniéndome de vuelta mis zapatos.

- Oh, claro que es buena idea. – Afirmó Sun, abrochando los botones de su chaqueta. – Además, Bee necesita un empujón.

- ¿Un qué? – Contestó la muchacha.

- Un empujón, ya sabes. Steve es muy vergonzoso, y tú eres igual, alguien tiene que daros un empujoncito. – Sun levantó las cejas y miró con perspicacia a la rubia.

- Pe-pero… - Murmuró Bee, intentando dar con la cerradura de la taquilla.

- Pero nada. – Dijo la morena en un tono que no admitía discusión.– Poneos guapas chicas. Esta noche vengaremos la fiesta. – Guiñó un ojo y con aire alegre, salió del vestuario.

- ¡Pues que sepas que yo veo demasiado rollo entre tú y Clint! – Atinó a decir Bee antes de que a puerta se pudiera cerrar.

- Si te sirve de algo, yo también lo pienso. – Añadí por lo bajini justo antes de empezar a reírnos.

Salimos del edificio juntas y nos despedimos en el parking. Me fui a casa un poco nerviosa, anticipando lo que pasaría aquella noche. Mientras hacía el camino a casa hice memoria de mi fondo de armario y descubrí que no tenía nada especial que ponerme para aquella noche. No es que quisiera vestir de etiqueta, pero me hacía ilusión estrenar algo nuevo y la ocasión lo merecía. Hacía tiempo que no me compraba ropa, y ahora que estaba contratada por uno de los millonarios más codiciados,… ¿Por qué no dar una vuelta por las tiendas de mi barrio?

Así fue como después de comprar un par de conjuntos sencillos, volví a casa cargada de bolsas y antes de lo previsto. Pasé por un restaurante de comida rápida antes de volver, y encargué dos menús básicos. No sabía si aquella comida le gustaría a mi inquilino, pero de todas formas ya la había comprado…

- ¡Hola! – Dije empujando la puerta de entrada con las caderas ya que iba llena de bolsas. Cerré con otro golpe y entré hasta el comedor, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. – Te he traído esto para ti. Es comida.

No esperé ningún gracias a cambio. Loki simplemente me miró con su mirada inquisitiva.

- Se que cada día vengo antes… - Me senté a su lado y me llevé un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Emm… Bueno, esta noche estaré afuera. ¿crees que volverá a haber otro terremoto?

- No deberías salir. – Dijo tajantemente.

- Serán unas pocas horas. Necesito despejarme… aunque bueno, no debería darte ninguna explicación. – Abrí la bolsa de la comida y cogí una de las hamburguesas.

- No es buena idea. – No me atreví a mover la vista hasta sus ojos, pero fue irremediable levantar la cabeza. Siempre me sentía como si me estuviera echando la bronca por algo que había hecho mal.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté.

- No deberías alejarte de aquí por las noches. – Lo miré a los ojos y fue un error.

- ¿Po-po-porque pareces saber que tipo de cosa es lo que sucede? – Volví a preguntar, más nerviosa que anteriormente. Solté lo que tenía en las manos en la mesa auxiliar. – Puedes verlo. Puedes… Sentirlo. Sabes lo que es. Podrías ayudarnos.

- ¿Ayudaros? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Sí,… - ¿Qué le decía ahora? – Ya sabes… La ciudad entera se pregunta qué es eso. Podrías salir y ayudar… y…

- ¿A tú Capitán América? – Su voz sonó con sorna.

- ¡No! - ¿Porqué me estaba alterando tanto? – No… es solo que... Da igual.

Me levanté y recogiendo las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo, entré en mi habitación, dispuesta a echarme una siesta antes de salir por la noche. No iba a pensar más en Loki, simplemente me estaba complicando las cosas. Aunque no se que hubiera hecho sin él cuando hubieran empezado los seísmos.

A las horas me levanté y me fui directa a la ducha mirándome los pies, dispuesta a ignorar a Loki. También evité que mi cabeza hiciera preguntas estúpidas como por qué me importaba tanto lo que él pensara de Steve o porque no podía dejar de pensar en la manera que tenía de pedirme que no me alejara de la casa. Su mirada era un punto fuerte que utilizaba contra mi. No podía soportar lo que pesaban esos ojos tan verdes sobre mi. Bien, me había prohibido pensar, pero estaba pensando. Salí de la ducha y rebusqué en una de las bolsas que me había traído. Había comprado un conjunto parecido al que Bee llevaba en la oficina, solo que menos formal. Era una falda de tubo alta de cintura y hasta las rodillas, de un violeta oscuro. Me abotoné la camisa blanca con mangas de 3/4 y con cuidado me la metí por dentro de la falda. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa, pero era un día especial, y quería sentirme especial, aunque me diera un poco de pudor desprenderme de mis amados pantalones. Antes de salir del baño, me puse un poco de color en las mejillas y labios y algo de eyeliner. Bien, estaba lista.

Miré la puerta del baño, cerrada a cal y canto. Era cuestión de abrir y salir hasta mi habitación, pero ahora sentía como si alguien me fuera a juzgar nada más poner un pie en el exterior. _Va, que en realidad es un desconocido…_

Abrí corriendo y salí disparada como una flecha hasta mi habitación y cerré escondiéndome detrás de la puerta. Tenía que controlar mis niveles de histeria en un futuro. Llegaba increíblemente tarde, había dormido más de lo necesario. Me puse unos zapatos altos y antes de poder pensarme en si salir o no, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Corrí a cogerlo, lo había dejado en la mesa auxiliar, al lado de la bolsa de la comida.

- ¿Sí? ¡Ho-hola! – Dije contestando a Steve al otro lado del teléfono. Me preguntó a qué altura vivía para irme a buscar ya que acababa de venir de buscar a Bee. Le dije el nombre de la calle mientras escuchaba de fondo a Bee discutir con el GPS desde el asiento del copiloto. No dieron con la calle exacta, lo que era lo más lógico y normal dado a que más que acera, aquello era un callejonzuelo bastante oscuro. Les dije que si querían venir a buscarme fueran a una calle conocida y bastante cercana a mi casa. Me dijeron que en quince minutos estarían allí y colgué el teléfono sintiéndome por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación, observada.

Me giré, intentando apartar mis ojos de los suyos, eran como un imán, siempre que estaba cerca no podía mirar a otro lugar. Busqué la chaqueta en el perchero y sin saber bien qué hacer, me senté en el sofá individual, sintiéndome juzgada bajo la mirada de Loki.

- Sabes que no es buena idea. – Murmuró, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

- No pasará nada. Tu mismo lo has dicho muchas veces. Si se… mueve algo, simplemente estaré quieta. O me sentaré. – Contesté algo enfadada. El silencio se hizo presente, pero antes de que pasara un minuto, mi boca no pudo contenerse. - ¿Desde cuando te preocupas?

- ¿Preocupar? No te confundas humana. – Loki sonrió de medio lado, y por primera vez en la noche, me miró directamente a los ojos. – Simplemente no quiero que luego vengas arrepintiéndote. No pidas clemencia, ya te lo avisé.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué te afecta a ti todo esto? Incluso si no volviera a esta casa, tú seguirías mirando tras esa ventana, ignorando todo lo demás y utilizando adjetivos extraños. – Lo miré a lo ojos sin miedo, estaba a punto de salir, así que podía soltarle todo lo que pensaba y cuando viniera, estaría dormido y me libraría de reproches. - ¿Es que acaso temes a alguien de allí afuera? ¿Hay alguien persiguiéndote?

Loki calló, su sonrisa se había borrado, pero seguía manteniéndome la mirada largo y tendido. Era como si me estuviera gritando una verdad a la cara solo con sus pupilas, pues su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo.

- ¿Sabes?, yo también he tenido muchos problemas, y no tienes porque ser tan arisco con los demás. Menos aún con los que te quieren ayudar. – Me levanté, poniéndome la chaqueta mientras le soltaba aquella parrafada de sentimientos encontrados. – Se que parece extraño pero, me recuerdas un poco a mi. Quizás sea por eso por lo que te soporto. Yo también tuve miedo de alguien. Y se que quizás no es comparable a tu situación, o que quizás ni siquiera sea lo que te estoy diciendo pero,… Podrías abrir más tu mente, intentar dejar que te echen una mano. – Seguía en silencio, mirándome expectante. - ¿Ves esto? – Le señalé una cicatriz en el brazo, izquierdo, y unas cuantas más del derecho. – Yo no solía ser muy "querida" en la escuela, ¿entiendes? – Silencio. Empezaba a importunarme, lo mejor sería irme de allí, la rabia estaba empezando a afectarme seriamente y notaba mis párpados más auguados de lo normal. - También tenía a una panda de abusones tras de mi. Pero no soy tan… orgullosa.

Y con toda la dignidad con la que pude, salí dando un portazo.


	7. Tregua

**Capítulo 7: Tregua.**

Caminé las calles que separaban mi apartamento del sitio donde les había indicado a Bee y Steve. Hacía bastante frío y algunas nubes se acumulaban en el rectángulo de cielo que podía observar a través de los rascacielos. Aún no había anochecido, pero empezaba a oscurecer. Cuando llegué, vi a Bee apoyada en un coche, hablando con Steve, que estaba a su lado. Así, a simple vista, parecían una pareja. Algo tímidos, muy comedidos, y juntos, parecían brillar. Añoraba algo así, algo tan puro y auténtico.

No era la primera vez que veía a Steve vestido de calle, era un chico bastante clásico, aunque las camisas de cuadros le sentaban de maravilla. En cambio, era la primera vez que veía a Bee vestida sin el uniforme: llevaba jersey blanco con un estampado juvenil, una falda de vuelo de colores tierra y una chaqueta americana negra. Sus zapatos eran planos, clásicos y de cordones, y de su cuello colgaba un pequeño colgante que brillaba con la luz de las farolas cercanas.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Dije cuando estuve a dos pasos de ellos. Estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que no notaron mi presencia.

- ¡Hola! – Me contestaron al unísono.

Hubo un par de besos, algún que otro abrazo, y nos metimos todos en el coche dispuestos a ir al punto en el que habíamos quedado con Sun y Clint. Al llegar, Clint nos esperaba al lado de su moto.

- ¿Y Sun? – Preguntó Clint después de los saludos. – Pensaba que estaría con vosotros.

Antes de poder contestar, el sonido de un motor rugiendo se acercó a nosotros, y con una frenada seca, una moto aparcó a escasos centímetros de la de Clint.

- ¿Me buscabais? – Dijo Sun quitándose el casco y mostrando su larga trenza. El beige de sus pantalones contrastaba con el negro de su moto y su chaqueta de cuero. Tampoco iba en tacones, así que era la única que había escogido la ligera incomodidad, aunque también era la más bajita del grupo.

* * *

La humana se había puesto contra mi y había vuelto a huir en un acto de rebeldía. Hacía horas que se había marchado y el sol había dejado de hacer acto de presencia. Desde aquella ventana solo se podía ver la oscuridad de la noche y se escuchaba a las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal. Estaba inquieto por alguna razón desconocida.

Recapacité sobre los hechos ocurridos con anterioridad. Si antes sospechaba que ella intuía que había una parte de mi que podía predecir los seísmos, ahora lo sabia con total claridad. No solo lo sabía, si no que lo había afirmado con total seguridad. Y aún así, durante mi estancia en aquella casa, no había preguntado ni una sola vez por aquello. Simplemente me había pedido colaboración con el hombre patriótico, a quien le estaba cogiendo más tirria de lo normal.

¿Colaboración? ¿Que se esperaba que hiciera? ¿Unirme al tal Steve Rogers y indicarle cuando aquello estaba a punto de disparar? Además de que era imposible descubrirme ahora que Thanos estaba controlando cada ápice de la ciudad, era improbable que alguien como yo hiciera algo así. Menos después del malentendido que había tenido con los Vengadores tiempo atrás.

Estaba atrapado en aquella jaula, y no podía descubrirme, no a menos que Thanos cesara su búsqueda, y sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría de hacerlo, porque la paciencia no era una de sus muchas cualidades. Simplemente tenía que engatusar por otro tiempo a aquella humana sentimentalista.

Me removí en el asiento al pensar en aquella última charla antes de irse. ¿Por qué parecía saber todo lo que me pasaba? Sabía que estaba huyendo, aunque no a ciencia cierta. ¿Era verdad, entonces, que había pasado por lo mismo que yo? Aquellas citarices enmarcándole los brazos n dejaban lugar a dudas. ¿Qué clase de persona pudo haberle hecho aquello? ¿También vivía a la sombra de alguien? Me inquietaba pensar que en el fondo no éramos tan distintos. Quizás, sentíamos lo mismo, pero no éramos para nada iguales.

No podía compararme a una vida mortal, Asgard estaba por encima de Midgard.

Mi monologo interior se detuvo en aquella simple oración. Quizás era cierto que no podía ser comparado, porque incluso en aquel planeta llamado Tierra, parecía existir el perdón. ¿Por qué no podía volver a Asgard, si no? ¿Me concederían el perdón residiendo en Midgard? ¿Podría redimir mis actos y empezar desde cero? ¿Dejaría de vivir a la sombra de Thor?

Aunque siempre parecía seguir sus pasos, desde lejos. Thor fue el primero en batallar contra Jotunheim, aunque más tarde yo acabé su jugada. Thor fue exiliado por Odin, sin ningún tipo de poder hasta cambiar su conducta, y ahora yo parecía estar en la misma situación. Thor fue encontrado por Jane, y ahora yo estaba asistido por otro mortal. Thor se había equivocado por codiciar poder… ¿me habría equivocado yo también? Thor y Loki. Loki y Thor, parecían las dos mitades de un rompecabezas sin resolver. Siempre oculto, tras la sombra de Thor, no parecía importar en un reino repleto de riquezas. ¿Alguien me echaría de menos en Asgard?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un rayo que cruzó el cielo y se reflejó a través de la ventana. Segundos después, un trueno rugió con furia, y casi al mismo compás, el seísmo previsto, contrajo la ciudad.

* * *

La cena había ido de fábula, y el local que había escogido Bee, recomendado por Pepper, era perfecto y con ambiente juvenil y social. A la vez que me lo pasaba bien y me despejaba, conocía a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Aunque no podía evitar sentir que sobraba allí, porque estaba demasiado claro que Steve sólo tenía ojos para Bee y Sun y Clint, bueno, digamos que estaban empezando a llevarse discretamente más que bien. Por lo que me pude enterar, Sun ya conocía a Clint de mucho antes que empezar a trabajar, habían sido amigos de la infancia, y eso se podía comprobar en la confianza que destilaban.

A parte de lo evidente, mi cabeza no paraba de ronronear en segundo plano. Me sentía mal por haber dejado a Loki de aquella manera. ¿Qué tal estaría solo cuando empezaran los seísmos? Además, estaba lloviendo de forma violenta… ¿Estaría todo bien por casa? ¿Habría comido algo? Llevaba días comiendo normal, pero apuesto a que aquella tarde no había probado bocado. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Un trueno cortó mi hilo de pensamientos. Sería mejor que volviera a casa… Empezaba a ser tarde y lo más seguro es que mañana tuviera que madrugar porque Tony parecía haber avanzado mucho en la obra. El dinero era el recurso más preciado en tema de negocios después de todo. Además, estaba un poco cansada y tenía ganas de tumbarme en mi cama. Había pasado de media noche y todo mi humor se había estado esfumando poco a poco, como en un reloj de arena, hasta consumirse. Ahora me sentía un tanto floja de emociones y bastante cansada sentimental y físicamente. Era agotador pensar y fingir que estabas bien todo el tiempo. Recordar mi pasado tampoco me había hecho ningún bien, aunque era una cicatriz curada y más que cerrada, siempre quedaba ese sentimiento hueco al observar las marcas.

No tuve que esperar mucho rato más hasta que Bee anunció que sería mejor volver a su casa, ya que ella entraba mucho antes que yo al trabajo. Clint y Sun se quedaron un rato más en el local que habíamos visitado después de cena y con un guiñito de ojo disimulado de mi parte hacia la chica, nos fuimos hacia el parking. No hablé mucho durante el trayecto, mi cabeza estaba anticipando una conversación imaginaria con Loki, donde parte del tiempo yo le ignoraba y me encerraba en mi habitación. Les dije que me dejara donde me habían recogido, y con un par de abrazos más, volví a la calle, cubriéndome con el paraguas que Bee me había dejado.

Anduve un tanto cabizbaja, mirándome a mis agotados pies, con cuidado de no resbalar ahora que el suelo estaba completamente mojado. No tenía ganas de volver, pero tampoco tenía ganas de quedarme en ningún sitio particular. Había descartado la opción de pasar la noche en mi furgoneta solo por el mero hecho de que me había dejado las llaves en casa. La había aparcado justo en la calle de enfrente de mi portería así que hubiera sido un buena idea. Estaba agradecida de que Steve me hubiera venido a buscar, presentarme así vestida junto aquel cacharro hubiera desentonado un poco. Me reí por lo bajini.

No pude ni siquiera parpadear antes de que todo se volviera increíblemente azul. Era como si un nuevo día se hubiera puesto, pero los rayos del supuesto sol, eran azules, gélidos. Todo reflejaba una sombra escalofriante, y la tonalidad de las cosas se había establecido en la franja azul. Mirar al cielo sólo hacía que cegar la vista. Aún así, seguía lloviendo, y torpemente me di prisa para llegar a casa antes de que empezara a temblar todo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar a mi portería, vi a dos muchachos agachados frente a mi furgoneta. Me detuve por curiosidad. Uno de ellos intentaba introducir algo fino, parecido a un alambre, por la cerradura.

-¡HEY! – Grité enfurecida. – ¡ALEJAOS DE MI FURGONETA! – Añadí a pleno pulmón.

Los muchachos me miraron con cara extrañada. La calle estaba desierta, y al decir verdad, aquella luz era como una especie de alarma, todo el mundo huía hacia un lugar seguro cuando el cielo se iluminaba por la noche. Aquellos chicos se estaban aprovechando del momento, y en realidad, no eran los únicos, una ola de vandalismo estaba afectando a las noches en Manhattan desde que los seísmos estaban a pie del día. La ciudad se despertaba con algún que otro hurto menor, pero recientemente el robo de coches había afectado algunas zonas. Supuse que aquellos adolescentes simplemente habían pensado que era buena idea hacer algo por el estilo.

- ¡OS HE DICHO QUE OS APARTÉIS DE MI FURGONETA! – Volví a gritar, esta vez con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, y haciendo acopio de toda mi valía, me acerqué a mi coche.

"Vamos" Le dijo uno a otro, asustándose de mi momentánea aparición. El muchacho que estaba agachado seguía empeñado en meter aquella especie de alambre y abrir la furgoneta, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la alarma saltó. Me sentí orgullosa de mi viejo vehículo, y el chico del alambre se levantó, un tanto asustado.

- Vamos, tío vamos. – Dijo el segundo, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro. Pero el muchacho estaba demasiado enfadado para reaccionar y se levanto con cara de profundo odio hacia mi.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – dijo a tiempo que notaba el suelo mecerse un poco. Se acercó a mi, y aunque fuese menor que yo, me sacaba una cabeza.

- ¡ES MI FURGONETA! – Grité.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? – El muchacho me vacilaba mirándome desde su altura. Ahora el suelo no se movía solo un poco.

- Vámonos de aquí Jay. – Le advirtió el otro chico, que miraba hacia el cielo asustado. – Esto no pinta bien.

- Parece que la señorita tiene un problema, aún no nos podemos ir de aquí. – Respondió sin apartar los ojos.

- CLARO QUE LO TENGO. – No podía dejar de gritar, no se si era por valentía a por nerviosismo. – ES MI MALDITA FURGONETA Y ESTAS INTENTANDO LLEVARTELA.

- Entonces es mi problema pija de mierda. – Oh vaya, sí, tal como iba vestida era una impresión bastante acertada.

Con un golpe violento, el suelo hizo un vaivén y un rayo de luz iluminó la calle, dejándome ciega por unos instantes hasta que mi pupila se acostumbró a la nueva iluminación, aún así, era difícil mantener la vista fija. El suave traqueteo se convirtió en algo demasiado violento, y estar de pie era una tarea difícil. No pude ver nada, pero mi muñeca ardía con la presión de aquel desconocido.

- Será mejor que hagas como si no hubieras visto nada, ¿de acuerdo? – Me retorcí del dolor. Como no podía contestar debido a la conmoción de tales advenimientos en tan corto periodo, de mi boca solio salió un alarido mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. - ¿Me has escuchado bien? - Me levantó del suelo cogiéndome del suelo de la camisa. – Ni una jodida palabra de esto a nadie ¿entiendes? – El terremoto hacia que las sacudidas que el muchacho me estaba dando fueran mas certeras, intenté liberarme soltando alguna patada pero no pude hacer nada si n que rugir de rabia. – Ni una sol…

Bajo la luz cegadora pude ver una sombra mientras caía de espaldas al suelo mojado. El paraguas, que había quedado olvidado desde el primer grito, ahora estaba a mi lado. Supuse que el muchacho abría perdido el equilibrio, porque ahora el seísmo era demasiado fuerte, y parecía que las calles se iban a partir en dos. Nunca había sido tan violento ni tan brillante, y escasa lluvia que seguía cayendo no ayudaba en nada. Intenté levantarme del sitio apoyando mis muñecas contra el suelo, mientras me llevaba una mano a la sien, donde me había dado un golpe.

Al fondo de la calle, pude ver como los dos muchachos corrían despavoridos hacia la dirección contraria, mientras una sombra se reflejaba hacia mi, cortándome la luz. Aquella figura esbelta me daba la espalda y miraba al cielo, consternado. Fuera quien fuera, me había librado de aquello dos, y le estaba agradecida desde mi fueron interno. Levantarme era casi imposible, ya no solo por el hecho de la inestabilidad, si no porque me dolía todo el cuerpo, y me sentía pesada y muy cansada.

- Maldita miniatura humana. – Dijo una voz por lo bajini. – Levántate.

Lo miré entonces. Loki, sin ninguna duda. Era él el que había apartado a los gamberros. ¿Por qué? ¿Habrían hecho efectos mis palabras? ¿Por qué me sentía culpable, viéndolo tras aquella luz azul? Se veía terriblemente cansado y las ojeras se el marcaban debajo de los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado?

- No puedo. – Murmuré llevando a cabo una huida fallida. – Ayúdame.

* * *

La luz azul había vuelto a la ciudad cuando una voz familiar se escuchó por encima de la lluvia. Venía de la calle, y era inconfundible.

- ¡OS HE DICHO QUE OS APARTÉIS DE MI FURGONETA! – Gritó la voz aguda de la humana.

Me asomé por curiosidad, y allí estaba, al lado de aquel trasto al que llamaba vehículo, gritando una vez más contra unos mortales que parecían buscar problemas. La humana era insensata, aunque tenía la suficiente valentía de defender lo suyo. Me quedé a observar, y la cosa solo fue de mal en peor cuando uno de ellos se le encaró. Mal, aquello estaba mal. Incluso yo lo sabía. ¿Era aquel el tipo de persona que le había buscado problemas en el pasado? Me remordí.

Thor siempre me había sacado las castañas del fuego cuando tenía un problema similar. Siempre me pregunté porque, incluso sabiendo que no éramos hermanos, intentó persuadirme más de una vez, devolviéndome al camino correcto. Aunque bien sabia cual era su filosofía, proteger al débil, Thor no habría hecho eso por mi, porque no mostraba flaqueza alguna. Tampoco era compasión, ni culpabilidad. Era algún tipo de sentimiento que lo hacia recapacitar. Después de todo, no éramos hermanos, ni siquiera hermanastros, simplemente dos extraños afiliados por muchos años. ¿Qué era aquello, pues?

_Sentimiento._

El traqueteo empezó de nuevo mientras volvía a enfocar mi vista por la ventana. La humana ahora estaba enfrentándose al humano que pretendía cometer el hurto. Nunca aprendía. Apretando el puño de pura impotencia contra el cristal, me giré intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver. No era mi problema si aquella criatura no volvía a su casa.

…Si hubiera podido, si hubiera estado en mi mano, hubiera querido que alguien me tendiera una mano cuando caí por el Bifrost. Thor, siempre estaba ahí. Odin carecía de sentimiento, o eso parecía demostrar. ¿Era esa clase de figura en la que me quería acabar convirtiendo?

Mi desagrado por Odin me movió. Escuché un gemido de dolor agudo, y sin asomarme por la puerta, volví mis pasos, y por primera vez, abrí la puerta de entrada.

El traqueteo se hizo mucha mayor cuando pisé el asfalto. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, y no tenía que dejar rastro alguno. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, el seísmo se hizo mayor, y la luz más cegadora. Jugaba contra tiempo, la magia de tanos podría rastrear la mia perfectamente. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, utilicé los pocos recursos de magia que me quedaban y me posicioné frente al humano, espantándolo con alguna clase de truco infantil que solía utilizar cuando quería espantar a Thor en la infancia. Con eso bastaría. Humanos, en el fondo, tan inocentes.

El mortal corrió calle abajo, soltando bruscamente a la humana que había estado asiendo por el cuello de la camisa. Me intenté largar, pero el murmullo de quejas de dolor me hizo rechistar por lo bajo.

- Levántate.

- No puedo. – Intentaba aferrarse a cualquier precio, pero su cuerpo se iba de lado cada vez que una sacudida se avecinaba. Estaba claro que Thanos había detectado mi magia, porque todo empezó moverse de una forma descontrolada y violenta, y incluso para un ser como yo, aquello resultaba difícil. – Ayúdame.

¿Ayuda? ¿Era aquello algún tipo de clemencia? ¿Se estaba rindiendo? No lograba entender como unas palabras tan humillantes podrían salir de su boca con tanta facilidad. Extendía su mano hacia mi, intentando buscar un soporte. La contemplé con los ojos abiertos. Había quedado fascinado con la facilidad de sus palabras. ¿Era humillante aquello?

Un eco lejano retumbó en mi mente. Mi propia voz, cargada de odio, arrastrando las palabras: "La tierra te ha ablandado, Thor."

* * *

Extendí mi mano, intentando alcanzar a Loki. No podía levantarme. Me miró, extrañado, pero reaccionó a tiempo y me alegró al suya. De un empujón, me tiro hacia si, y choqué contra su pecho mientras intentaba agarrarme fuerte a su brazo. Loki, sin decir palabra alguna, me arrastro portería adentro, asiéndome fuerte por la cintura.

Subir las escaleras fue costoso, así que en algún momento de desesperación arrojé mis zapatos al aire, subiendo descalza los tramos que me quedaban. Era imposible mantener el equilibro, y aquella vez, el seísmo estaba durando demasiado. Parecía un terremoto real. ¿Habria tenido algo que ver el hecho de que Tony modificara la torre el que ahora todo se agitara con la violencia que lo anterior?

Llegamos a casa, y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Como si se tratara de nuestro refugio personal, me arrastré hacia el sofá, con ansiedad contenida y una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago. No solté el brazo de loki en ningún momento, me daba esa especie de seguridad y paz interior que en aquellos momentos de caos necesitaba. Miré al sofá, pensando que aquello no era más que otro mueble.

- No es buena idea. – Resumí mirando con incredulidad a los cojines. – Esta vez, tal vez, deberíamos replantearnos el irnos. ¿Qué hay si se derrumba el edifico con nosotros dentro? ¿Has visto como se mueve tod…

Con un suave "shh" me vi arrastrada a una esquina del sofá, junto a un acomodado Loki. El sofá era ancho y espacioso, pero para entonces, solo ocupábamos una plaza y media de la parte derecha. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo el vaivén incluso estando sentada. Necesitaba respirar con normalidad, y recordé una cosa que me enseñó mi madre cuando de pequeña me entraba el pánico.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Loki, lo justo y necesario para que mi oreja encontrara una respiración acompasada a a que regularme. El muchacho no se quejó, y di por echo que daba su visto bueno.

Cerré los ojos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón envueltos en el caos, después de todo, estábamos en tregua.

* * *

**Actualización, y esta vez he decidido subir dos capitulos, porque me hacía ilusión que los leyerais juntos. Este capítulo se vio muy inspirado por la canción ****_"Safe and sound"_**** de Taylor Swift, tanto por letra como por melodia. Espero que disfruteis leyendolo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo. **

**Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinion, asi que si os apetece, decirmela por reviews. **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que hacen fav, siguen la historia y dejan reviews. **

**Muchos abrazos, bellos. **

**Lady Charisma.**


	8. Indomable

**Capítulo 8: Indomable.**

Me desperté cuando un rayo de sol impactó en mi cara. Parpadeé un par de veces, intentado enfocar mi vista. Mis cejas se curvaron cuando me di cuenta de que aquella no era la visión que se veía desde mi cama. Me quedé quieta, notando como una respiración acompasada se movía cerca de mi. Miré hacia arriba con cautela. La barbilla de Loki se apoyaba en mi cabeza, y mi mano descansaba en su pecho. Como si tuviera un resorte, me moví con la rapidez de un ninja. Me había quedado dormida en el sillón con Loki como almohada. Me puse colorada como un tomate y me alejé intentando no hacer ruido.

Miré al muchacho detenidamente, estaba profundamente dormido en una posición un tanto incómoda. Debajo de sus ojos se formaban unas manchas liliáceas del cansancio. Aquella no era posición para dormir… aunque supuse que nos habíamos estado usando de almohada mutuamente y me puse más roja si cabía. Sus facciones relajadas bajo la luz del sol parecían irreales, me perdí a mi misma observando su perfil, su piel blanquecina semejante al mármol, su largo cuello curvado a la altura de la nuez, su clavícula definida, sus hombros…

El móvil sonó, despertándome de mi ensoñación. Loki abrió los ojos de repente y yo miré alarmada hacia otro lugar. Me abalancé sobre el móvil, era solo un mensaje, así que lo dejé olvidado de nuevo, mirando hacia el chico.

- Buenos días Loki. – Sonreí un poco incómoda colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja derecha. El muchacho parecía estar incubando algún tipo de resfriado, o simplemente estaba tremendamente cansado. Quizás ayer hizo más esfuerzo del que debería… - Esto… he estado pensando que quizás,… Te gustaría dormir en mi cama. Ósea, en mi dormitorio ya-ya-ya sabes que es la única habitación de la ca-casa. – Bien, lo estaba haciendo de fábula. – Esta-tarás más co-cómodo si descansas allí unas ho-horas.

Loki me clavó su mirada durante unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me levanté de un revuelo y me arreglé para salir a trabajar.

Bajando las escaleras del edificio me encontré con mis zapatos. La noche anterior los había dejado allí tirados, y estaban tal cual cayeron al suelo. Después de todo no sabia si tenía vecinos… Aquel edificio parecía estar abandonado. Solo estaba yo y bueno, ahora… Loki. Mientras abría la furgoneta pensé en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Discutíamos mucho, el era demasiado arrogante y decía cosas que no lograba entender en absoluto, pero después hacía cosas como aquella… y me intrigaba más todavía. Me subí al coche y conduje hacia la torre, pero mi móvil volvió a sonar. Cuando hube aparcado lo miré. Dos mensajes. Uno era de Tony, era conjunto y decía que nos podríamos tomar otro día libre. El otro y más reciente era de Tony también, y decía que mejor pensáramos en tomarnos unas vacaciones, ya que la reparación le estaba dando severos dolores de cabeza. Al final del mensaje ponía que estuviésemos preparados para todo, y que nos haría saber cuando volver.

Bueno, estaba en el centro de la ciudad… Tal vez podría aprovecharlo y hacer algo de compras. Volví a arrancar y me fui a un centro comercial. No se veía tanta gente como antes por las calles. Los ataques habían dejado una huella en la seguridad de los ciudadanos. Moverse por el centro comercial era más fácil que de costumbre.

Compré mucha más comida de la necesaria. Todo tipo de dulces, salados y bebidas. Quería llenar el carro a más no poder ahora que podía permitírmelo. Pagué con la tarjeta y conduje mi repleto carro de vuelta al parking, no sin antes pasarme por una pequeña librería que había por allí, para deleitarme con un pequeño capricho. Al salir algo llamó mi atención. Un rótulo coloreado estaba frente a un maniquí de chico. Ofertas. Me quedé mirando al modelo. Pantalones tejanos negros y un jersey verde con algún tipo de marca en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Loki no tenía mucha ropa… Tampoco sabía cuánto iba a estar en mi casa pero no parecía tener fecha límite. Y no es que le quisiera echar… Tal vez podría curiosear, solo por gusto. Entré. La tienda era pequeña, pero ofrecía una gran variedad de estilos. Solo había ropa de hombre. El carro era algo incomodo de llevar ya que los pasillos eran bastante estrechos.

- Puedes dejar el carro aquí si quieres. – Dijo la dependienta mirándome con una sonrisa enternecedora. Su tez era oscura y llevaba su pelo afro recogido en una coleta.

- Oh, muchas gracias. – Contesté dejándolo justo a su lado. – Perdone, el jersey que tienen en el aparador…

- Está por aquí. – Me lo señaló.

- Gracias. – Lo cogí sacando la percha y lo miré detenidamente. Ese verde… Me recordaba tanto a él. Lo miré detenidamente. Loki tenía las espaldas anchas pero estaba bastante delgado… - ¿Qué talla es esta? – Pregunté intentando descifrar la etiqueta.

- ¿Qué talla buscas? – Me preguntó removiendo entre las perchas.

- Eh… Ummm… - Eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

- ¿No sabes que talla usa tu chico? ¿Cómo es, entonces?– Preguntó haciéndome sonrojar. Me guiñó un ojo y yo quise desmentirlo pero no podía ni siquiera hablar.

- Es-está bastante delgado. – Respondí como pude. – Pero es ancho de espaldas.

- Entonces esta te vendrá bien. – Me alargó la percha. - ¿Algo más querida?

Y así fue como nos enzarzamos en una búsqueda de camisas y pantalones. En total, compré dos pares de pantalones, los negros del escaparate y unos tejanos azules bastante oscuros. El jersey verde, tres camisetas simples de manga corta, verde, blanca y negra y una camisa negra. Me había vuelto loca, pero la vendedora tenía mucha labia y no paraba de decirme que todo estaba en oferta. En total no me gasté mucho dinero. Me llevé uno de los pantalones a mitad de precio por haber comprado el otro. Una de las camisetas me salió gratis, cosas del 3x2, y la camisa también estaba rebajada un 15%. Salí cargada de bolsas y con el carrito, sintiéndome feliz y algo acalorada. Era la primera vez que compraba ropa a un chico y era algo extraño. ¿Cómo se la daría? Bien podía decirle que era un regalo por lo de anoche…

Volví a casa con todas las bolsas. Me costó un par de viajes poder llevar todo a mi apartamento. La puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta, y asomándome por la rendija, pude ver a Loki durmiendo. Después de todo, me había hecho caso. Me quedé más tiempo del necesario mirándolo. La sola imagen de ver a un chico en mi habitación me resultaba extraña. Más si sumábamos que estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Además, era una cama de matrimonio. Parecía… otra cosa. Agité la cabeza y me puse a colocar la compra en su sitio.

Para principios de la tarde había hecho todas las tareas de casa atrasadas. Estaba haciendo algo de comer cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente y Loki salió, como atraído por el olor de la comida. Se frotó la nuca con una de sus manos mirando a mi dirección.

- Buenos días. – Dije dándole una sonrisa de complicidad. - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Um… - Contestó levantando las cejas, se acercó con lentitud y miró a la olla. Estaba hirviendo pasta. - ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

- Comida.

- Eso logro entenderlo. – Arqueó una ceja.

- Macarrones. – Contesté.

- ¿Macarrones? – Dudó.

- Pasta… - El chico me miraba extrañado. - ¿Nunca has comido… pasta? – No contestó. - ¿Se puede saber de donde eres?

- No soy de por aquí. – Murmuró, alejándose hacia el salón y sonriendo de medio lado.

La comida fue como la seda. Estábamos más… ¿Relajados? La tregua aún duraba. Después de comer nos sentamos en el sofá y puse la televisión, esperando encontrar alguna película. Anunciaron "Pesadillas antes de navidad" y me dirigí corriendo a la cocina a hacer palomitas y traje unas bebidas.

- ¡Ah! Me encanta esta película. – Dije sentándome en el sofá recogiendo el bol. - ¿La has visto alguna vez?

- Creo que no he tenido el placer. – Contestó.

- Ten, coge unas cuantas… - Me miró, con cara dubitativa. – Son palomitas. Maíz. Están dulces. Pruébalas.

Tomó una y me miró de reojo. Me reí de aquella expresión. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado la pasada noche. Ahora mismo no sabía en qué estado estaba nuestra relación. ¿Comprensión mutua? ¿Amistad? Además, no sabía porqué seguía estando en casa. Podría echarlo en cualquier momento… y yo lo único que hacía era comprarle ropa. Posé mis ojos en la televisión, mirando sin ver. Había accedido a dejarlo por que me sentía muy culpable por todas aquellas heridas que ya habían desaparecido… ¿no tenía ningún lugar para volver? Aunque si se fuera ahora… ¿Qué haría cada vez que el suelo empezara a temblar? ¿Qué pasaría cuando los Vengadores resolvieran el problema?

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Dijo a mi lado una voz suave como el terciopelo.

- ¿Eh? – Enfoqué la vista. - ¡Ah! Es Jack. Es el protagonista. Es una película de animación, pero es fantástica.

- ¿Animación? – Loki miró la pantalla, alzando las cejas. - ¿Y esto… te agrada? – Arqueó una ceja, mirándome con una especie de sorna mientras se introducía otra palomita en la boca.

- ¡Tienes que esperar a verla! – Seguía en su misma postura, recostado en el sofá de una forma muy relajada. – Oh, mira, verás. Él es Jack, el rey de la ciudad de Halloween. Aunque todos parecen apreciarle, él siente que algo no esta del todo bien. En una de sus caminatas, cae al vacío a través de un conducto, y llega a la Tierra, donde están celebrando la Navidad.

- ¿Navidad? – Preguntó.

- Eh,… si. Ya sabes, eso de hacer regalos a tus allegados y poner decoración por toda la casa… comidas familiares… - Hice un gesto con la mano, dándole vueltas sobre mi muñeca repetidamente. – Bueno, el caso es que descubre la navidad, y decide robarla para hacer feliz a su reino. Pero para ello interpone muchas de sus relaciones… Amigos, allegados, el reino entero parece confundido con la forma de reaccionar y llegan a pensar que su rey se ha vuelto loco y malvado… Y Sally, la chica que ama a Jack, se resigna a ver su decaimiento. – Se me hizo difícil mirarle en aquella parte. – Eh… Y bueno, Jack roba la navidad… Y pone en peligro a la Tierra. Gracias a Sally y a sus amigos se da cuenta que aquello no esta bien y que tiene que detenerlo lo antes posible… Y regresa a su reino.

- ¿Y es aceptado en su reino? – Preguntó.

- Oh, sí. Digamos que la ciudad de Halloween entiende que su rey ha estado demasiado tiempo sometido a la presión del trono. – Aseguré. Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Y tú? – Susurró al cabo de unos instantes.

- ¿Yo? – Dije, intentando comprender.

- ¿Qué piensas de… Jack? – La sola pregunta se me hizo inocente. Lo miré a los ojos, intentando descifrar en qué estaba pensando.

- Oh… - Miré a la televisión. El personaje estaba cantando un tema pegadizo. – Mmm… bueno. Creo que es un buen rey. Ha llegado a toda esa locura porque se preocupa por los ciudadanos… Y bueno, aunque se encierra en si mismo durante toda la película, creo que a sabido redimirlo al final. Acepta la ayuda de sus amigos. – Me callé. No sabía bien que estaba diciendo. – De todas formas, soy partidaria de dar oportunidades. Todos tenemos un carácter diferente, y al fin y al cabo es normal que surjan ese tipo de conflictos… y bueno, creo que me estoy enrollando demasiado. – Me sonrojé.

- Parece entretenida.

La película pasó sin más interrupciones, salvo mi ida y venida del microondas para hacer más palomitas. A Loki le gustaron lo suficiente como para comerse un bol entero y parte de otro. Quizás lo dulce le gustara más que lo salado… Ese solo pensamiento me hizo reaccionar de repente. ¿Y si cocinaba algún tipo de pastel? ¿O simplemente un bizcocho? Recordaba haber comprado harina…

Me levanté como un resorte y me dirigí a la cocina, tropezando con las bolsas que contenían la ropa que había comprado, esparciéndose por el suelo. El jersey verde quedó a unos dos metros de Loki. El muchacho alzó una ceja, y me miró con expresión de duda.

- Oh, esto… Verás… - La sangre se me fue a las mejillas. Me llevé un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, recogiendo patosamente el jersey y metiéndolo en la bolsa. – He-he estado pe-pensando… Que bueno, em… Has estado una semana aquí y… quizás te gustaría… si no te resulta una molestia… - Me callé, porque el muchacho se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi lado y aquello solo haría que mejorar mi tartamudeo. Me miré a los pies. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? – Esto es para ti.

"Espero que te guste"… "Estaba de rebajas" o "Es un regalo por salvarme el culo anoche" hubieran sonado mejor que aquella retahíla de sílabas repetidas. Alargué la bolsa con más energía de lo normal y se la tendí al muchacho. Me giré y di zancadas hacia la cocina. Desde allí, y cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, pude decir lo que no le había dicho.

- Ya sabes que puedes usar el cuarto de baño cuando quieras y bueno, he comprado algunas cosas para que te sientas más a gusto… - Apreté las manos contra el mármol de la cocina. – No creo que el champú con olor a fresas fuera tu estilo. – Reprimí una carcajada y abrí un cajón, dispuesta a cocinar lo que fuera que saliera de allí.

Escuché los pasos de Loki dirigirse hacia el baño. Bien, el muchacho me hacía caso. Hoy parecíamos otros, la semana pasada nos habíamos estado gritando para este entonces. O él simplemente habría pasado olímpicamente de mi sugerencia. Cogí un bol y empecé a mezclar ingredientes. Bizcocho. Recordaba vagamente como se hacía, pero tenía que mantenerme distraída en algo. Calenté el horno mientras batía con la cuchara la mezcla. El grifo de la ducha empezó a escurrir agua. Eso solo podía decir una cosa…

Metí la masa en el horno y me senté en un taburete cercano, mirando al recipiente redondo. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan sensible a cada movimiento que daba? Lo había tenido prácticamente una semana en casa y parecía como si ahora me hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza para introducirme sentimientos contradictorios. No es que me gustara ni nada de eso… Simplemente sentía curiosidad. Eso, curiosidad. Loki era extrañamente inocente en según que aspectos. ¿Inocente o simplemente raro? No sabía cosas que eran de manual.

El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo y golpeando el suelo. Moví la pierna nerviosamente. Era un compañero de piso… que no pagaba el alquiler, pero era un compañero de piso. Nada más. Sólo sabía su nombre. Bueno, también conocía el hecho de que no era de "por aquí"; ¿eso quería decir que era de algún tipo de país Europeo aislado de la globalización? No parecía asiático… Tal vez era de alguna isla nórdica perdida. Me levanté y empecé a recoger los platos y vasos que había dejado acumulados en el fregadero. El bol me dio que pensar: también conocía que le gustaban lo suficiente las palomitas como para acabarse un paquete y medio. Eso era un comienzo. Uno bastante extraño…

Acabé de fregar y me puse a barrer lo barrido. Estaba haciendo cosas innecesarias para no pensar ahora que el grifo se había parado. Recoger, doblar ropa, volver a barrer, fregar lo fregado. Me recogí el pelo en un moño mal hecho. Repetí la acción unas tres o cuatro veces. Cuando no hubo nada más que estuviera al alcance de mis manos, me senté, mirando el horno. Miré el reloj, y empecé a contar con los dedos. La masa llevaba ya alrededor de quince minutos en el horno y todavía no había subido. ¿Por qué?

Mi madre me había enseñado un truco, si introduces un palillo y sale seco, es que el bizcocho se está haciendo bien. Recorrí con la mirada los armarios y abrí el primero que vi, en busca del paquete de palillos y cogí uno. Abrí el horno con cuidado, y una ola de calor invadió mis fosas nasales. Aquel bizcocho parecía más bien una masa grumosa y inconsistente, llena de burbujas de aire que no querían cocerse. Introduje el palillo, y antes de poder sacarlo, una de las pompas de aire se reventó. La masa, que para mi suerte no estaba muy caliente, salpicó en mi cara al compás de un grito y patoso retroceso. Miré con desdén al horno.

- ¡LEVADURA! – Grité. – Se me ha olvidado la levadura. – Puse los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Levadura? – Dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi. Me giré y vi a Loki, indagando por encima de mi hombro.

- Estaba intentando hacer algo dulce. – Contesté algo resignada.

Me miró con cara de incredulidad. Estaba vestido con el jersey verde que le había comprado. Le quedaba… bien. Bastante bien. Muy bien… Llevaba puestos los tejanos oscuros. Algo holgados, pero aún así, no parecía haberme equivocado de talla escandalosamente. Elevé mi vista. Había sido bastante indiscreta. El muchacho me miraba con una sonrisa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Agachó su cabeza hasta mi altura, y alargando su dedo índice, tocó mi nariz. Me quedé un poco perpleja hasta que me di cuenta que se había llevado el dedo a la boca.

- De todas formas, no estaba muy dulce. – Murmuró, sonriendo abiertamente, y aquella vez fue la primera que le vi los inmaculados dientes.

- Era un buen intento. – Miré al horno algo enfurismada.

- Prefiero las palomitas. – Sonrió, y aún con el dedo en sus labios, se alejó, dándome una perspectiva completa de cómo le lucia la nueva ropa.

* * *

Había faltado poco para que Thanos me descubriera, y con ello, tuve que agotar la mayoría de mis fuerzas en intentar no ser descubierto. El rastro que había dejado era claro, aunque bastante difuso con el paso del tiempo, si todo surgía como había planeado, para aquella noche, no habría indicación alguna de que yo había estado allí. como las pisadas húmedas desaparecen con el contacto al sol, mi magia se esfumaría al caer el crepúsculo.

La humana era impertinente, algo gritona, pero me cubría las espaldas; era mi tapadera. O eso es lo que pensaba por aquel entonces. Era una compañía bastante curiosa. Me había ofrecido ropa, aunque no comparable a la que solía llevar en Asgard. Mi armadura seguía arrinconada en una esquina, entre la ventana y el sillón, inutilizada. Hasta que mis poderes no volvieran del todo, serviría de poco.

Mientras tanto, dado que podía hacer más bien poco en cuanto al tema Thanos, me entretenía contemplando a la humana. Era curiosa. Tenía opiniones bastante creíbles aunque parecía muy inestable. Se sonrojaba con facilidad, y me descubrí a mi mismo disfrutando al verla atormentarse con cosas sin sentido. La discusión que mantuvo con el aparato robótico llamado "horno" en los límites de la cocina fue divertida cuanto menos. Si tenía que esconderme de Thanos por largo tiempo, por lo menos, aquí estaría entretenido.

La muchacha Midgardiana se resignó en un suspiro y se coló en el cuarto de baño. Era bastante voluble y sentimental. Como todos los humanos. Aunque su opinión parecía destacar mínimamente de entre los demás desde que se había posicionado en su parecer mientras explicaba aquella narración gráfica que habíamos visto.

Confiaba en las "oportunidades". Perdonar, indultar, redimirse… Estúpido sentimentalismo humano. Eso sería bajar la guardia. Ni siquiera una vida humana como aquella podría llegar a saber que resultaba vivir entre las sombras, sentirse extranjero en sus propias tierras y verse en un exilio forzado continuamente.

- ¿Loki? – Preguntó una voz cercana a mi. La muchacha se había sentado a mi lado. – ¿Soñando despierto?

- Más bien meditando. – Contesté. Solía ser muy habladora. A veces me molestaba tenerla todo el día parloteando a mi lado, aunque el silencio no me hacía ningún bien…

- Pensar demasiado no es bueno. – Comentó, secandose el pelo con una toalla. – Acabas… - Se llevó el dedo índice a la sien y le dio vueltas. – Un poco loco.

- No creo que pueda empeorar más. – Murmuré.

- En eso te doy la razón. – Sonrió de medio lado apartando la toalla de sus hombros. Un olor embriagador llegó a mis fosas nasales, un olor con rastros familiares, flores, hierbas aromáticas, esencias frutales… Asgard. - ¿Lo echas de menos?

- ¿El que? – Pregunté.

- El lugar de donde quiera que vengas. – Silencio. – A veces te quedas muy ensimismado… Y me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

- Preguntas demasiadas cosas. – Aparté mi mirada de su campo de visión. Lo mejor sería ignorarla cuando empezara a hacer preguntas inapropiadas.

Se levantó, y después de desaparecer por un rato, volvió, posicionándose esta vez en la repisa de la ventana, acomodándose entre los cojines de esta. Miró al cielo.

- He estado pensando que… Si quieres volver a casa, bueno, si no tienes suficiente dinero para volver, quizás podría llevarte en mi furgoneta, o podríamos buscar algo para que regreses. Deben de estar preocupados. – Inquirió, sin apartar la vista del cristal. Mientras hablaba una nube de vaho se formó en el vidrio, formando pequeñas superficies blanquecinas que emborronaban el paisaje exterior. - Alguien allí afuera debe de estar esperando por ti.

El silencio se asentó en la sala. El sol empezaba a desaparecer por el horizonte, dejando el salón cada vez más a oscuras. Una sola lámpara, posicionada en una mesilla, reflejaba extrañas sombras en el suelo. La muchacha no giró su vista. Alargó un dedo y tocando el cristal, dibujó su nombre sobre el vaho.

- Puedes cesar tu desazón. – Murmuré a desgana.

- Tiene que haber alguien preocupado preguntándose dónde estás. – Acabó su dibujo y lo contempló fríamente.

- No queda nadie. – Añadí.

- No te creo. – No se giró. – Incluso si tu crees eso, incluso si estas solo en este mundo, habrá alguien allí afuera que estará esperando. Siempre hay alguien esperando, ¿sabes? Quizás todavía vuestros destinos no se han juntado… - Cambió de posición, acomodando su barbilla en sus rodillas, recogiéndolas para si misma. Seguía contemplando el paisaje.

Por unos largos minutos lo único que pudo escucharse fue la reciente lluvia golpeando el edificio. El sol había desaparecido por completo para cuando la conversación volvió a aflorar.

- Yo echo de menos a los míos. – Sentenció. – Y a veces me siento muy sola aquí. Aunque allí no estaba demasiado bien… Tenía muchos problemas con los… los demás. No sentía que encajaba bien. Solo me sentía a gusto con mi familia. Bueno, aunque también había problemillas… Mi hermana mayor siempre ha sido demasiado correcta, tiene todo lo que ha deseado siempre, y es el modelo perfecto a seguir. Yo no encajo en ese molde. Soy más indomable. Soy más… yo. – Una fría risa se escapó de sus labios. – Mis padres lo pasaron mal cuando les dije que me iría a vivir a otro lugar. Mi ciudad esta muy, muy lejos de aquí ¿sabes? Apuesto que ahora mismo están desayunando.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio en la pequeña estancia. La muchacha giró la cabeza antes de volver a hablar. Mirándome a los ojos.

- Me gusta que estés aquí.

* * *

**Actualizando antes de lo previsto, por que os quiero desear una buenas fiestas y os quiero agradecer muchísimo el seguimiento que estáis haciendo de la historia, así como los favoritos, los follow y los reviews.**

**Y para seros sincera, este capítulo lo subí antes, por que una review preciosa me motivó. Es anónima, así que quien quiera que sea, me ha hecho sonreír y me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y que la relees seguido. :)**

**Muchos abracitos y besitos a todos. **

**Lady Charisma.**


	9. Emergencia en la torre

**Capítulo 9: Emergencia en la torre.**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la noche del ataque. Y no solo en cuanto a mi relación con Loki.

Para empezar, desde aquella noche en la que intentaron robarme la furgoneta, los temblores dejaron de poseer la ciudad. El primer día estaba bastante nerviosa esperando que sucediera algo. Después de aquella extraña conversación en la que rebelé cosas de más a mi compañero de piso, Manhattan amaneció plácida y tranquila. Ningún disturbio, ningún rayo azul, ningún seísmo tras la fuerte lluvia. Dos días después, seguíamos sin rastro alguno de movimientos nocturnos. Fue como si la ciudad nunca hubiera recibido el azote de los terremotos. Los expertos intentaban explicar lo ocurrido pero nadie daba con un hecho clarificador.

Tony nos había vuelto a enviar un mensaje grupal. Básicamente, se deshacía, no muy amistosamente, en adjetivos descalificativos en lo que quiera que fuera que hubiera detenido los ataques justo ahora que la torre iba a estar lista. El mensaje acababa con un "dentro de tres días nadie se libra del trabajo."

Estaba bastante contenta con el hecho de volver, pero por otra parte, estar con Loki me resultaba demasiado cómodo. Y eso en parte, me disgustaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su presencia. Me encantaba sentir que no estaba sola y me preguntaba como me lo había montado hasta aquel mismo momento para sobrevivir el día a día sin relacionarme con nadie estando en casa.

Además, no podía evitar sentirme cada día más atraída por ese lado oculto del muchacho. Sabía que había algo que no quería contarme, algo que había marcado contundentemente su destino, algo que lo hacía débil y fuerte a la misma vez. Compartíamos conversaciones sobre todo un poco. Seguía intrigándome su desconocimiento absoluto por según que cosas cotidianas, pero a la vez me resultaba algo inocente y terriblemente atrayente. ¿Quien era aquel chico? ¿Algún fugitivo?

Habíamos establecido un patrón silencioso en el que todas las tardes nos sentábamos a devorar palomitas al son de las películas que tenía perdidas por los cajones del salón. Disfrutaba del cine clásico, más que ningún otro, y su apetito pareció mejorar con los días. Por no decir su ánimo de conversación. Ya no daba gruñidos por respuesta o ridículos monosílabos.

- ¿Te importa si guardo esto en otro lugar? - Pregunte uno de aquellos días mientras barría el salón. Señalé a la armadura con un ladeo de cabeza.

- ¿Molesta en este lugar? - Alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Literatura clásica inglesa. Un libro que había encontrado en una de las estanterías en mi habitación. No me preguntéis como o cuando entró porque ni yo lo sabia.

- Eh bueno... No. - Miré aquella especie de armadura compuesta por capas y capas de metal y cuero. - ¿Qué es exactamente?

- Una armadura. - Resumió mirando por encima del libro.

- ¿Para qué necesitabas una armadura?- Pregunté de nuevo. Me miró directamente a los ojos y aquellos orbes verdes parecían querer advertirme de algo. - ¿Es una especie de disfraz?

- Más o menos. - Giró su cabeza en dirección al libro y eso fue todo lo que le pude sacar.

Debería sentirme afortunada de que al menos, poco a poco, fuera contándome cosas. No decía mucho, y me costaba bastante sonsacarle información, pero al menos, de poquito en poquito, iba obteniendo algo. La tarde de aquel día llegó sin más complicaciones, y después de comer, nos pusimos a ver otra película. Al acabar, Loki estaba hasta arriba de palomitas (había tenido que ir a por provisiones al supermercado más cercano) y yo estaba secretamente contenta de que el chico mostrara interés en algo... Aunque fuera aquello.

Desenchufé el DVD desde el mando y enseguida saltó el canal de televisión que habíamos estado viendo antes de poner la película. Una muchacha detrás de una mesa elegante informaba sobre las noticias más recientes. Miré el reloj: las nueve de la noche. Se me pasaban las horas volando. Me lo estaba pasando bien. Y eso seguía remordiéndome la cabeza... Loki tenía demasiado que ver con ello.

- Hoy hace 100 días de los ataques acaecidos en el centro de Manhattan. Informadores anónimos observan que los terremotos ocurridos la semana anterior, no tienen relación alguna con lo sucedido en la ciudad. - La chica uniformada recordaba a los espectadores la tragedia de las naves. - Aun así, fuentes cercanas a las industrias Stark, nos informan que los denominados Vengadores, están trabajando para resolver el misterio mientras la ciudad aún se resiente de los últimos ataques.

Una tira de imágenes seguidas del día de las naves voladores se reprodujo en el televisor. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta mientras me arrimaba al filo del sofá. De alguna forma u otra, no me dejaba tranquila saber que nadie tenía ni idea de que había sucedido aquella vez. Si los Vengadores sabían algo, lo tenían muy escondido.

****_Tal vez si hiciera las preguntas correctas..._

* * *

Thanos había dejado de amenazar la ciudad con sus ondas de reconocimiento. No sabía si aquello sería una buena señal, o una pista ominosa de su descenso a Midgard. De todas formas, parecía que mi plan de ocultar las pruebas había surtido efecto, pues si me hubiera reconocido, para aquel entonces, hubiera dado indicios de su aparición.

Aún así, tenía que convivir con el incómodo sentimiento que se había aposentado en la boca de mi estómago. No había dejado de darle vueltas a aquella conversación que tuve con la humana dias atrás. Más bien fue un monólogo en el que declaró que le hacía feliz el que yo estuviera conviviendo en aquel lugar al que llamaba casa. Me preguntaba por qué a todas horas. ¿Le hacía feliz? Eso quería decir que era bienvenido en aquel lugar.

Aquello era un nuevo sentimiento. Uno un tanto incómodo de asimilar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que dar a cambio? No contesté a aquella afirmación en su día, y supongo que tampoco hubiera podido contestar porque se me hacía difícil de asimilar. Incluso siendo príncipe de Asgard, incluso en los días en los que no sabía de donde provenía mi verdadera sangre, siempre me había sentido entre las sombras. Se afirmó el día en el que Odín reveló mi identidad, y utilidad en el gran plan enmarcado con los años. Inútil, utilizado y exiliado, aquellas palabras parecían darme una nueva dirección, un nuevo camino al que no sabía si adentrarme.

- ¡Es él! – Gritó la humana a mi lado. El televisor (o así es como lo nombraba ella), había empezado a emitir imágenes de los Chitauri. Recordaba aquello. Yo mismo había generado parte de los disturbios… - El de la capa… ¡El hombre de la capa verde! Se interpuso entre los aliens y parecían hacerle caso. Yo estaba allí, justo detrás de él cuando cayó de una de las naves… si no hubiera sido por Steve… no se que hubiera pasado…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté.

Las imágenes terminaron pronto, no había mucha documentación, o eso parecía. Los Vengadores se encargaron de tapar la catástrofe, Thor, antes de que yo fuera exiliado a Midgard, me contó que Stark había intentado recaudar todos los archivos posibles para que no fueran mostrados o extendidos por los medios. Aún así, algunas habían llegado a manos del pueblo. Pude ver una perspectiva de espaldas de mi armadura de batalla, la gran mayoría tapada por la capa. Los Chitauri sobrevolaban Manhattan. La mayoría de las imágenes estaban protagonizadas por el hombre de metal, muestra de su egocentrismo, ya que se veía que incluso las imágenes filtradas parecían estar manipuladas.

- Oh, supongo que no estabas por Manhattan por aquel entonces… - Despegó la vista de la televisión cuando acabó el reporte. – Verás, hubo una especie de invasión alienígena. Yo estaba en el peor lugar posible y los bichos esos salían por todas partes, pero entonces algo impactó contra una de las naves que volaban y calló un guerrero extraño con la capa verde… Bueno, era ese que ha salido por el televisor. – Señaló el aparato, que seguía hablando. – Pero Steve estaba por allí.

- ¿Steve? – Una inquietud se apoderó de mi ser. Sospechaba de quien estaba hablando… Y… ¿me molestaba?

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes… El Capitán América. – Se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Eso solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa.– Nos metieron en estaciones de metro hasta que pasó la catástrofe. Me sentí un poco ridícula cuando vi como el Capitán América tenía que decirme hacia donde correr. Si aquel ser de capa verde se hubiera girado… tal vez no me hubiera dado tiempo a pestañear… Todos los aliens parecían obedecerle. Y era… humano.

- Así que así fue como conociste a el capitán Rogers… - Murmuré, sin dejar la pregunta en claro.

- Oh, bueno, algo parecido. – Asintió, recostando su hombro en el respaldo del sillón, girándose al compás. – Me metí en un pequeño lío con el editor de un periódico y Steve volvió a resolverme los problemas. Al volver a casa te encontré… en la carretera. – Se hizo un silencio incómodo. – Se que no vas a responderme, pero me gustaría saber qué hacías allí. Me gustaría poder entenderte más.

- Me metí en un problema. – Contesté sin pensar. Automáticamente me di cuenta de que había metido en un jardín del que me costaría salir.

- Oh, bueno… Eso esta bien. – Se miró las manos. – Quiero decir, que esta bien si… si te ayudé a salir y eso. Espero que no te haya metido en un lío peor… porque si no…

- No, quiero decir, sí. En realidad me solucionaste uno de los contratiempos. - ¿Porqué me había costado dar la respuesta? ¡Estaba hablando con una humana! De repente me sentía incómodo.

- Un pla-placer entonces. – Murmuró bajito. – Ya sabes que me gusta tenerte por aquí… - Añadió con un susurro de voz algo resquebrajada.

¿Por qué no dejaba de repetir aquello?

Me sentía peor después de haber visto que aquella vida humana se había interpuesto en mi camino con anterioridad. La miré, algo encorvada en si misma, mirándose las manos con total interés. Aquella humana era débil, como el resto de su raza. Su vida era una insignificante existencia más en la vida de Midgard. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquella vez uno de los Chitauri se la hubiera arrebatado? Incluso yo mismo podría haberle agredido sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Pero sus palabras me confundían. Y ahora parecía que una barrera estaba a punto de ceder por otro de aquellos sentimientos humanos. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que sabía que aquello era a lo único que podía agarrarme ahora.

Por una vez, no me sentía excluido.

* * *

Oh vaya, oh vaya. Tenía que dejar de repetirle eso a Loki en la cara. Parecía una adolescente con exceso de hormonas. Estaba estropeando el clima. La alarma de "incómodo y extraño" había saltado y en cuanto pude me escabullí a la cocina, la cual se había convertido en mi refugio natural cuando metía la pata.

Para mi alivio, la noche pasó sin más después de la cena. Se me había chamuscado un poco el primer plato y Loki empezó a agasajarme con cumplidos culinarios. Claro está, la ironía se le daba fenomenal. Yo mantenía una compostura digna y aceptaba aquellos piropos como si fueran verdades, pero al final no pude resistirlo y caí en un ataque de risa que me hizo retorcerme. El plato estaba horroroso y incomestible, no se porque me había forzado a mi misma a comerlo. Loki rió disimuladamente y me supo a gloria (para mi remordimiento).

Así vimos acabar un día más, y cansada (en parte, por las agujetas que seguía teniendo de reírme tan fuerte) me volví a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Como no tenía gana alguna de cambiarme, arrojé los pantalones a una esquina de la habitación y caí de cara a la almohada. Estaba prohibido pensar en Loki, simplemente cerraría los ojos y dormiría plácidamente.

Me desperté intranquila, algo estaba mal. Una presencia en mi habitación hizo que diera un bote en cuanto abrí los ojos. Antes de que pudiera gritar alguna palabra de reclamo, Loki me tapó la boca con una sola de sus manos.

- Shhh. No alces la voz. – Susurró, mirándome a través de la oscuridad. Estaba de pié frente a mi cama y yo estaba sentada intentando aclararme. – Hay alguien en tu puerta. Deberías abrir.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan revolucionada? Lo miré directamente a los ojos, y con mis manos aparté la suya de mi boca y mi nariz, respirando con mayor tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Murmuré los más bajo que pude.

- Hay alguien en tu puerta, deberías ir. – Volvió a decir con una voz que podría congelar el ambiente.

- Pe-pero… - _ ¿Pero qué haces en mi habitación?, ¿Pero porqué siento estos escalofríos?, ¿Pero porqué me miras de esa forma?_ Ninguna de aquellas salió de mi boca.

Me quedé quieta intentado relacionar ideas. Antes de poder pestañear, la mano de Loki me sujetó por la muñeca y me levantó de la cama. No pude murmurar ni una sola sílaba de protesta antes de verme arrojada al exterior de mis sábanas. Hacía muchísimo frío y recordé que ni siquiera me había puesto el pijama. Oh, no. Me puse colorada como un tomate y me miré los pies descalzos. Al menos la oscuridad sería una buena aliada.

- La puerta. – Susurró cerca de mi oreja enviándome un escalofrío a la espina dorsal. Podía sentir su aliento caer por mi cuello.

No me atreví a mirarlo, simplemente sentía el contacto frío de su mano en mi muñeca. Cerré los ojos. Aquello estaba definitivamente mal… Tenía que empezar a reaccionar pronto. Tiré de mi camiseta hacia abajo intentando conservar un poco la dignidad y justo cuando crucé el umbral de mi habitación, unos golpes agresivos estallaron contra la puerta de entrada.

- ¡María, ábreme! - ¿Era la voz de Sun? Abrí de un tirón, abalanzándome hacia la puerta. - ¡María! Por fin. Te hemos estado llamando al móvil pero no lo cogías. Ha habido una emergencia en la torre y necesitamos que vengas. – Sun hablaba rápido, con su trenza un tanto despeinada y su uniforme de trabajo.

- ¡Sun! – Grité. - ¿Me ne-necesitáis? ¿A mi?

- ¡Sí! No hay mucho tiempo para explicarlo, pero bueno, resumido, sería que hemos dado con el punto exacto de los seísmos. Es algo bastante extraño… - Se cruzó de brazos. – Los chicos necesitan toda la ayuda posible y este asunto solo manejan ellos y nosotras dos, a parte de Bee y Pepper. Nadie en Shield lo sabe, así que no pueden pedir agentes para reforzar la ayuda… Stark es muy estricto con ese tema…

- ¿Qué es Shield? – Pregunté, sin pensarlo.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – Alzó las cejas. – Nick Furia es quien maneja el cotarro, tienes que haberlo visto en algún lado… Es ese hombre del parche en el ojo y la gabardina… - Me miró, y dado que no vio ni un ápice de entendimiento se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, es como una asociación súper secreta. No tengo mucho más tiempo de explicártelo, pero en general, Furia fue quien reunió a los Vengadores.

- ¿Y entonces porque no quieren avisarlos? – Pregunté.

- Cosas de Stark, ya se lo preguntarás cuando lleguemos. – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha. – Oh, vaya,… No estas vestida. Uh, eres de mi club. Camisa vieja, pijama nuevo.

- Yo, no… - Me sonrojé. – Esto es una tontería. – Dije en voz alta admitiendo mi derrota. – Dame cinco minutos para que me vista.

- Será mejor que nos veamos en la torre, yo iré adelantándome con la moto. No tardes, por favor. – Sonrió, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Sun bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, desapareciendo por el rellano.

* * *

Antes de que el sol pudiera despegar de nuevo, un sonido seco se escuchó en la calle. Me asomé, mirando con curiosidad. No había podido dormir, mi cabeza estaba demasiado activa relacionando ideas perdidas en mi mente. Demasiada sensiblería Midgardiana.

Un vehículo de dos ruedas derrapó bruscamente enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Una mujer se sacó el casco y arrojándolo al asiento, corrió a través de la carretera. En pocos segundos relacioné ideas: la humana llevaba un uniforme de Shield, y había aparcado en aquel lugar a esas horas. Eso solo podrá decir una cosa. Escuché como una puerta se abría, sí, definitivamente vendría aquí.

Me levanté y me colé sin hacer ruido en la habitación de la humana. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente pero tenía que advertirla antes de que llegaran allí. Sabía que era demasiado escandalosa, y yo no podía dar indicios de que estaba allí. Le tapé la boca con la mano, en seguida se despertó, aunque le costó reaccionar. En cuanto pude, la arrastré hacia fuera, advirtiéndole una vez más. Algo en la manera de erizarse el vello en su piel me dejó fascinado. La vulnerabilidad que parecía tener ahora que estaba bajo mi agarre, la delicadeza de la piel que se mostraba más allá de aquella camisa y que la oscuridad se ocupaba de esconder. Murmuró algo y se alejó, dejándome escondido en la habitación.

Parece ser que la extraña conocía a la humana. Y a los Vengadores. Le explicó lo que era Shield, y cada vez me vi más arrinconado entre la espada y la pared. Aquella humana sabía demasiado, no estaba bien para alguien como yo residir allí. Pero me pude enterar de algo más, lo que también era una ventaja. En la torre de Stark había sucedido algo fuera de lo normal y estaban en alerta. Y yo sabía que Thor estaba allí. Quizás la luz se le había iluminado y se había dado cuenta de quien había estado detrás de aquello todo este tiempo.

Un portazo seco anunció la partida del nuevo huésped. Miré por la rendija de la habitación. Un cuerpo pequeño y rígido se encontraba con la mirada perdida frente a la puerta. Sus manos se juntaban a la altura de su pecho, en gesto de preocupación. Sus pies, uno sobre el otro, reflejaban el frío de la habitación, los dedos contraídos por el clima. Las piernas, desnudas y torneadas, tomaron mi atención. Abrí la puerta y el ruido del crujir de mis pasos la despertó del ensimismamiento. Sin mirarme a la cara, entró a su habitación, cerrando con cautela.

¿Qué clase de emergencia era tan importante como para recolectar vidas humanas como la suya? ¿No tenían bastante con el equipo de súper hombres que había juntado Furia? Miré a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, sintiendo algo que se podría clasificar como preocupación. ¿Qué pasaría con mi tapadera si aquella humana no volvía?

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y como un rayo, la muchacha salió disparada hacia la salida.

- María. – Susurró mi voz sin mi permiso.

La aludida se giró sorprendida. Había actuado como un estúpido y sensible adora-humanos. Me estaba convirtiendo en una clase de Thor. Pero había llegado a un punto en el que no podía controlar lo que mi boca decía o lo que mi cuerpo decidía hacer. El silencio reinó en la penumbra del salón. La humana me miraba, algo consternada, a punto de abrir la puerta.

Algo en el aire no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Demasiada presencia mágica acumulada. Incluso sin poderes, un mago podía detectar esas cosas. Una presencia ominosa, ruin, con un propósito desmesurado. El ambiente estaba cargado, ahora podía sentirlo con claridad. Eso solo podía decir una cosa…

- Tengo que irme, volveré esta noche. – Murmuró atropellándose en las palabras mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta. – Siento que te hayan despertado.

Se giró, y antes de que pudiera cerrar tras de si, la sostuve por la muñeca. Me miró, algo confundida, tanto como yo lo estaba. Mi mente y mi cuerpo habían discrepado, y ahora cada uno iba por libre.

- Eh… um… - Miraba confundida hacia los lados. – Tengo algo de prisa, pero volveré esta noche.

- Vuelve. – Fue la única palabra que mi garganta logró pronunciar, a duras penas, cortada por mi mente, que decía que aquello era tan patético como el hecho de que la hubiera llamado por su nombre.


	10. Energía

**Capítulo 10: Energía.**

Me costó arrancar más de lo normal la furgoneta, siempre pasaba en las noches de frío, y aquella, sin lugar a dudas, era una de ellas. Mientras giraba la llave repetidas veces, la voz de Loki se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me había llamado por mi nombre. Si le decía a cualquiera que me había emocionado por aquella razón, recibiría miradas reprobatorias por ello. Pero lo cierto es que mi nombre sonó precioso en sus labios y negando con la cabeza, logré que la furgoneta arrancara.

¿Y que era todo aquello de volver? ¿Estaba… preocupado?

Aparqué y me metí en el edificio; seguía con algún que otro andamio por la parte más alta, así que me preguntaba si realmente las obras habrían concluido. Me metí corriendo, cruzando pasillos y escaleras, me cambié en menos de un minuto calzándome las botas mientras andaba. ¿Qué habría pasado? Abrí las puertas de cristales de la sala principal, la más alta de la torre, con algo de nerviosismo.

Ante mi, un despliegue de aparatos tecnológicos se agrupaba a un lado de la enorme sala. En medio, un vacío ocupado por Steve, uniformado con su traje de Capitán América, Tony con la armadura de Iron Man y Thor, con la capa ondeando en sus pies. Hawkeye estaba posicionado en una esquina del balcón, agazapado, tensando la cuerda de su arco. Sun, Bee y Pepper estaban en una esquina, con Bruce, que fue el primero en hablar.

- Oh, por fin, María, te necesitamos por aquí. – Inmediatamente me dirigí hacia donde Bruce me llamó, una pantalla cercana al centro de la sala. – Necesitamos que vayas leyendo las variables que hemos estado recolectando estas semanas. Tendrás que vigilar si aumentan o se mantienen, e ir avisando en voz alta si esto ocurre. Tony no me deja hacer esto a mi por que temen que ocurra algo.

- Oh, está bien, no te preocupes. – Contesté en voz alta aunque en mi interior estaba gritando "pánico: huir".

- Vamos Bruce desaparece por esa puerta y deja que la fiesta empiece. – Añadió Tony guiñando un ojo en su dirección. – Chicas, necesito que una de vosotras ayude a María a registrar los datos. Sun, sube con Clint arriba, necesitamos otra perspectiva en la otra dirección. ¿Te manejas con el arco, verdad? Se que Legolas y tu habéis estado practicando. – Miré de reojo a Sun, que parecía la más lanzada del grupo femenino. – Jarvis, necesitamos el diseño del arco aquí.

- Señor, sigue siendo un prototipo. – Contestó una voz.

- Lo sé, pero nos valdrá por ahora. – Afirmó. – Jarvis, necesito que eches un ojo a Bruce mientras tanto. Aún así, Pepper, ve tú. No queremos que la sala de abajo se eche a perder.

Pepper se movió con elegancia por la sala, perdiéndose por el mismo lugar por el que Bruce había salido. Aún no sabía que es lo que se suponía que íbamos a hacer, pero me mantenía paralizada frente a la pantalla, que ahora marcaba unos niveles normales de energía.

- ¿Todos en sus puestos? – Anunció Steve, repasando con sus ojos el territorio. No se me escapó, que Bee a mi lado, lo miró con una intensidad inusitada. La miré, y como si supiera lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, sostuve el dorso de su mano. La chica me miró con una sonrisa de complicidad. Supuse que ella tampoco sabía donde nos estábamos metiendo. – Está bien. Podemos empezar.

- Jarvis. Activa el protocolo de escape. – Dijo Tony cerrándose la máscara con un golpe seco.

- Señor, debería informarle de que las mejorías en la torre no están acabadas y el protocolo de escape aún no es seguro. – Jarvis parecía tan educada como cautelosa, cosa que no se reflejaba en su dueño.

- Simplemente hazlo. Y controla a Banner y a Pepper. – La voz de Tony sonó más metálica debido a la armadura.

De repente, un mecanismo empezó a sonar por las paredes de cristal. Miré a mi alrededor, el sol todavía no había salido y no daba muestras de clarear en la siguiente hora. Era de noche y todo lo que se podía ver, era oscuridad e iluminación de edificios cercanos. Con un crujido, el techo se abrió. El proceso era parecido a las ventanillas de los coches y el anterior metal que cubría nuestras cabezas, empezó a mostrar el cielo nocturno poco a poco. En cuanto se abrió lo suficiente, bajo nuestras miradas, una mecha roja se divisó volando en vertical. Iron man había desaparecido despegando hacia el cielo.

Miré al centro, Thor estaba en medio, mirando consternado hacia arriba. Sostenía su martillo y sus nudillos empalidecían de la presión con la que lo alzaba. Steve se alejó, manteniéndose cerca de nuestra mesa. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No me dio tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, pues Thor decidió dar el primer paso, y levantando su brazo, demostró las leyendas nórdicas. Un rayo preciso acarició la superficie del martillo por unos largos segundos. Podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo temblaba de la fascinación y el miedo.

De repente la pantalla empezó a emitir unos soniditos y miré a Bee de reojo. Los niveles de energía habían aumentado y seguían en ascenso.

- La energía. Ha aumentado. – Le dije a Steve, alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharme.

La brisa de frío que entraba por el tejado se volvió más violenta cuando, como una estrella fugaz, se vio el traje de Iron Man cruzar horizontalmente el cielo, utilizando las armas de sus brazos, descargó aquellos rayos azules contra algo que yo no podía ver. ¿A que le estaban dando? La energía subió considerablemente, y Thor llamó a otro rayo, esta vez, mucho más agresivamente que antes. No entendía nada, pero la mesa de control se volvió loca, y empezó a pitar anunciando los cambios en los parámetros de energía.

- Es él. – Dijo Thor. – Thanos está aquí.

Con un giro de muñeca, hizo que el martillo empezara a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, hasta que su forma era indistinguible con la velocidad. Atraído por la fuerza, salió disparado hacia el cielo nocturno, donde una luz azul empezaba a nacer. ¿Thanos?

Miré a Bee, que estaba igual de afligida que yo. Todos contemplábamos al cielo esperando una respuesta, mientras el controlador de energía seguía subiendo sus niveles a medida que la luz azul se hacía más y más grande, como una estrella en supernova.

_"Puedo oler tu miedo."_

Una voz surgió de la nada. Era como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza. Me giré, esperando ver alguna respuesta. Nadie se movió.

- ¿Qué ha sido esa voz? ¿Jarvis? – Dije con la garganta seca.

- ¿Voz? ¿Que voz? – Preguntó Steve mirándome severamente.

- La voz… - Miré hacia arriba. Estaba completamente segura que la había escuchado.

Con un crujido que hizo temblar el edificio, Thor volvió al centro de la sala. Todo se movió ligeramente, y el contador seguía subiendo.

- La energía no deja de subir. – Grité por encima del jaleo que se había montado.

- Será mejor que os mováis, alejaos de aquí. – Dijo Thor con una voz rasgada por el cansancio. Steve nos miró y se acercó a nosotras.

_"No servirá de nada"_

- Esa voz. – Dije. - ¿Soy la única que la está escuchando?

Todos me miraron con caras extrañas. Estaba segura de que había escuchado aquella voz y era escalofriante. Era un aliento sutil, quebradizo, relajado, que salía de alguna parte de la sala. Pero no era como Jarvis. A Jarvis podías escucharla aunque no verla; esta era diferente, podías casi sentirla en tu interior. Podías palpar los sentimientos que desprendía. Y de pronto, estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Era como si algo ajeno estuviera controlando mis sentidos, era como una especie de mareo. Solo podía escuchar el pitido de alarma del ordenador, avisando que se había alcanzado un nivel impropio de energía.

- Humana. – Los graves de Thor alcanzaron mi oído. – ¿Puedes oírle?

- ¿Tú también? – Lo miré, aunque todo estaba bastante difuso.

- Lleváosla de aquí cuanto antes. – Advirtió Thor cogiéndome por los hombros. – Aléjate de aquí.

_"Loki. Ahí estas."_

- ¿Loki? – Pregunté, mirando al cielo. La luz era más potente, aunque mi visión estaba desmejorándose con el paso del tiempo. Con un suave vaivén, me vine abajo, no sin antes ser sujeta por el brazo que no sujetaba el martillo de Thor.

- Mi hermano. – Me miró a los ojos largo y tendido. Lo miré, sin entender nada. Los escalofríos se estaban volviendo más violentos. – Esta contigo. Tu presencia… - Thor parecía haber descubierto algo, sus cejas se fruncían coronadas por un sin fin de arrugas en la frente. - Esta impregnada de magia. Lo supe cuando entraste a esta sala. Pero la energía era demasiado potente como para prestarle atención. – Hablaba bajo, cerca de mi cara, Steve estaba entretenido ayudando a Bee a recoger los datos, Sun y Clint seguían silenciosos allí arriba, vigilando a Stark con detenimiento, nadie escucharía aquella conversación en pleno caos.

- ¿Loki es… tu hermano? – Pregunté, el peso de las manos de Thor en mis hombros ahora se sentía mucho más fuerte. No podía enfocar la vista y no entendía nada.

- No hay tiempo. – Murmuró mirando al cielo.

Antes de poder contestarle que estaba harta de aquella excusa, todo se volvió terriblemente borroso.

"No podrás esconderla por mucho tiempo, Thor. Aquel al que llamas hermano caerá pronto."

- No le hagas caso. Es Thanos. – Thor apretaba sus manos en mis hombros. Miró al cielo. Ambos estábamos en el centro de la sala y aquella luz había consumido el cielo nocturno.

Antes de poder preguntar quien era Thanos y que estaba pasando en general, aquella luz me absolvió por completo. Con un peso en mi pecho, caí al suelo, mientras era consciente de cómo mi mente me abandonaba, pero podía sentir mi cuerpo chocar contra el pavimento.

Una tira de imágenes se reprodujo en mi cabeza, una película rápida que no podía controlar. Manhattan al atardecer, repleta de monstruos; estaba encima de la antigua torre Stark. Podía ver el agujero por el que salían los alienígenas. Las naves volaban, y por delante de todas ellas, iba una comandada por un muchacho con capa verde. Era él, sin lugar a dudas. Todo empezó a cambiar de nuevo. Y me mareaba constantemente. Imágenes rápidas, como fotos, frames de memorias ajenas que ahora correteaban por mi mente. De repente estaba en unos pasillos fríos y oscuros. Seguía a un hombre vestido de cuero, moreno de piel. Llevaba un parche en el ojo. Esa era la descripción que Sun me había dado de Furia, agente de la Shield. Abrió una puerta y entró a una sala circular. En medio, una cabina de cristal encerraba a un muchacho que reveló su identidad al alzar la cabeza del suelo. Loki. Y aquella vestimenta, era sin lugar a dudas su armadura. Quise hablar, quise preguntarle que qué hacia allí, pero con otro vaivén, mi mente dio un vuelco y los extraños recuerdos volvieron a adueñarse de mi. Esta vez estaba rodeada de gente, era una fiesta de inauguración. Los gritos empezaron a inundar la sala. La gente empezó a moverse. En el centro del escándalo, un muchacho pelinegro se abalanzaba contra un hombre. No podía ver con claridad, la gente no dejaba de correr, pero aquel esbelto hombre dejó de lado a su victima y se alzó, andando firme hacía el exterior. Loki, sin lugar a dudas, era él. Su traje cambio mágicamente a una armadura, coronada por un casco del que salían dos cuernos que se retorcían hacia atrás. Y una capa verde. El tiempo empezó a pasar deprisa, gritos, murmullos, atropellos y explosiones. Ahora todo el mundo estaba arrinconado en el exterior, y la voz gélida de Loki gritaba: "Arrodillaos".

- Humana. – Dijo una voz grave. No podía moverme, aunque sentía como mi cuerpo estaba siendo sacudido suavemente. – Debes salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Era Thor. Podía diferenciar su voz, pero no podía moverme. Sentía un calor interior, una energía creciendo en el centro de mi cuerpo. Voces en mi interior, voces ajenas.

_"Hermano, vuelve a casa y abandona tu sueño pernicioso"_

_"¿Porque soy el monstruo del que los padres hablan a sus hijos al acostarlos?"_

_"Ahora entiendo porqué favoreciste a Thor todos estos años"_

_"¿Me lloraste?"_

_"Todos lo hicimos"_

Como si alguien me hubiera arrojado al agua fría, volví en mi misma. Seguíamos en la misma sala, la principal. Ya no había luz azul, ahora era la luz solar la que empezaba a iluminar el cielo. Miré a mi alrededor. No quedaba nadie. Solo Thor, que se agachaba a mi lado y me tocaba el hombro mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Pregunté.

- Están una planta más abajo. Les he dicho que ahora te llevaría allí, pero lo cierto es que tienes que marcharte de aquí cuanto antes, con Loki. – Intenté levantarme pero mi cuerpo aún tardaba en responder. – Se que estás con Loki. Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora lo he visto. Thanos es telepata, y puede introducirse y robar recuerdos. Yo he visto algunos de los tuyos. Supongo que tu habrás visto alguno de los míos.

- ¿Quién es Thanos? – Pregunté intentando respirar con normalidad.

- Es un Titán de la raza de los Eternos. – No entendí nada. Pero aquello pintaba a alienígena. – Combatí con él antes de que pasara todo esto en Midgard. Loki cayó por el Bifrost y sospecho que Thanos lo encontró y lo manipuló para realizar todo el ataque a vuestra tierra. Loki lo consintió de alguna manera. Aún así, Odin lo ha desterrado de Asgard y ha acabado en la tierra. ¿Cómo encontraste a mi hermano?

- Estaba en la carretera. – Todo empezaba a darme vueltas.

- Lo encontraste después de su descenso… - Thor se detuvo a pensar. – Lleváis tiempo juntos. Aunque supongo que tu no sabías nada de esto…

- No… - Tenía en casa a un súper villano a nivel universal. – Pero,… Loki…

- Loki es mi hermano. – Afirmó con fiereza Thor. – No tienes nada que temer, humana. Con Loki al lado estarás a salvo. Aunque necesito que os alejéis de aquí lo antes posible. Thanos ha seguido el rastro mágico que has dejado y ha llegado hasta aquí. Loki debería estar sin magia, pero por lo que veo la ha utilizado cerca de ti.

- No logro entender nada. – Me froté la sien.

- Thanos ha venido a vengarse de Loki por no conseguir su objetivo. Es un ser vengativo, y nadie puede escapar a su ira. ¿Cómo crees que lo verán sus seguidores si de repente un subordinado se escabulle con tanta facilidad? – Me miró intentando hacerme entender. – Tiene sed de venganza y lo pagará con todo aquel que se interponga. Ha encontrado en ti una buena arma arrojadiza.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Huir? – Pregunté algo asustada mientras Thor intentaba levantarme sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

- Mantente fuera del alcance de Thanos mientras yo intento resolver el problema. Loki no debe saber que yo conozco su paradero, aunque intentaré que Jane mantenga el contacto contigo. Confío en ti. – Añadió Thor con una sonrisa.

- Pero, espera. ¿Cómo se supone que…?

- No hay tiempo que perder. – Aseguró. – Loki sigue teniendo un poco de magia y estoy seguro de que día a día recuperará su poder. No te preocupes.

Y así fue como entre un millón de dudas, me vi guiada hasta la salida.

* * *

Podía sentir la energía emanando de algún lugar cercano. Se mantenía en movimiento y se aproximaba a mi con pasos certeros. Con posición de ataque, esperé en el salón de aquella casa, preparado para una posible defensa, aunque no para una batalla. Mis poderes eran más fuertes que el día en el que fui exiliado a Midgard. Se hacían mucho más fuertes con los días, y quizás recuperara la plenitud de ellos algún día no muy lejano. Aunque eso seguía sin permitirme entrar a Asgard.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y la humana entró, viéndose más destrozada que nunca. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, sucio con alguna especie de escombros. El uniforme de Shield que llevaba estaba algo maltrecho por algunas partes. Un reguero de sangre seca le decoraba la comisura del labio y caía hasta la mitad de su barbilla. Y toda su presencia emanaba la misma energía que había estado rondado a Thanos días atrás.

Por alguna razón, evitó mi mirada. Sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta se perdió en su habitación, y se movió rápido, removiendo cosas aquí para allá. Parado, en medio del salón, me sentí ridículo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté sin pensar.

Ni siquiera se giró. Fue como si la pregunta nunca hubiera sido formulada. Seguía de espaldas a mi, metiendo ropa en una mochila. La energía que desprendía era distorsionada. Thanos había estado envuelto, y tenía que saber como.

- He hecho una pregunta. – Dije en un tono solemne.

- Y yo no quiero contestarla. – Contestó, aún dándome la espalda. Su voz sonaba cansada, entrecortada, muy afectada.

Me acerqué hasta estar a un paso de ella. Escalofríos hacían que su cuerpo se moviera muy de vez en cuando. De cerca, divisé alguna que otra cicatriz más en las manos y algún que otro desperfecto en el vestuario.

- Deberías hacerlo. – Repuse, con una voz muy distante a la que quería poner y cogiéndola de la muñeca, la giré hasta que pude enfrentarla.

* * *

No tenía ganas de hablar con él, aunque sabía que estaría ávido en preguntas. Y no me equivocaba. Se encontraba en el medio del salón cuando llegué. Su presencia se me hacía extraña, y no podía soportar el hecho de que, después de todo, me había engañado de la forma más mezquina posible.

- He dicho que no tengo ganas. – Dije cuando su mano me rodeó la muñeca.

Mi cuerpo seguía funcionando por libre. A los traqueteos causados por los escalofríos, teníamos que sumarle el calor que sentía en pleno invierno y el agua que empezaba a desbordar de mis ojos. No podía controlar mis emociones. Loki estaba a centímetros de mi, observándome desde su altura. ¿Qué sentía ahora por esa persona? Ni siquiera era un humano corriente. Eso explicaba muchísimas de sus expresiones, todas sus dudas, su comportamiento…

- He estado tan ciega… - Murmuré. – Todo este tiempo… Me has mentido. Me siento tan estúpida. Te ofrecí mi casa. Y tú… - Me liberé de su agarre con un movimiento brusco, dando un paso hacia atrás, hasta que mis piernas tocaron el filo de la cama. – Eres Loki. De Asgard.

Un silencio inundó la estancia. Podía escuchar la respiración de mi acompañante con claridad. Sentía que todo estaba empezando a derrumbarse, a resquebrajarse en diminutos pedazos. No hubo reacción aparente a la revelación aludida. Sin duda, el silencio apremió a mis palabras.

- Thanos se ha encargado de hacerme un mapa mental, ¿sabes? - Afirmé, sintiendo un peso invisible en mis hombros. - Los Vengadores protegieron tu identidad hasta el final. Eres un desconocido en "Midgard", después de todo. - Me fui a dar la vuelta, mis emociones controlaban absolutamente todo. Sentía que iba a estallar a gritos. - Todo este tiempo. Todo. Ha sido una mentira. No te puedes imaginar lo estúpida que me siento ahora mismo. Al menos me queda el consuelo de que te lo has pasado bien a mi costa. Y mírame, esto es lo que he pagado. Soy un blanco fijo para una especie de alienígena súper poderoso del espacio exterior.

- Deberías dejar que…

- ¡NO! – Una gruesa lágrima calló por mi mejilla. – No puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos… Y pensar que intenté explicarte que sucedió en Manhattan. Todas esas naves eran tuyas. – Me giré de nuevo para encararlo, había caminado hasta el salón, pero fue una mala idea.

- ¿No se te ha pasado, por esa caja de grillos que tienes por cabeza, que Thanos no juega en tu bando? – Se acercaba con pasos cautelosos. - ¿No sería más fácil poner a la humana en mi contra? ¿¡Qué tal si recapacitas, y piensas de una jodida vez que lo que has visto no es toda la verdad?!

- Pero he visto suficiente. – Contesté tajantemente.

- Lo suficiente como para ponerte en mi contra. – Alzó las cejas, viendo que por fin algo hacía entrarme en razón. – Thanos jugará hasta el final.

- No. – Contesté confundida.

- Sí, lo sabes. Y parece quemarte por dentro. – Susurró. - ¿Qué pasaría si el malo del cuento no fuera más que un peón? ¿Que tal si los buenos no son tan buenos como creías? – Sonrió de lado, algo macabramente. – Cuando perdí el trono de Asgard, fui exiliado en contra de mi voluntad. Caí a un abismo. Thanos tomó ventaja de ello de una buena manera. Solo soy un peón en su plan. Pero el peón tomará venganza tarde o temprano.

- Pero tú,… mataste a civiles. – Me dolió solo decirlo.

- Los humanos eran una parte más de este codicioso plan. – Dio vueltas alrededor de mi, posando sus brazos tras su espalda. – Igual que tú.

- Pe-pero.

- Thanos juega bien, humana. Nunca menosprecies al enemigo. – Se detuvo, observando un punto de la habitación. Su armadura. – Un rey descoronado, enviado al exilio. Viviendo por años a la sombra del legitimo príncipe. Un muchacho que no pertenece a la realeza, y cuya sangre corre en las razas más monstruosas de los nueve reinos. Escogido para tramar un pacto. Menospreciado por los suyos. Extranjero en su propia tierra. Thanos supo que yo era una buena elección.

- Pero tú… tu eras el chico de la capa verde. – Ahora todo estaba más confuso que anteriormente. ¿Tenía culpa, entonces? ¿Había estado viviendo realmente a la sombra de su hermano Thor? - ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuviste de matarme? Si tan solo soy un peón más de este juego… ¿Por qué conservarme hasta el final?

Aquella pregunta pareció crisparle los nervios, porque se giró y redujo distancias, haciéndome retroceder instintivamente. Acorralada contra la pared me vi enjaulada por sus fuertes brazos a izquierda y derecha de mi cuerpo. Sus manos, reducidas a puños, sostenían todo el peso de su cuerpo, apoyándose en el muro. Su respiración pronto encontró la mía.

- ¿Sabes lo fácil que me hubiera resultado matarte? – Susurró, posicionando su boca cerca de mi oído. Su voz aterciopelada sonaba mordaz, peligrosa. Logró ponerme el vello de punta cuando sentí su respiración caer en mi cuello. – ¿Sabes lo vulnerable que me resultas? - Un silencio abismal tomó la habitación. Los segundos parecieron ralentizarse en aquel punto de la conversación. Era demasiado consciente de la posición exacta de nuestros cuerpos. - Pero complacer a Thanos no es mi trabajo.

Se volvió, permitiéndome una via de escape. Las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar en algún momento. Estaba al borde de la histeria y quería acabar aquella locura en cuanto antes.

- Recoge lo que tengas que llevarte, tenemos que salir de aquí. – Y aquella fue sin duda alguna, mi manera de concluir, hasta más tarde, aquella conversación.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Llegamos al capítulo clave del fanfiction, ¿qué os parece?**

**Supongo que, todos mis lectores han visto la película de Thor. Digamos que mi Loki está muy centrado en todas aquellas escenas eliminadas de la película, donde vemos realmente al personaje en todo su esplendor, con sus dudas, sus sentimientos y esa faceta tan humana que se esfuerza en no mostrar en los Vengadores. **

**Me encanta leer vuestras reviews, me dan muchísimas ganas de actualizar antes. **

**Muchos besitos y abracitos a todos (~ *3*)~**

**Lady Charisma**


	11. Desierto

**Capítulo 11: Desierto.**

Llevaba conduciendo en un silencio absoluto más de un día seguido. Paraba lo justo y necesario en gasolineras. Me metía por carreteras que no había recorrido nunca. Lo único que había visto en las últimas horas de camino habían sido descampados, desiertos y tierra sin edificar. No había nada y nada era lo que buscábamos. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que seguir conduciendo? ¿Cuándo tendría noticias de Thor?

No osaba mirar al asiento del copiloto y aunque notaba su presencia cercana, estaba demasiado concentrada en no enfurismarme. Simplemente pisaba el acelerador y dejaba mi punto de vista fijo en el horizonte. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que decirle ahora que sabía quién era?

Empezó a llover y las gotas empañaban la visión que tenía a través del cristal. Con la mano, busqué el botón del parabrisas. El coche estaba funcionando increíblemente bien, había arrancado a la primera y no se calaba, así que apretando el botón, accioné las varillas. Pero al mismo tiempo, la radio se encendió. Mientras el parabrisas hacia su función, miré de reojo al aparato. Se había accionado, pero yo estaba segura de no haberle dado al botón. Sin pensarlo mucho, le volví a dar al botón para apagarla, pero esta se volvió loca emitiendo sonidos dispares, emisoras con lenguas que desconocía y variando el volumen. Insistí repetidamente pero seguía descontrolada. El botón había dejado de funcionar, parecía que alguien estuviera pulsando todas las opciones a la vez, accionando todas las funciones posibles. Mi dedo insistía en el apagado, pero como no se dejaba, recordé que había comprado aquella radio años atrás y que era de función desmontable, para poder llevar en caso de robo. Nunca la quitaba, pero ahora era la idea más brillante. Introduciendo el dedo por un costado, la hice saltar hacia fuera, cayendo al suelo, cerca de los pies de Loki.

El parabrisas se había vuelto loco, iba de aquí allá con más rapidez de la que recordaba. Las luces interiores se habían encendido en intermitente y también lo habían hecho los focos, cambiando de largos a cortos. Miré a mi alrededor, intentando controlar todo. Y con un golpe seco, frené en medio de la carretera desierta. Estaba harta. Estaba cansada de obedecer y cansada de no saber qué hacer realmente. Me sentía un peón más, nadie importante, nadie que pudiera ayudar. Además estaba cansada de todas aquellas cosas extrañas que de repente pasaban a mi alrededor, cosas alienígenas, cosas que en definitiva, no controlaba y que me asustaban y sorprendían a partes iguales. Todo aquello de la luz había sido otra de aquellas extrañas habilidades que ahora mi coche había adquirido. No hacía mucho me di cuenta que el depósito tendría que haberse agotado a mediados de día y seguía intacto. Aunque lo había vuelto a rellenar, no había consumido ni una pizca de gasóleo. El hecho de que arrancara a la primera ya era en si una nueva habilidad adquirida, pero que se moviera sin ningún tipo de carburante, que corriera más de lo que yo sabía que podía con sólo acariciar el acelerador y que de repente se accionaran luces, aparatos y todo lo posible al alcance de mi mano, hacía de todo aquello algo más pintoresco de lo que yo podía soportar. Además, llevaba conduciendo más de veinticuatro horas seguidas y no tenía sueño. Tampoco hambre, aunque eso no me preocupaba especialmente, porque sabía que el apetito era algo que iba y venía con facilidad. Pero eso de llevar un día y casi parte de otro sin dormir… era nuevo.

El coche, aún parado en medio del desierto, rugía su motor con ansias de ser accionado. Todo seguía funcionando. Me quedé mirando al horizonte y aunque llovía, salí del coche, dispuesta a olvidarme de todo aquello.

Antes de poder cerrar la puerta para alejarme, escuché una voz retumbar por todo el vehículo.

- Es la energía. – Murmuró Loki, su voz más fría que el aire que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta del piloto.

Sin mirarle, sin girar mis espaldas, abrí la puerta del todo, saliendo del coche a la lluvia que había empezado a caer con más fuerza. Cerré con toda la delicadeza que pude y me alejé unos pasos, andando en línea recta por la carretera deteriorada, desierta y solitaria.

* * *

Habíamos hecho lo que Thor le había ordenado. Alejarnos lo antes posible del centro de la ciudad. La muchacha había cumplido las órdenes limpiamente y simplemente se había dedicado a conducir. La energía que emanaba de su cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que aquel aparato funcionara con su propia presencia y ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta.

Me había estado evitando a toda costa, pero no me sentía con el ánimo de seguir su estúpido juego cuando vi que todo empezaba a revelarse contra si misma. Tenía consigo un poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover objetos Midgardianos con un solo dedo, pero no se daba cuenta. Sus nervios habían jugado con ella, accionando todas las luces, las varillas que se movían por los cristales y todo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

No escuchaba a mis palabras, o parecía lo suficientemente irritada como para no responderme. Y eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a consentir. Abrí la puerta del vehículo y con toda la irritación que sentía por el fastidioso clima de Midgard, dejé que el agua se colara más allá de la puerta, dejándome desprotegido. Ahora ella caminaba frente al vehículo y cada vez su silueta se hacía más borrosa debido a la gruesa capa de agua que caía.

Si quería que me escuchara, tendría que acercarme más. Apretando los puños, salí al exterior y caminé rápidamente tras sus pasos. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, se detuvo sin darse la vuelta. Era difícil incluso desde aquella escasa distancia, ver con claridad, ya que las gotas caían violentamente.

- Solo necesito un momento… Un momento para mí. – Todo lo que veía era el vapor que salía de su aliento, y su espalda encorvada hacia delante. – Se que tengo que seguir… pero,… Solo necesito un momento.

Me mantuve erguido mientras escuchaba como respiraba con fuerza. No había pasado desapercibido el hecho que llevaba tiempo sin descansar y aunque yo podía hacerlo, no sabía hasta cuanto una cuerpo humano podría aguantar aquella presión. Aún llevaba puesto el destartalado uniforme de SHIELD y las gotas de lluvia resbalaban en su superficie. El tiempo pasaba entre respiraciones fuertes y algún que otro sollozo reprimido. Algún tipo de sentimiento afloraba en el interior de mi, y era difícil de tipificar. Por mucho que aquello pesara en mi conciencia, sabía que era cierto. Había entablado más relación de la necesaria con la humana y ahora había situaciones que me resultaban incómodas. Pese a todo, la humana seguía teniendo un valor incalculable, así que preservarla era lo necesario en aquel caso. Su cuerpo contenía parte del poder que Thanos necesitaba para completar su misión y ahora que no lo tenía, llevábamos ventaja. A pesar de ser el punto de mira, éramos la clave.

Adelanté unos pasos y me puse a su altura, girándome hasta ponerme frente a ella. El pelo se le había pegado a la cara y se encogía en si misma rodeándose con los brazos. El frío no era una cosa que me afectase, pero incluso mi aire corporal se convertía en vapor. Sin mediar palabra, se dio la vuelta, volviendo hacia el coche.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar así? – Dije malhumorado. Era demasiado osado por su parte ignorarme de tal manera. ¿No se había enterado de quien era? ¿O simplemente iba a ignorar el hecho de que era alguien superior? El silencio prosiguió, no recibiría respuesta. - ¿Es que te has cansado de hablar? – Alcé la voz, intentando darle sorna a mis palabras.

- Tenemos que continuar. – Sonó una voz lejana, débil y algo cansada.

Eso era lo único que iba a obtener por ahora. Pero no me daría por vencido. Incluso en aquel momento, quería sobreponerme a su existencia, quería dominar la situación, no quería verme arrastrado por órdenes. Y aquello era una.

- Será mejor que subas, hemos perdido mucho tiempo. – Anunció desde el asiento del piloto.

Ahora yo me encontraba justo enfrente del coche, a dos pasos exactos. Frente a la humana, que sostenía el volante con nerviosismo. Aflojé los puños, relajándome. No me iba a mover de allí. Nadie le daba órdenes a Loki de Asgard, menos una humana que pretendía jugar conmigo, o crearme sentimientos que no eran bien recibidos.

Se quedó mirándome, apretando sus dedos alrededor del volante. Se había apartado el pelo de la cara, que brillaba por el agua. Yo debería lucir de la misma manera, podía sentir como el pelo de mi nuca estaba empapado. Una sonrisa socarrona salió por la comisura de mis labios, me había cansado de seguir su juego, ahora no podría ignorarme simplemente.

- Tenemos que irnos. – Gritó, saliendo del asiento, mirándome a través del cristal de la ventana de la puerta abierta. No me moví. - ¿Qué pretendes? – Me miró, alzando una ceja. Esa era la mueca más humana que había hecho durante casi dos días. Mi juego estaba empezando a funcionar.

- No puedes darme órdenes. – Pronuncié, todo lo lentamente que pude.

- Bien, pues. – Cerró de un portazo, quedándose afuera. – ¿Seria tan amable, su majestad, dueño legitimo de Asgard, de entrar al coche y acabar con esta tontería? – No recibió respuesta. – Bien. Estas actuando como un crío.

- ¿Un crío? – La pregunta salió casi al momento, no pude contenerme. De repente, parecía que Thor estuviera hablándome a través de ella. – No te confundas, humana, ni siquiera tu puedes tratarme de esa forma.

- Oh, perdona mis modales. ¿Recuerdas a caso los tuyos? – Me miró con indignación. – Dices que eras un rey pero ni siquiera tienes dotes. Un rey nunca trataría así a sus súbditos. – Se rió con cinismo. Era la primera vez que la veía actuar tan fríamente y por alguna razón, no me gustaba. – Si no te quieres meter en el coche, no es mi problema, ¿entiendes? Pero debes hacerlo si no quieres que tu amigo del espacio venga a volarnos la cabeza. Oh… espera. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Eso es lo que quieres! Sinceramente, me lo podrías haber dicho antes, me he pasado casi dos días en la carretera. Espero que hayas disfrutado, al menos. Sigues jugando conmigo después de todo, ¿verdad?, dime, ¿que diversión le encuentras a todo esto?

- No estoy jugando a nada, humana. – Las cosas se habían ido por un lugar que no quería, y la muchacha había empezado a reaccionar de una forma muy amarga.

- Claro que no. Perdona. Ya me lo dejaste claro… Podrías haber acabado conmigo en cualquier momento y simplemente juegas al pilla-pilla con tu amigo del súper espacio exterior. – Abrió la puerta, y cerrando con otro golpe, arrancó la furgoneta y la apartó del camino, aparcándola a un lado de la carretera. – Bien entonces. – Repuso saliendo. – Si esperamos a tu amigo será mejor que no pongamos cómodos.

- Arranca el coche. – Dije.

- ¿Qué pasa si ahora la que no quiere soy yo? – Preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. De repente, no reconocía la persona con la que estaba hablando. Ese deje amargo… ¿Era dolor?

- Arráncalo. – Murmuré, avanzando todo lo que pude hasta su posición.

- Mira, Loki. Estoy cansada de seguir tus dichosas orde…

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí mientras Thanos nos encuentra? – Pregunté, interrumpiendo sus habladurías.

- ¿Qué más da? Parecéis llevaros bien y tu estas pasándotelo en grande manipulándome todo lo que puedes. Sin tan poco valor tengo para ti, prefiero espe…

- No lo intentes. – Gruñí, apretando los puños.

- ¿O qué? Te recuerdo que ya me has amenazado anteriormente. – Respondió, sin mirarme a la cara.

La aferré del brazo y con un golpe brusco, la acerqué lo más que pude a mi rostro. La furgoneta, a un paso de nosotros, empezó a rugir. Las luces se encendieron, el suave tic-tac de las luces traseras comenzó a sonar y toda la iluminación interior empezó a parpadear. Estaba nerviosa. Sonreí a escasos centímetros de su cara. A pesar del frío sus mejillas habían tomado color. La satisfacción de saber que yo tenía el control sobre ella, me sabía a victoria.

- No. Me. Tientes. Pequeña. – Le susurré, pausándome en cada palabra. Paladeando el gusto de saber que era tan voluble y que casi podía saborear sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Su respiración era entrecortada y podía notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Desplacé mi mano del centro de su espalda, al principio de su cintura, disfrutando más de lo debido del juego. Los faros de delante empezaron a dar luces intermitentes. El vehículo rugió. Sonreí alzando las cejas. Aparté un mechón de pelo mojado de su cara, con suavidad y parsimonia. Uno de los faros de delante, estalló, formando pedazos de cristal en el aire. Las varillas de la ventana de delante, empezaron a moverse con rapidez. Estaba completamente a mi merced.

- Si quisieras hacerme daño, ya lo habrías hecho. – Dijo, con un susurro casi inaudible. – No me harás nada, porque mientras tenga esta energía conmigo te soy algo de valor.

- Podría arrancártela si quisiera. – Murmuré, sin apartar mi cara de la de ella. Casi podía rozar mi nariz con la de la humana.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta manera? – Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Representaba un gran enigma para mi. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mi, sabiendo incluso quien era? ¿Por qué no me dejaba estar, como todos los demás? ¿Por qué confiaba en mi? - ¿Qué soy para ti, Loki de Asgard?

La lluvia estaba amainando y el sonido de las gotas había reducido su intensidad. Apreté mi puño, notado como ella volvía a jugar conmigo. No podía dejarme vencer por la sensiblería humana. Loki de Asgard. Loki de Jotunheim. Loki, Loki a secas. Ni siquiera tenía un apellido claro.

El sonido de otro faro reventando en mil pedazos fue lo único que interrumpió mis pensamientos, seguidos de una voz varonil que provenía de la lejanía.

- ¿Le conoces? - Dijo el humano que apareció ante nosotros. Andaba subido a un caballo y la luz lejana de una farola le iluminaba las facciones. Pómulos marcados, barba de tres días y pelo rizado y rubio, en resumen, un Midgardiano del montón. Nadie quien pudiera hacerme sobra. - Muchacha, dime, ¿le conoces? ¿O estas en problemas?

- Me conoce. - Respondí desafiante. - Me conoce bastante bien. ¿Verdad? - Miré a la humana, aun sostenía su cintura con mi mano, y seguía inquietándola más que la presencia del extraño.

- Oh... Mm... Sí. - Contestó con una voz quebrada. - Le... Le conozco. No te preocupes, todo bien.

- La tormenta esta justo por empezar... - El humano se movió en el caballo. - Mi esposa y yo hemos visto las luces cercanas de un vehículo aparcado y no es que suela haber demasiado trafico por aquí,... Os aconsejo que os toméis un descanso, no es recomendable seguir con la tormenta que se avecina.

- Tenemos que seguir. - Susurro inaudiblemente la humana a mi lado. - Loki... Tenemos que... - Su mano se aferró a mi camisa. Me giré hasta observarla justo a tiempo de ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban. - Tenemos que seguir... Loki. Lo... Ki.

Encogiendo más sus dedos sobre la tela, noté como el peso de su cuerpo caía por completo en mis brazos. Con los párpados cerrados y sintiendo un nivel de energía menor, sus brazos se escurrieron hacia abajo y tuve que hacer fuerza para sostenerla de pie.

- Huma... - Me detuve. La zarandeé suavemente, su cabeza se vino hacia delante, seguido de todo su cuerpo. - ¿Maria?

Una mano ajena se volvió hacia la frente de la muchacha. El humano había bajado del caballo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí afuera? Esa ardiendo. Será mejor que me sigas. - Cogió las amarras del caballo y comenzó a andar. - Mi esposa y yo vivimos por aquí cerca, podéis quedaros el tiempo que necesite.

En silencio, sopesé la oferta. La energía que emanaba del cuerpo de la humana era la mínima. No podía llevármela así conmigo, estaba inconsciente y solo resultaba una carga.

Pasando una mano por detrás de las rodillas la cargué conmigo. Su cabeza quedó encajada con mi cuello y sentí una sensación extraña al tenerla tan cercana a mi aunque inconsciente. Ahora no había juego. Ahora ella no replicaría, ni respondería nerviosa.

- Te ayudaré. - Dijo el humano extendiendo sus manos hacia delante.

- No. - Respondí. – Está bien así.

No contesté rudamente, aunque hubiera querido. El humano estaba ofreciendo su hospitalidad a la muchacha, no a mi. Ahora respondía por ella y debía asegurarme que estuviera consciente lo antes posible.

Ningún sentimentalismo, simple practicidad.

Al entrar en la casa, una ola de magia me inundó. Magia. Magia providente de Asgard. No podía ser una trampa, porque aquella magia no era la misma que la que nos había estado persiguiendo. Era sólida, como si hubiera estado asentada durante mucho tiempo, pues todo el lugar desprendía la misma esencia. Sin darme cuenta, entorné más mis dedos en el mojado uniforme de Shield que lucía la humana.

* * *

Desperté un poco confundida. Estaba en una enorme cama, de una habitación rústica que no recordaba de nada. Todo era madera a mi alrededor. Intenté levantarme pero todo daba vueltas. Era como si hubiera cogido un catarro. Unos pasos resonaron cerca y sin saber porqué, me hice la dormida.

- Está exhausta, ¿se puede saber por qué la has dejado llegar a ese punto? – Dijo la voz de una mujer.

- Era necesario. – Loki contestaba. Las voces se aproximaron.

- ¿Era necesario? – Se hizo un silencio en el que escuché como la voz femenina se sentaba cerca de mi, ya que el colchón pareció moverse. – ¿Tan poco te supone una vida humana?

- Thanos está tras nosotros. Sabes bien como funcionan estas cosas. – Replicó Loki.

- Ni siquiera esa es una buena excusa, Loki. – La mujer tendió una mano hacia mi frente. Parecía que se conocían. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? – Sigue teniendo fiebre…

- Vuelve con nosotros. – Contestó Loki. – Únete a mi.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que me fui de Asgard. – Respondió apartando la mano de mi.

- Desde luego no tu magia. – Se escuchó decir.

- Soy feliz en Midgard, con Tom. Y deberías respetar mi decisión. – Añadió la muchacha.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – Preguntó la voz molesta de Loki. - ¿Qué tiene este pedazo de roca colgando del espacio que os hace tan… vulnerables? ¿Humanos? ¿Es eso? Tu… y Thor. Habéis cambiado.

- Tú también lo has hecho, Loki. Y aún no puedes verlo. – El peso de la cama se esfumó, la muchacha estaría de pie. – No eres el mismo chico cínico que conocí en Asgard.

- Eres tú quien ha cambiado. – Murmuró una voz. – Pero aún así, te ruego que te unas a mi.

- El muchacho al que yo conocí una vez en el Bifrost, no hubiera sentido compasión por nadie, menos por una humana. – Y dicho aquello, sentí como la puerta se abría y se cerraba a su paso.

Loki conocía a aquella mujer. Además, le había pedido reiteradamente que se uniera a él. ¿Unirse? ¿Qué tipo de relación había entre los dos? Se habían conocido en Asgard. ¿Y quien era Tom? ¿Dónde estaba?

Me giré sin abrir los ojos, quizás Loki estuviera allí, quizás no. Me tumbé boca abajo y dejé que la almohada cubriera mis ojos. Fuera quien fuera su nueva amiga, se llevaba bien con ella y era de su amado planeta súper espacial. No tenía ganas de despertarme y escuchar sus réplicas decoradas de sarcasmos e ironías. Ni tenía ganas de conducir. Nos habíamos quedado por un tramo de desierto y un hombre con un caballo (por muy raro que sonara) había venido hasta nosotros. Un caballo, por aquella zona, solo podía ser relacionado con un… rancho. Lo que era bastante lógico. Además llovía. Después no me acuerdo de mucho más, solo sabía que estaba cansada y que no podía dormir, porque algo me arrastraba a moverme.

Quería volver a casa y olvidarme de Loki, a la vez que me daban ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas a la cara. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo en Manhattan. ¿Y se puede saber que pasaba con Thor? Seguro que no sabía utilizar un teléfono móvil en condiciones, no se que me sorprendía…

Me quedé un rato más pensando, y en algún momento, me quedé dormida. Una cabezada más larga de lo normal. Cuando desperté de nuevo, la habitación estaba en un silencio magnífico. Me giré sobre mi misma y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la misma habitación de nuevo, salvo que, esta vez, Loki estaba sentado en un sofá cercano, leyendo un libro.

_No le hagas caso. No le hagas caso. No le hagas caso, ni le mires. María, no le hagas caso._

Al destaparme pude ver como iba vestida. Unos leggings azul marino, casi negro. Y un jersey verde que me venía increíblemente ancho y que me sonaba demasiado. Miré a los lados cuando pisé el suelo. ¿Dónde estaba el baño?

- ¿No te cansas de dormir tantas horas? – Dijo la voz fría de mi acompañante.

No había tardado más de un minuto en reprochar. Pero tenía que pasar completamente de sus palabras. Anduve un poco por la habitación, sentía que me caería en cualquier momento al suelo. Era como si no hubiera comido en una semana. Me sentía floja, aunque no tenía apetito alguno. Abrí una puerta, pero me encontré con un armario. Habían dos puertas más, una que estaba al otro lado y tenía pinta de ser la salida y a la que me estaba dirigiendo ahora.

- ¿Es que el sueño te ha quitado el habla? – Pude escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

Sinceramente, no sabía si estamparle el libro contra la cabeza o pasar de él olímpicamente. Sabía lo que quería: sacarme de mis casillas para echarse unas risas. Inocentes o no. Yo no estaba para sus juegos. Me miré al espejo. Mi aspecto no lucia nada desmejorado. Incluso mi pelo estaba en su sitio. Era como si mi físico no reflejara para nada lo que sentía en mi interior. Cansancio, abatimiento, sentimientos a flor de piel. Era uno de esos días en los que podría reír a carcajadas y al minuto llorar de desconsuelo.

Me lavé la cara con agua fría. Estaba ardiendo, pero no sentía calor. Me preguntaba quien se había encargado de mi. ¿La amiga de Loki? Estaba hecha un lío Sentía gratitud,… o una especie de ¿envidia? Para dejar de pensar en absurdeces, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir del cuarto de baño. Pero abrir la puerta es todo lo que pude hacer.

Los brazos de Loki me impedían el paso, puestos a lado y lado del marco, él en medio. Agaché la cabeza. No me sentía con ganas de mirarle a los ojos, tan verdes… Sopesé mis formas de huida. Podía colarme entre sus brazos si me daba prisa, ya que era lo suficientemente alto como para pasar sin tener que agacharme demasiado. Respiré hondo. Me miré los pies y di un paso para salir airosa de la situación. Hueco cubierto. Di un paso en dirección contraria. Hueco cubierto. Loki no me iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Di un paso hacia atrás. Suspiré pesadamente.

- ¿Otra vez jugamos a enmudecer? – Agachó su cabeza hasta mi altura. No tenía ganas de mirarlo, así que me centré en mis pies.

Simplemente tenía que seguirle hasta que toda aquella fantasía de la "energía" acabara. Eso no quería decir que mantuviera relación alguna con él. Además, me haría bien. Algo me decía que no debía profundizar más en aquella extraña relación. Que me detuviera en aquel punto. Retrocedí un paso más. Volví a calcular mis formas de salida. Me bloqueó el paso. Paso atrás. Pensaría intentarlo hasta que se cansara o me dejara salir.

Retrocedí varios pasos, estaba dentro del cuarto de baño otra vez. Un paso más atrás, mi espalda podía tocar la pica. Sus pies me siguieron. Una mano me rozó el brazo, me sujetó con suavidad. No. No quería que me tocara. No iba a volver a caer en sus jueguecitos._ Limítate al plan, María. Thor tiene que dar noticias pronto, y serás libre._ Limítate al plan. Me aparté antes de que pudiera sujetarme el brazo. Me puse a la defensiva. En el momento en el que dudó en sorpresa, me colé por uno de sus lados y salí de la habitación, dispuesta a saber donde estaba, y que había pasado.

Bajé las escaleras de madera del pasillo exterior a trompicones, agarrándome a la barandilla. Era como si hubiera acabado de hacer algo terriblemente peligroso. Me sentía osada por despreciarle de aquella manera, a la vez que poderosa. Un tipo de sensación agridulce. Llegué a lo que parecía un salón, con una cocina americana. Un chico alto, al que recordaba vagamente, me sonrió.

- Buenos días. – Dijo desde la cocina. – Me alegra verte despierta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Oh… Mmm… Bien, Gracias. – Mi voz sonaba ronca.

- Encantado de conocerte, siento que las presentaciones tengan que ser de esta forma. – Comentó aún desde la cocina. – Me llamo Tom. Supongo que te preguntarás que como has llegado hasta aquí…

- La verdad es que sí… - Di un paso hacia delante, inspeccionando la zona. Todo era muy hogareño.

- Oh, estás despierta. – Anunció una voz femenina que venía desde la puerta. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras María?

- Bi-bien, gracias. – Contesté, sonriendo.

La mujer se acercó al chico, y le dio un casto beso en los labios al son de "buenos días". Ella era casi tan alta como él, esbelta aunque curvilínea, con el cabello que caía en cascada más allá de la espalda, liso y castaño. Sus ojos marrones denotaban calidez y confianza. Por otra parte, el muchacho, Tom, era pálido, con unos ojos increíblemente azules y grandes, pelo dorado, con algún que otro rizo que caía por su frente. Parpadeé. Estábamos hospedados en una casa de un matrimonio reciente, o al menos, eso decían sus alianzas.

- Soy Lenna, encantada de poder ayudarte. – Dijo la mujer. – La tormenta se prolongará unos días, y no es recomendable que salgáis hasta entonces. Hemos guardado vuestra furgoneta en el cobertizo de detrás y no sufrirá daños. Hay previsto fuertes vientos, y quizás un tornado azote esta zona. Se lo que piensas,… ¿un tornado? No tienes de que preocuparte. Por esta zona son regulares. No suelen acercarse por aquí, pero los vientos son violentos y no os recomiendo salir. – Cogió algo de la encimera, y se lo llevó a la boca. Tenía un aire muy jovial. ¿De que la conocería Loki? – Estamos encantados de teneros por aquí, las visitas no suelen ser muy seguidas, y ha sido un soplo de aire fresco. Tom está intentando reparar los destrozos que sufrió tu furgoneta.

- Oh, vaya, gracias, muchas gracias. – Respondí rápidamente.

- No hay porqué darlas. – Sonrió el muchacho, mientras secaba un cubierto con un trapo.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? – Preguntó Lenna, acercándose y dejando a Tom hacer en la cocina. – Te alojamos en la habitación de invitados, pero podéis pasar el resto de días en la casa adosada a esta, está a un paseo de aquí, cerca del cobertizo. Más privacidad. – Guiñó un ojo.

- Umm… gracias. Aunque, no… no… - No me salían las palabras.

- El chico ha estado preocupado por ti, deberías darle una oportunidad. Fue él mismo el que te puso ese jersey anoche. Empezaste a tiritar. Creyó que no podía verle, pero soy una experta en chicos duros. – Puso una sonrisa de complicidad. ¿Darle una oportunidad? – Es un poco duro de roer, dale tiempo.

- Pero…

- Será un secreto. No te preocupes. – Puso su dedo índice en la punta de mi nariz y dio un suave toque.

- Le… Lenna. – Titubeé. – Verás,… nosotros tenemos algo de prisa. Si saliéramos esta tar…

- Imposible. – Resumió antes de dejarme acabar.

- Pero…

- Estáis a salvo en esta casa. No te preocupes. Nadie puede entrar aquí sin mi permiso. - ¿Por qué me daba la sensación de que sabía a lo que me quería referir?

- Tú… Y… Loki. ¿Os conocéis? – Pregunté dudando.

- Somos viejos amigos. – Sonrió enigmáticamente, y se alejó, perdiéndose por la casa.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué os parece esta actualización? ¡Nuevos personajes! Y algunos de ellos, muy importantes.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**¿Algún fan de Harry Potter por aquí? ¿De dramione? **

**Hace cosa de un año empecé un fanfiction con una amiga y hasta hace poco no pensamos en compartirlo por que tiene una trama muy elaborada y al ser dos, es un poco complicado ponernos de acuerdo para escribir. Pero la cosa es que como lo tenemos un poco avanzado hemos decidido compartirlo. Para las que se sientan curiosas, pueden leer nuestra historia en fanfiction, nuestro nombre de usuario es "TheMagicGlitter".**

**¡No dudéis en dejarme review para saber vuestras opiniones! Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado esta historia, la han añadido a favoritos o la siguen.**

**Muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**Lady Charisma**


	12. Azul

**Capítulo 12: Azul.**

El día pasó siendo entre incómodo y entretenido. Lenna resultó ser más encantadora de lo que creía y Tom era un caballero. Me ayudaban con todo y me instalaron en la pequeña casa que había a través de un camino. Pude ver mi furgoneta. Estaba un poco más destrozada de lo que la recordaba. En mi pequeño paseo vi que alrededor de nosotros no había absolutamente nada a excepción de una señal de tráfico que indicaba que la siguiente ciudad estaba a unas 10 millas de distancia.

No conseguí averiguar nada sobre la supuesta relación entre Loki y Lenna. Sabía que ella venía de Asgard porque él mismo lo había dicho. ¿Tenía alguna clase de súper poder?

Ahora estaba sentada en la que sería mi nueva habitación por unos días. El tiempo era muy inestable y ahora volvía a llover con una furia que parecía contenida. El viento comenzaba a azotar con fuerza, así que era casi obligado cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas. La oscuridad reinaba en mi habitación particular, tan solo una vela aromática, que había encendido Lenna en forma de bienvenida, iluminaba la estancia. No tenía ganas de levantarme a encender la luz ni de salir de aquella habitación así que me había encargado de cerrar con pestillo.

Había evitado a toda costa a Loki. No le había dirigido la palabra y no tenía ganas de cruzarme con él. Todavía mis sentimientos eran una maraña de cosas sin sentido, tenía que ordenarlos mentalmente y establecer una orden de alejamiento para poder salir airosa de aquella relación que teníamos. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquel era el punto en el que si continuaba, comenzaría a sentirme demasiado embriagada por su presencia. Y no quería que eso pasara con él.

La noche pasó sin más, y a la mañana siguiente, me dirigí a la otra casa. Estaba todo mojado y había barro por todos lados. Me asomé al cobertizo, Tom había conseguido hacer algunos remiendos a la furgoneta y estaba trabajando duro en hacer algún arreglo con los faros de delante. ¿Cómo conseguí romperlos? Estuve un rato charlando con él después de la cena. Le ayudé a arreglar algunas cosas y cuando se hizo tarde, como si fuera una niña, me mandó a dormir. Todavía seguían quejándose de verme tan activa, querían mantenerme reclusa en una habitación hasta que me recuperara del todo.

Volví por el camino intentando esquivar el barro hasta la casa pequeña. Daría más vuelta, rodeando por detrás el cobertizo, para esquivar todo el agua y las hojas secas que se habían acumulado en el suelo. Con cuidado empecé a andar, rodeando la superficie. Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato andando, y creía que llegaría a la casa por la parte de detrás, me topé con un espesor de árboles que no me dejarían la tarea fácil. Al menos, allí, la hierba parecía húmeda, y no era tierra empapada. Después de cruzar un par de filas de árboles, voces familiares sonaron por encima del silencio.

- Necesito que me ayudes, Freyja. – Dijo la voz de Loki. – Se que tu puedes darme lo que me arrebataron.

- No puedo, Loki. – Contestó la voz de Lenna. Me escondí tras un árbol. – Mi vida en Asgard quedó muy atrás cuando vine a Midgard, no soy la que recuerdas.

- ¿Dejarás que Thanos gane esta guerra? – Preguntó la voz quebrada de Loki. – Sabes que no te pediría ayuda si no confiara en ti.

- ¿Debo sentirme alagada? – Respondió con sorna. – Oh, Loki. Cuanto has crecido. Pero aún hay cosas que no comprendes,… Me alejé de Asgard en cuanto vi todo. Pude verlo mucho antes de la coronación de Thor. Pude ver como tu futuro se enturbiaba por culpa de Thanos, pero también vi como ganabas aquella guerra. Me alejé de Asgard bendecida por Odin. Él supo todo este tiempo que yo estaba aquí y lo vió con buenos ojos. No cuestionó mi juicio en ningún momento. Nunca estuve desaparecida.

- Una buena forma de huir antes de la guerra. – Afirmó Loki.

- No huí, encontré una forma mejor de vivir. Miras, pero no ves, pequeño Loki. Sigues siendo un inocente niño en muchos aspectos. Es entrañable. – Lenna se movió e hizo crujir algunas ramas secas con sus pisadas. – No pude ver como llegabas. María está infectada por la energía de Thanos, y no deja que mis poderes fluyan. Aún así puedo ver a Thor. Pronto dará con una respuesta.

- Thor no tiene nada que ver con esto. – Protestó Loki, moviéndose al lado contrario que Lenna. Los dos andaban en el mismo circulo, sin dejar de apartar la mirada.

- Loki, Loki, Loki… ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Tu hermano solo intenta tenderte una mano. Y deberías aceptarla. Si no es por ti, por los que te rodean. – Su voz sonaba suave como la seda, parecía que estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y asustado. – Recuerdo cuando los dos erais solo unos niños…

- Freyja, te necesito. Necesito que me devuelvas lo que me arrebataron. - Murmuró la voz de Loki.

- Está bien… Está bien, Loki. – Suspiró. – Sin embargo, no lo haré por ti. Lo haré porque confío en que protejas a María y cuando vuelvas a Asgard, la devuelvas sana y salva a casa, ¿lo harás, Loki? – Se hizo un silencio en el que intenté mantener la respiración. - ¿Lo harás?

- Ella es independiente. Sabrá cuidarse por si misma. – Añadió Loki.

- Vaya, ¿discusión de pareja? Deberías tratarla mejor… Loki, tu hermosa madre te educó demasiado bien como para que trates tan mal a una señorita, dime, ¿que has hecho esta vez? – Seguían caminando en círculos.

- Es una estúpida humana Freyja, dime, ¿qué importancia tiene? – Dijo Loki. – Ni siquiera la habría traído conmigo si no fuera porque Thor y sus amigos la metieron en líos.

- Oh vaya, eso es muy mal educado por tu parte. – Sentía una sensación fría en el pecho. Sabía que Loki era desconsiderado, pero no lo había escuchado salir de su boca de aquella manera. – Se que le has cogido cariño Loki, podrías engañar a todo el mundo con tus ingeniosas mentiras y tu palabrería, pero no a mi. Recuérdalo siempre.

- Devuélvemelo. – Dijo como respuesta.

- Protégela, Loki, dime que lo harás. – En un silencio interminable el sonido de pisadas por parte de ambos fue lo único que se pudo escuchar.

Estaba aferrada al árbol con todo el ahínco que podía, pero el tronco estaba húmedo y la hierba resbalaba. Quería irme de allí, no entendía nada. Volvería por el mismo sitio por el que me había ido. Pegué un vistazo a la escena para comprobar si podía efectuar una huída rápida. Me conmovió y sorprendió a partes iguales. Lenna, o la supuesta Freyja, sostenía la cara de Loki con ambas manos, en una postura demasiado íntima. Sus caras quedaban a la misma altura, sus cuerpos estaban posicionados uno en frente del otro, y aunque los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos y no mostraban expresión alguna, los ojos de Loki estaban cerrados. La separación era mínima. Una sensación estaba hirviéndome en el estómago. No entendía nada, como era casual últimamente. Estaba claro que aquello no significaba nada, aunque pareciera todo lo contrario. Estaba segura por parte de Lenna que no le sería infiel a Tom, pero ¿Loki? Él no le debía lealtad a nadie.

¿Por qué me sentía así? Había estado evitándole a toda costa, no tenía sentido alguno que verlo con otra persona me produjera aquella frialdad interior. Además, había escuchado de sus labios palabras crueles. Una vez más. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le pedía? ¿Qué le estaba devolviendo? ¿Quién era Lenna, y porque parecía que se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo? Las manos de ella se posicionaban en sus mejillas, y Loki parecía inusualmente calmado. Sus manos estaban relajadas a los costados, y… ¿estaban azules?

El azul de sus manos no era todo, por el cuello de su camiseta pude ver como el color de su piel iba subiendo hasta cubrirle todo el rostro. Su tono de piel pálido, había pasado a un azul eléctrico, dejando unas suaves marcas en su cara. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué Loki parecía conforme?

La farola cercana que iluminaba aquella parte del cobertizo reventó en mil pedazos, y la poca luz solar que quedaba, fue lo único que quedó. Retrocedí, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello. Todo empezó a moverse. Estaba volviendo a sentir aquel vaivén que sentí la noche de lluvia. No podía controlar toda aquella energía que me sobrepasaba. Me deshice de mi agarre al árbol y comencé a retroceder hacia atrás. Pero había sido descubierta, pues un par de ojos me observaban desde la oscuridad. Unos marrones, los cuales mostraban satisfacción y en los cuales no había ni un rastro de sorpresa, todo lo contrario que el par de ojos rojos de Loki. Rojos, aunque no extranjeros. Aquella mirada la conocía bien. No resultaba amenazante. Me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

Retrocedí hacia atrás bajo la atenta mirada de Loki. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca triste. ¿Decepcionada? Me giré, y comencé a correr dirección a la casa, dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación, hacer las pocas maletas que había, y huir en dirección contraria.

En cuanto llegué, cerré la puerta con el pestillo. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, y encendiendo la luz de la mesilla, empecé a buscar cosas. Me tenía que ir, todo en resumen era una locura. Tenía que alejarme de allí, y tenía que decírselo a Thor. Tal vez, si me quedaba con él y Jane… Jane me entendería. Ella era… como yo. Y no me trataría como un trasto que incordiaba. Ella me entendería a la perfección. Era una humana rodeada de gente que no provenía de este mundo. Nadie más que ella que…

Mi hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un crujido, cuando me giré, en la puerta, abierta de par en par, vi la silueta delgada de Loki, y unos ojos rojos que me miraban con agresividad. Ahora parecía más alto, más temible, más extraño, pero seguía siendo Loki. La puerta, a sus espaldas, había quedado reducida a astillas. Aún así, no sentía miedo. Sabía que incluso de aquella forma, Loki no intentaría herirme. Seguía acercándose a un paso parsimonioso. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Su piel brillaba con la escasa luz de la mesilla. Era inquietante y bello. Tan azul. Tan… extraño. Me encontraba fascinada y anclada al suelo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se paró en seco. Nos mantuvimos en aquella distancia por algún tiempo. Sus ojos parecían rubíes. Su piel formaba un dibujo en la zona de la cara. Era tan fantástico, que me hizo enmudecer.

- Háblame. – Dijo en un susurro.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un ruego? ¿Una súplica? ¿Una manera de pedirme su opinión acerca de aquello? Podía respirar su fragilidad, aunque en ningún momento se viera frágil. Podía ver su debilidad, aunque aparentara fortaleza y su sola presencia intimidara.

Alargué la mano hasta dar con las extrañas formas que se formaban más allá de su frente, acariciándolas con mi dedo índice. Dudé momentáneamente, simplemente pidiendo en silencio permiso. Tras trazar con suavidad el recorrido, mi mano quedó encajada en su mejilla. Estaba suave y frío. Y sus ojos vigilaban en todo momento mis movimientos, juzgando.

- Habla. – Volvió a decir cuando hube apartado mi mano. Me quedé contemplándolo un largo rato más, aún fascinada.

- ¿Por qué has roto la puerta? – Fue lo único que me salió en aquel momento. Un tanto absurdo, la verdad. Podría haberle preguntado muchas cosas, pero aquello fue lo único que salió por mi boca.

Para mi sorpresa, él sonrió. Y fue una sonrisa verdadera y algo avergonzada. Mientras mostraba sus dientes, el color azulado de su cara, fue apagándose, hasta volver a su color natural. Sus ojos, ya verdes, me miraron con inquietud.

- La has destrozado, y no es nuestra casa… - Continué hablando.

- ¿Nuestra? – Preguntó.

- Bueno, quiero decir, ya sabes, mi, mi casa… - Empecé a titubear. Loki volvía a ser el Loki de siempre.

- Deberías dejar de romper artefactos eléctricos a tu paso. – Se acercó más a mi, no había distancia posible. Me contemplé las manos. – Es bastante revelador.

- Como si pudiera controlarlo. – Contesté mirándome con interés las uñas. Que su voz proviniera de por encima de mi cabeza agachada no hacía que mi diálogo fuera coordinado y fluido.

La cercanía de Loki me estaba embriagando, intenté retroceder un paso, pero una mano firme encajada en mi espalda me lo impidió. Miré hacia arriba en acto reflejo. Mi nariz chocó con la suya. No, no y no. Tenía que escapar de allí. No podía dejarme manipular de aquella manera. Mientras tanto, sus manos surcaban libremente por mi cintura.

- No. – Dije con un hilo de voz mientras ponía mis manos en su abdomen haciendo fuerza para salir de allí. – Deja de jugar a este juego tuyo. Acabo de escuchar tu conversación con Lenna. Si pretendes que rompa dos o tres aparatos más, dímelo, pero deja de… confundirme.

- Freyja. – Murmuró. Empezó a acariciarme la mejilla con lentitud.

- ¿Qui-Quién es? – Pregunté mientras examinaba mi manicura. Mis manos seguían encajadas en el pecho de Loki.

- Freyja es de Asgard. Lo supe en cuanto entramos en esta casa. Ha estado escondiéndose todo este tiempo aquí. – La mano que estaba en el centro de mi espalda, empezó a descender escandalosamente, parándose en la curva de mi cintura. – Ella es dueña de la magia. Odin me extrajo parte de mi poder, pero Freyja me lo ha devuelto.

- Ya… Ya veo. – Afirmé intentando sonar neutral.

- Aún así… - Apartó un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja. – Creo que será mejor esperar a ver que planes tiene Thor… - Alzó mi barbilla con un gesto suave. – Y esperar a que Freyja decida aliarse con nosotros.

- No. – Repetí, intentando moverme.

- ¿No? – Murmuró, con una sonrisa. Mis esfuerzos volvieron a ser vanos, la sutil fuerza de Loki me encerraba en aquel lugar. – ¿Tu puedes hacer esto, y yo no? – Dijo trazando líneas imaginarias más allá de mi cuello.

- Es… diferente. – Le dije.

- No veo la diferencia. – Respondió, moviendo su mano de sitio, ahora mientras una se dedicaba a hacer dibujos por mi mandíbula y cuello, la otra descansaba a un costado de mi cintura.

- Lo siento si te ha molestado. – Añadí, intentando apartar de mi mente los escalofríos que aquello me estaba causando.

- No lo ha hecho. - ¿Cómo podía decir aquello con tanta parsimonia? Yo estaba como una gelatina. No podía controlar mis reacciones físicas y él estaba como si aquello fuera algo… normal entre los dos.

- No te entiendo. – Dije. – Loki, si tienes tus poderes de vuelta, por qué no… te llevas toda esta energía contigo. Se de sobras que soy un estorbo, te repito que acabo de escuchar tu conversación con Freyja. Y tú mismo me lo has dicho muchas veces.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Preguntó.

- Por… por que soy un obstáculo para ti. – Intenté decirle, no sin antes volver a percibir como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal, su dedo índice había recorrido la zona de detrás de la oreja izquierda.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – Me preguntó, acercando su cara peligrosamente.

- ¡Tú! – Me estaba poniendo muy, muy nerviosa. Y en muchos de los sentidos.

- No. – Dijo añadiendo un sonido cargado de picardía.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Estáis bien? La puerta de entrada esta destrozada. – La voz de Tom provenía del piso de abajo.

- Sí. - Dije liberándome al fin de los brazos de Loki, andando hasta la barandilla de la escalera, donde al bajar unos cuantos escalones, pude ver a un extrañado Tom.

- No podré arreglar esto hasta mañana, será mejor que esta noche os encerréis bien en las habitaciones, el viento va a empeorar. – Aclaró.

- Gracias. – Dijo la voz de Loki detrás de mi. – Siento lo de la puerta, no se como ha podido suceder.

- No te preocupes. – Tom sonrió. – Bueno chicos, será mejor que vaya tirando hacia casa, el tiempo a partir de ahora va a empeorar, pero dentro de unos días amainará. – Un trozo de puerta astillada calló al suelo. – Oh vaya… Por cierto, María, tu furgoneta esta lista.

- Muchas gracias Tom. – Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – De verdad, no se como agradecértelo, sois tan, tan hospitalarios. – Había bajado unos peldaños.

- No hay de que. Bueno, chicos, buenas noches. Y abrigaos bien. - El muchacho salió con una sonrisa y partió hacia la casa principal.

Suspiré y pegué un saltito de alegría. ¡Mi furgoneta estaba arreglada! No tendría que hacer autostop por aquella carretera desierta. Otro trozo de puerta calló al suelo.

- ¿Como podemos tapar esto? – Le pregunté a Loki. – Mi puerta también está hecha pedazos, entrará toda la corriente hacia mi habitación.

- Ves a otra habitación. – Contestó, subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

- No hay otra habitación. – Le dije. – Tendré que dormir en el cuarto de baño.

Repasando mentalmente la pequeña casa, no había ninguna otra habitación, más que el baño, que tuviera una puerta. Lo demás, eran espacios comunes abiertos.

Loki estaba en medio del pasillo, entre la destrozada puerta de mi habitación y la suya, intacta. Sonrió pícaramente, y abrió con lentitud su puerta, entrando sin dejar de mirarme. Aquello era jugar sucio. Jugar muy, muy sucio.

- Buenas noches, pequeña. – Añadió guiñándome un ojo.

* * *

Las cosas se habían vuelto más divertidas desde que tenía mis poderes de vuelta. Me sentía en un bienestar interior completo y juguetear con la humana a mi alrededor era muy entretenido. Ahora que la magia fluía por mi cuerpo, completa y con total normalidad, la energía de la muchacha era más obvia que antes. Podía percibir su estado de ánimo si me concentraba lo suficiente, y era como un pequeño radar, en todo momento podía sentirla moverse por la casa.

Había descubierto mi otra forma, había reaccionado de una manera totalmente nueva. Y eso, aunque me costara reconocerlo, me había gustado. Sentir que no era un monstruo a sus ojos, se sentía… bien. Al principio, cuando la vi correr, pensé que aquello había durado demasiado, y que cuando me cruzara con ella, se asustaría. Por eso me presenté luciendo la misma forma. Pero me sorprendió gratamente que sus manos tocaran mi piel, y con un pinchazo de dolor, sentí que aquello estaba calando hondo.

Estaba extasiado por la magia, y había manipulado más de lo normal a la humana, dejándome llevar por los jueguecitos que me traía con ella. Eran simplemente encantadores y verla en una encrucijada me hacía sentir un regocijo interior. Mientras esperaba a que Freyja diera un paso en mi dirección, era una buena forma de entretenerme. Pero debía recordarme a mi mismo que aquello era solo un juego, y que nunca podía ser nada más.

El humano de la casa nos había interrumpido una vez más, pero yo había dejado una bonita sorpresa de bienvenida. La verdad es que podría haber solucionado de alguna forma lo de las puertas, pero me habían dado una idea mucho más sugerente y divertida. Quería saber hasta donde estaría dispuesta a llegar. Sentía curiosidad por saber como era yo ante los ojos de ella. Freyja me había advertido que había empezado a encariñarme, y mientras que una parte de mi afirmaba con rotundidad aquel hecho, otra simplemente lo negaba, y se reafirmaba a si misma, diciendo que todo aquello era por la energía, y solo por la energía que portaba consigo. Mientras tanto, no quería discutir conmigo mismo. Simplemente disfrutaría de la prometedora velada que tenía por delante. Veríamos a ver cuanto tardaba a muchacha en presentarse en mi habitación.

* * *

Como la puerta estaba rota, y hacía muchísimo frío, decidí construir un fuerte. Como los que de niña construía en casa, hechos de lo que fuera que encontraba en la habitación. Había intentado tapar la puerta de alguna forma pero aun así seguía entrando el frío por los huecos de la madera. Loki se había lucido. Aún así, con aquello me seria suficiente si me ponía a buscar mantas y cosas para construir mi cabaña particular. Rebuscando en los armarios encontré un set de mantas, sábanas y edredones. Pero necesitaba algo para sujetar todo aquello.

Había establecido la cama como centro del fuerte. Ahora solo tenía que fabricar mi pequeña cabaña alrededor. Necesitaba algún palo, y en una esquina de uno de los armarios encontré algo de utilidad. Habían varias varas de madera con enganches. Supuse que eran palos de cortinas. Sujetarlos sería fácil, el colchón no tenía somier, era un mueble de madera en el que se introducía el colchón. Puse las varas de las cortinas a los lados del mueble, en el límite entre el colchón y la madera, haciendo que se juntaran más arriba de mi cabeza. Las até con una toalla que encontré y como el mueble era lo suficientemente profundo, éstas mantenían el equilibrio. Repetí la jugada otra vez, poniendo las siguientes varas más alejadas. Después de tener la estructura montada, empecé a cubrirla con edredones y mantas lo suficientemente gruesas con delicadeza para que la estructura no se viniera abajo.

Mientras iba sacando mantas, y las iba colocando a forma de pared, encontré un peluche viejo en un armario. Tenía forma de... Ornitorrinco. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente al fondo del armario. Lo cogí y le quite la fina capa de polvo. Estaba suave, y era reconfortante abrazar algo... Sin pensarlo sonreí al muñeco, y lo introduje en mi nueva casa. Cogí alguna que otra manta más y con diversión entré dentro de mi cabaña. Me sentía como una niña. Había dejado que la lamparita de noche de una de las mesillas quedara adentro del fuerte, así que teníamos luz.

Había cogido una libreta y un estuche cuando había estado ayudando a Tom a arreglar mi coche. Era una libreta en la que solía hacer bocetos de la gente que paseaba, de gente en movimiento, de edificios o cosas que me llamaban la atención cuando me sentaba en el parque. Era un buen ejercicio que practicar ya que te daba la rapidez y confianza que un dibujante tiene que tener para bocetar en pocas líneas. El estuche tenía lo justo y necesario.

Con la pequeña lámpara encendida abrí la libreta y ojeando los pocos bocetos, inicié uno nuevo en un folio en blanco del bloc. Lo único que tenía a mano como referencia era aquel ornitorrinco de peluche. Lo dibujé por curiosidad. Era divertido, tal y como lo recordaba: dibujar. Desde que Loki había entrado por la puerta de casa (más bien, desde que yo lo había entrado) no había dibujado por placer. Loki se había convertido en el centro de todo. Y no entendía su comportamiento reciente. ¿Qué era todo esa cosa de la cercanía? Porque si no fuera él, pensaría que estaba... Flirteando. Flirtear conmigo. Como si aquello fuera creíble. Loki de Asgard, con una humana. Há. Eso no cabía en la cabeza de nadie. Su vanidad y su ego no se lo permitirían.

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a dibujar el rostro de Loki. Y se parecía mucho. Aquello quería decir que me había acostumbrado demasiado a su cara. Demasiado a sus gestos y a sus palabras, a veces, un poco pasadas de moda. A sus modales refinados. ¿No era un príncipe, a pesar de haber sido exiliado?

Un príncipe.

Otro boceto había comenzado a trazarse. Mis manos dibujaban casi solas mientras dejaba a mi mente divagar. Media hora más tarde, y con un poco más de frío, me acurruqué junto mi nuevo amigo, al que había otorgado el nombre de Perry, y sin darme cuenta, caí rendida sobre la libreta de dibujo.

* * *

La estúpida e insolente humana no había aparecido. ¿Es que era idiota? Podía escuchar el viento desde mi propia habitación, y la puerta temblaba de vez en cuando, pese a estar cerrada. ¿Como iba a pasar la noche con su puerta reducida a escombros?

Esperé. Y esperé. El reloj dió las cuatro de la madrugada.

La humana era bastante tonta, o lo suficientemente valiente como para desafiarme de aquella forma. Estaba de muy mal humor. Y me ponía más furioso si pensaba en que ella estaba poniéndome de aquel mal carácter. Apreté el puño contra la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Mi habitación era la más grande de aquella casucha. Tenía un fuego encendido en la chimenea, varios armarios, una cama ancha, un sofá y una mesa arrinconada en una pared. Aquella sola habitación era más grande que el salón en el que solía dormir en casa de la humana.

Apretando la mandíbula, me levanté del asiento. Insolente niña. Prefería helarse antes que...

...¿que pasar la velada contigo?

La voz de la conciencia habló. ¿Que quería decir todo aquello, si no que quería que alguien como ella me hiciera compañía? Pero, ¿en qué sentido? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación agobiante de retenerla? No tenía ganas de descifrarme a mi mismo, así que salí abriendo la puerta, y andé el pasillo a zancadas.

La puerta había sido bloqueada torpemente con el sofá de su habitación, que siendo grande, seguía sin hacerle sombra a la mía. En el centro, había un montón de mantas rodeando en forma rectangular el mueble donde tendría que estar la cama. Salía luz de adentro.

- ¿Se puede saber que...? - Me detuve de golpe.

Había intentado reprocharle algo, pero cuando llegué a la entrada de aquella cueva hecha de sábanas me di cuenta que estaba dormida. Y la escena era dolorosamente harmónica.

Estaba tendida hacia un lado, acurrucada a una especie de animal terrestre hecho de tela y debajo de ambos, un gran bloc de dibujo, con algún que otro utensilio esparcido por aquí y por allí. Lo que hizo que una punzada me cruzara el cuerpo fue las imágenes retratadas en la hoja del bloc que podía ver. En una esquina, el animal que yacía a su lado, todo lo demás, eran dibujos de personas: Freyja, dos muchachas de las cuales solo podía reconocer a la que había estado en su casa y la había llamado para la emergencia en la torre, un boceto del capitán Rogers (lo que me incomodó bastante) y los demás, dispersos, eran míos. Retratos de mi. Expresiones faciales que podía considerar calcos detallados de mi rostro. Quise coger el bloc y mirarlo detenidamente; y de paso, arrancar el pedazo de hoja en el que salía Rogers, pero la chica comenzó a moverse. Tiritaba levemente.

Era una estúpida orgullosa de mucho cuidado. Aquellas mantas no harían de mucho cuando un tornado estaba azotando las afueras. Quería despertarla y sacarla de allí, y ponerla frente al fuego que había encantado para que no se apagara en la chimenea de la habitación contigua. Pero ¿por qué? Mi atracción hacia ella se debería sin duda alguna hacia la energía que emanaba. Energía que ahora parpadeaba, emitiendo señales dispersas, irregulares. Eso no decía mucho de su estado. Una mueca cruzaba su cara. ¿Tal vez alguna pesadilla? ¿o quizás simplemente el frío de la habitación?

Los temblores siguieron y pronto se le unieron unos bajos y casi silenciosos quejidos, lamentos. Retrocedí y como no quería delatarme a mi mismo, decidí que era hora de volver a usar mis poderes. Con un suave movimiento hice que la ventana estallara en mil pedazos, haciendo un ruido exagerado y más potente de lo normal. Me volví invisible mientras esperaba en la inexistente puerta de su habitación.

En seguida surtió efecto. Pero no el que yo quería. La muchacha se despertó y vagabundeó por la habitación. Estaba demasiado erguida para estar recién despierta, y no era su habitual forma de caminar. Parecía una autómata. Después de unos segundos en los que contempló a la nada, se dirigió a la ventana, apoyándose en ella con un mano. No solo estaba pisando el suelo de cristales, si no que su mano se había hundido en el umbral de la ventana rota, y podía ver como intentaba agarrarse con la otra, y asomaba todo su cuerpo a las afueras. No era un comportamiento habitual. Cuando la otra mano sostuvo la madera donde antes había cristal y como si no sintiera dolor por la sangre que le surcaba hasta la muñeca, pareció dispuesta a saltar hacia abajo, cogiendo impulso con una de sus piernas para saltar al vacío.

Con la expresión asombrada al ver aquello me adelanté lo suficiente como para sostenerla justo antes de que saliera por la ventana.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Dije zarandeándola, intentando mirarle a la cara. - ¿Eres una especie de sonámbula? ¿o es que simplemente eres una estup...?

Sus ojos me detuvieron. No había pupilas. Simplemente eran dos orbes azules eléctrico, telas que nublaban su visión. Y aquello me era familiar. Alguien la controlaba a su merced.

- Maria, respondeme. ¿Para quien cumples ordenes? - Pregunté.

- Debo irme. Me está esperando. - Dijo sin pasión o emoción alguna.

- ¿Quién? - La cogí de los hombros.

- Él. - Murmuró.

- ¿Quién? - Repetí zarandeándola un poco.

- Me necesita. Tengo que ir. Me esta buscando. Debo de ir. Me esta buscando. - Afirmaba constantemente, sin casi sentimientos en aquellas palabras.

Sabía lo que aquello significaba. Sabía quien intentaba controlarla desde la distancia. Astuto, elegante, sublime. Si no podía alcanzar a la energía, la energía buscaría su camino hacia él. Thanos era ante todo inteligente.

Puse mis manos en sus sienes y con un movimiento suave, borré cualquier huella que Thanos hubiera podido dejar en su mente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y su postura dejó de estar erguida. Se relajó, su espalda dejó de estar tensa, y su color de ojos volvió a la normalidad. En cuanto recobró la capacidad, se miró las manos.

- ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Empezó a preguntar. - La ventana. Se... Se que quería saltar. Se que él quería que llegara hasta su lugar. Lo recuerdo todo. Estaba en mi mente...

- Ven conmigo. - Le dije, aferrándola por la muñeca, arrastrandola pasillo abajo hasta mi habitación.

* * *

Aquel sueño había sido horrible. Había odio, había mucho odio e ira. Sentía aún como mi cuerpo se había movido solo. Como cumplía aquellas órdenes sin poder hacer otra cosa. Tenía que obedecerle y aunque una parte de mi estuviera consciente, no podía negarme en absoluto.

Se lo conté a Loki, que parecía sereno mientras me sostenía las manos. Su habitación era grande, y un fuego azulado iluminaba la estancia desde la chimenea. Me había sentado en el sofá que había frente a ella, mientras Loki utilizaba su magia para cicatrizar las heridas. Le había contado lo que había sucedido, lo que me había pasado y por qué no podía parar aunque quisiera. El simplemente me había escuchado y había proseguido con su tarea.

- Cuéntame algo sobre Asgard. - Dije al cabo cuando mis manos parecían tan suaves y impecables como antes.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó extrañado, mirando en mi dirección y alzando una ceja.

- Tenéis alguna historia popular, supongo. O algún cuento... O no se... Mmmm... ¿Quien es Freyja? - Me había soltado las manos, me las miré incrédula. - Gracias.

- Freyja es una ciudadana de Asgard. O al menos, solía serlo antes de que decidiera vivir con vosotros. - Explicó Loki. Sus ojos, con la luz del fuego, se veían azules. - Ella es la portadora de la magia. Y de muchas cosas más. Recuerdo que podía ver el futuro, solo fragmentos, y siempre estaban sujetos a cambios constantes. Era muy apreciada en Asgard ya que podía ayudar a las mujeres con su descendencia, solían creer que ella tenía el don de la fertilidad, y algunas le pedían consejos en el amor.

- Oh vaya... - Mis mejillas se habían puesto coloradas. - ¿Así que... era como una celestina?

- Supongo que es como lo llamaríais por aquí. - Miró a la chimenea, y prosiguió. - También era conocida por sus batallas. Freyja nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados. No es que le gustara especialmente la lucha, pero tenía una gracia especial para ellas, y si creía que era su causa, batallaba.

- Wow. Casi puedo imaginarla. - Dije pensativa. - ¿Por qué huyó?

- No huyó. - Afirmó Loki, mirándome fijamente. - Simplemente desapareció. Aunque ahora se que fue bajo la bendición de Odin.

- Odin... Es... Como el rey de Asgard ¿verdad? - Dudé.

- Padre de todos,... Odin. - Afirmó. - Aunque yo soy la excepción que confirma la regla.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté tras un breve silencio.

- Ya lo has visto. - Ahora volvía a mirar al infinito. - No soy como Thor.

- No hay dos iguales. - Afirmé segura. - Eres lo suficientemente afortunado de ser diferente... No deberías querer cambiar eso.

Alcé la vista lo suficiente como para ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi. Pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver como brillaban al compás del fuego azulado. Me sentía pequeña, muy pequeña. Y el rubor empezó a delatarme.

- Todo el mundo es diferente. - Dijo, visto que yo me había olvidado de articular palabra.

- Todos los somos. - Añadí. - Tú y yo, no somos iguales. Tú y Thor, tampoco lo sois. Loki, ser diferente es fácil... Pero ser único, es algo más complicado. Y se que no lo demuestras, pero te juzgas constantemente basándote en patrones ajenos.

- Tú no sabes nada. - Murmuró amargamente.

- Eras tú quien buscaba la libertad cuando vino aquí. - Intenté que me mirara a la cara, posé mi mano sobre la suya, que estaba apoyada en el asiento sofá. - Pero la libertad reside en ser uno mismo. La única prisión que te encarcela es la opinión de los demás...

Su mano empezó a cambiar de color. Su tez pálida volvía a ser azul. Y todo su cuerpo cambiaba mágicamente. Pronto, su cara volvió a mostrar marcas en la frente, y sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

- ¿Que piensas, humana... no te aterra? - Me hablaba con una voz completamente fría, igual que su contacto. Con cada palabra se aproximaba más a mi cara, mirándome desde su altura. - ¿No te congela la sangre, el solo aliento de mi ser? - Volvió a aproximarse - ¿No desearías huir al solo contacto de mis ojos en tu cuerpo? - Elevaba la voz, intentando a sonar a amenaza.

- Yo solo veo... - Quería que mi voz sonara firme, aunque me costaba mirarle por qué estaba prácticamente a cinco centímetros de mi. Puse una mano en su mejilla para alejarnos y poder verlo mejor. Estaba completamente frío. - Solo veo a Loki. El Loki que yo conocí.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero este es el rostro del monstruo más popular en Asgard. - Su voz entonó la frase con ironía.

- La gente tira rocas a las cosas que brillan. - Resumí todos mis pensamientos en una estrofa de una de mis canciones preferidas. - Me gusta el azul.

- Eres rara, humana. - El principio de lo que quería ser una risa entre dientes me hizo sonreír.

- Prefiero pensar que soy original. - Me encogí de hombros, mirándole a los ojos.

Una de sus manos se vino a mi rostro, y con delicadeza, acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar. El vello se me puso de punta al sentir el contacto helado. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, y con un suspiro de su parte, hizo que nuestras frentes se juntaran. Simplemente cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo. Su aliento era como una brisa de aire frío.

- Eres demasiado original... - Susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Simplemente, deja de llamarme humana. - Dije, sabiendo que aquello era la frase con más sentido que podía formar teniendo aquella proximidad.

Y otra risa entre dientes, me hizo volver a sonreír.

* * *

**¡Hola preciosos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en que se descubre quien es en realidad Lenna y por qué conoce a Loki. ¿Qué os parece este personaje? **

**¿Y que me decís de la relación entre Loki y María?**

**Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews. Me encanta leeros, así que escribirme diciéndome vuestra opinión.**

**Muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**Lady Charisma**


	13. Encerrados

**Capítulo 13: Encerrados.**

No tenía sueño, o realmente no quería dormir. Y escuchar las historias de Asgard que Loki me estaba contando era entretenido. Me había dado cuenta, mientras lo miraba, escuchaba y sentaba a su lado, que Loki había sido un niño de los que se sientan a leer libros, de los que disfrutaban con los nuevos conocimientos. Había mencionado algo acerca de cómo se interesó por la magia, pero todo había sido contado muy por encima.

Aquella noche no dormí. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando salimos a la casa principal, habíamos encendido el televisor para informarnos de la tormenta. Aún no había amainado, así que aproximadamente, tendríamos que estar allí hasta que acabara la semana. Estábamos a miércoles. Tom no podía acercarse a arreglar la puerta por qué el temporal había empeorado, así que ibamos a la casa principal lo justo y necesario y hacíamos convivencia en la habitación de Loki. Siempre que salía me llevaba un par de mantas conmigo, y las envolvía alrededor de mi, por que salir de la habitación era como pisar el interior de un congelador.

Hablábamos. Hablábamos mucho. Y a cada conversación más evidente me parecía que nuestra relación había dado un giro por completo. Había cambiado hacia un lugar inesperado, puesto que convivíamos mejor que nunca. Era algo que seguramente Loki había visto también. Parecíamos una pareja de amigos que se conocían de hacía mucho, nos amoldábamos muy bien y cada uno tenía su espacio. Me estaba obsesionando un poco con él, para qué mentir. Ahora lo veía mas atento conmigo, y el que hubiera empezado a decir mi nombre en vez de sus sustantivos despectivos hacia mi, no había hecho más que avivar la llama de lo inevitable. No es que me fuera a enamorar. Simplemente me empezaba a gustar... Un poquito. Solo un poco.

La segunda noche, mientras subía los escalones arrastrando tras de mi los trozos de manta que no me cubrían, mi móvil sonó estruendosamente. Casi me había olvidado que Thor tenía una especie de plan.

- ¿Hola? - Dije al número desconocido.

- ¿Maria? - Contestó una voz masculina.

- Si, soy yo. - ¿Me sonaba su voz?

- Soy Steve. Maria, ¿cómo estas? Thor nos contó que te tuviste que ir. Pero ¿qué pasó? No te he podido localizar hasta ahora. - Su voz sonaba un poco lejana.

- ¡Steve! - Grité de la emoción. - ¿Steve cómo estáis todos? ¿ Estáis bien? ¿Que pasó en la torre? - No podía dejar de preguntar, quería información.

- Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes. -Aseguró soltando una pequeña risa. Sabía que le entusiasmaba cuando me ponía a hablar a toda velocidad. - Por lo visto algún amigo de Thor se ha colado en nuestro planeta y está causando bastantes problemas.

- ¿Amigo? - Pregunté.

- Pretendía ser una ironía. - Replicó con reproche.

- Debería practicar más ese campo, mi capitán. - Respondí con sorna intentando aguantar una risa al imaginarme la cara de Steve.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Su voz sonaba jovial. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a estar con los chicos otra vez... - Por lo visto sabe quienes somos y no ha parado de mover su localización. Antes de que podamos atraparlo mueve sus filas hacia otro destino. Aunque, últimamente, parece moverse en dirección al desierto. Parece haber encontrado algo.

- ¿Dirección al desierto? - Pregunté. - ¿Por donde está el aviso de tornado?

- Exacto. - Me contestó. - Thor parece saber que esta buscando y ha intentado detenerlo un par de veces. Tony está próximo a la zona. Nosotros llegaremos mañana si conseguimos el transporte.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quienes? - Parecía un interrogatorio pero ahora que sabía que estaban cerca tenía más curiosidad si cabe.

- Natasha, Bruce, Clint y Sun. - Añadió.

- ¿Qué hay de Bee? - Estaba bastante interesada en ese tema.

- ¿Tú también? - Su voz sonó en un tono aburrido. Parecía que había discutido aquel tema más de una vez. - Ya les he dicho a todos por qué no quiero que venga... No es el mejor lugar para que esté alguien como ella. Prefiero que se quede con Pepper... Aunque ella se haya enfadado.

- ¿Primera discusión de pareja? - Dije con sorna.

- No ha sido una discusión... - El muchacho parecía abatido.

- Oh,... Así que no niegas que haya una posible relación... - Contemplé alzando una ceja y tapándome con una manta. Me había quedado en el rellano de las escaleras. - Me gustáis juntos. Steve, cuidala bien, ¿vale?

- Pero, yo no... - Tartamudeó.

- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. - Loki no estaría muy interesado de todas formas.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? - Preguntó. - ¿Donde te has metido? Tony esta que echa chispas por que Thor parece ser que trama algo contigo y no suelta palabra. Hemos ido a tu piso y no hay nadie...

- ¿Hemos? ¡¿HEMOS?! - La voz femenina de Sun me hizo saltar de la emoción. Se escuchaba de fondo, con las risas de quien deduje que era Clint. - Perdone capitán pero creo que el que escaló hasta la ventana no fue usted.

- Está bien... - Añadió Steve retomando la conversación.

- Capitán Rogers, le necesitan en la sala de mando. - Dijo una voz femenina que no reconocí.

- Sí, ahora mismo iré. - Contestó Steve apartándose el teléfono de la cara, pues su voz se escucho mucho menos. - Maria, tengo que colgar, pero en cuanto pueda te llamaré. Y tendrás que decirme que es lo que estás haciendo y dónde para que pueda irte a buscar. No me gusta que estés sola cuando ese tal Thanos anda revoloteando por aquí y por allá.

- No te preocupes, no estoy sola. - Dije sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

- Thor me dijo que estabas sola. - Afirmó Steve. - ¿Con quién estás?

- Pu-pu-pues no creo que le co-conozcas... -_ De hecho si le conocieras te caería mejor_, pensé. - Bu-Bu-bueno creo que ti-tienes que ir a algún sitio. Nos vemos Steve. Cuida de todos.

Con torpeza le di al botón de colgar y me metí en la habitación.

- Unos cuantos días afuera y el capitán de la nación necesita un informe general. Interesante. - Dijo Loki sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté intentando cerrar la puerta sin pisar mi capa de mantas. - ¿Has estado escuchando?

- Era prácticamente imposible no escucharlo. - Pasó de página y no movió su vista del libro. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón uniplaza del centro de su habitación.

- Estaba preocupado. - Dije doblando las mantas. - Tenía muchas ganas de escucharles. Han estado rondando la zona...

- Tu héroe debería meterse en sus propios asuntos. -Seguía impasible. Era como una estatua.

- Son sus asuntos. - Me clavó la mirada, alzando una ceja. - Qui-qui-quiero decir, él... Bueno, no... Yo.

- ¿El qué son sus asuntos exactamente? No veo nada que le pueda incumbir. - Seguía desafiándome con toda su expresión.

- Pues... Estoy yo, por ejemplo. - Dejé las mantas encima de la mesa recreándome para no tener que mirarle.

- No tiene nada en lo que inmiscuirse. - Cerró el libro y se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Desde cuando decides tú por mi? - Pregunté sintiendo una rabia contenida.

- Haré lo que me plazca. - Metió el libro en su zona de la estantería con gracilidad y con un pequeño giro me volvió a encarar.

- No puedes decidir por mi. Tomo mis propias decisi... - Un golpe me hizo gritar. Loki me había acorralado contra la pared y pósó los brazos uno a cada lado de la pared. - ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? - Intenté moverle dándole pequeños empujones. - Déjame salir. No soy de tu propiedad.

- ¿No lo eres? - Susurró a mi oído.

- N-no. - La proximidad innecesaria me estaba causando problemas.

- ¿No querrías serlo? - Sus labios estaban muy cerca de mi cuello, muy pegados a mi y el espacio entre ambos se estrechaba como una trampa.

- ¿Q-qué es-estás diciendo? ¿Estas borracho? Déjame salir de aquí. - Volví a patalear pero su mano se aferró a mi cintura empujándome de nuevo contra la pared.

- ¿Que tiene de especial ese Rogers? - Murmuró mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Es mi... Mi amigo. - Afirmé.

- No me gusta. - Repuso.

- No te tiene que gustar. - Volví a decirle.

- A ti tampoco. - Sonrió de medio lado.

- No te entiendo. - Le miré fijamente. - ¿Estas celoso?

- ¿Celoso de alguien como él? ¿Quien es el borracho aquí? - Rió entre dientes.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? No tienes porque ir con el de la mano, ¿sabes? - Me miraba con la misma intensidad con la que hablaba. _Estaba tan cerca..._

- Y tu tampoco... - La mano que estaba en la cintura se movió hasta el hueco de mi espalda, estrechándome más contra él. - No tendrías ni que contestar a sus llamadas.

- Es mi amigo. - Repetí.

- ¿Porque no le has dicho que estabas conmigo? - Podía sentir como su aliento caía hacia mi.

- ¿Que se supone que tendría que haberle dicho? "Oh, Steve, perdona pero estoy con Loki, y estamos tomándonos unas vacaciones en una casa rural en medio del desierto." - Intenté sonar sarcástica pero Loki se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- Eso me parece bien. - Su mano trazaba pequeños dibujos en mi espalda.

- Loki. - Pronuncié su nombre, intentando llamar su atención y que cesaran todas aquellas caricias. - Dejame. Me estas... Confundiendo y no quiero que hagas esto si realmente no quieres... No estas... Si realmente estas pasando el rato y encuentras que esto es un juego porque solo haces que confundirme y no quiero sentir esto que parece que estoy empezando a sentir... - Estaba hablando demasiado. Pero su proximidad era tóxica.

Mientras el seguía digiriendo mi discurso de adolescente enamorada le empujé y salí de su trampa. Ahora me sentía bastante idiota.

- Maria. - Seguía con una mano apoyada en la pared y su cuerpo permanecía en la misma posición, aunque sus ojos me buscaban al otro lado de la habitación.

- No. - Le contesté. - Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho.

- Maria escúchame. - Se giró y hizo grandes pasos hacia mi.

- Ya me siento lo suficientemente estúpida no intentes arreglarlo. - Me giré a tiempo de que una lágrima cayera por mis mejillas.

- Por favor. - Suplicó.

- Déjame. - Me senté en la repisa de la ventana y me sequé unas cuantas lágrimas.

Loki había conseguido sacar a relucir todos mis sentimientos contradictorios. Ya no se trataba de él. Estaba cansada, sobrellevando aquella extraña aventura en la que me había metido, esperando noticias de Thor, preguntándome que sería de mis amigos. Y ahora que Steve me había recordado mi casa, mi estancia preferida, vacía, sentía una especie de morriña por mi hogar.

El silencio cayó en la habitación.

Había estado mirando por la ventana, contemplando la nada; pues nada es lo que había. Arena y desierto y pequeños remolinos de viento que movían la tierra. La humedad de mis ojos se había secado hacía horas. Loki no me había molestado en mi parcela de intimidad y no quería tenerlo observándome alrededor. El viento sacudía la ventana, haciéndola crujir de vez en cuando. Caí dormida sobre mis rodillas.

Soñé con el mismo odio e ira. Todo estaba manchado de rencor. Todo estaba preparado para la venganza. Sentía como ardía el sentimiento en mi. Me desperté en el sueño, completamente ajena a mis movimientos. Me movía, con más rapidez y gracilidad que la mía. Silenciosamente busqué al sujeto de mi rencor y aversión, y lo encontré estirado en la cama.

Odio, odio profundo.

Venganza.

Me abalancé sobre él y sin piedad alguna me arrojé furiosa a la batalla. No sabía por qué, era como si alguien me estuviese dando una órden que no podía rechazar. Quería acabar con aquel odio, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero mi cuerpo era autómata y aunque quería impedirlo, mis movimientos seguían una acción determinada.

De la nada apareció una pequeña daga, y la empuñé como si siempre hubiera sido parte de mi. El sujeto, despierto, se removió y me apartó con facilidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería gritar, pero mis labios no hacían ningún movimiento. Como si supieran de mi duda, un impulso agresivo me hizo clavarle la daga en un costado.

Horrorizada ante mi acto, me paralicé por un segundo, temblando, aunque mi cuerpo no me dió tregua alguna, y siguió funcionando con agresividad. Pronto, me vi arrastrada hacia un lado y Loki me tumbó en la cama, quedando encima de mi, aprisionandome entre sus rodillas. Me revelé y de la nada volvió a salir otra daga. Cuando estaba a punto de clavarsela, sentí como mis manos eran apartadas hacia un lado, y el peso de una mano ajena cayó en mi sien.

Fue como despertar de un sueño, como recibir la impresión de la agua fría en el cuerpo. Estaba cubierta de sangre y ahora, consciente, me horrorizaba pensar el porqué. Había sido yo. Había sido mi culpa. Yo había intentado matar a la persona que ahora me miraba desde arriba.

- ¿Maria? - Preguntó con un semblante frío.

No pude responder. Me dolían las muñecas, que por encima de mi cabeza, estaban encerradas en la mano de Loki. Su otra mano seguía en mi sien, pero al mirarme en profundidad, se trasladó hacia mi mejilla para secarme una lágrima. Estaba temblando, pero no recordaba haber derramado lágrima alguna. ¿Habría sido algo inconsciente mitras estaba en mi acto de furia descontrolada? Había intentado matarle, no siendo consciente de mi cuerpo aunque sí de mis actos. Y aquella sensación era horrible.

- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo en un susurro, soltando su agarre de mis manos.

Cuando fui libre de manos, lo único que me veía capacitada para hacer fue cubrirme la cara, pero tan solo acercármelas pude observar horrorizada como estaban llenas de sangre. Me congelé instantáneamente, mirando lo que yo misma había hecho.

- Eh, eh. - Loki me apartó una mano a cada lado. Ahora solo podía observarle, pues sus rodillas seguían a cada lado de mis piernas, apretándome y impidiendo cualquier movimiento. - Ya está.

Miré hacia su costado, intentando encontrar la daga que le había clavado, pero no estaba. Aún así, su camiseta blanca, la misma que yo le había comprado, estaba manchada de rojo.

- Necesitarás mucho más que eso para librarte de mi. - Murmuró con sorna.

- ¿Por qué me has dejado? - Pregunté. Sabía que Loki era mucho más rápido que yo.

- ¿Preferirías que te hubiera roto ambas muñecas y parte de algún brazo? - Levantó una ceja.

- ¿Desde cuando se protege al agresor? - Le grité.

- Desde que el agresor eres tú. - Lo dijo con un tono muy serio y calmado. Tanto que tuve que replicarle.

- Oh, si... Olvidaba todo ese rollo de que soy la energía. - Dije con amargura girando mi cabeza para no tener que mirarle.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. - Miraba a la pared de madera que estaba justo al lado de la cama. No quería tener que enfrentarme a su cara. - Deberías empezar a entenderlo. - Se hizo el silencio. - Mírame.

- Acabo de herirte, siendo consciente de ello... Aunque mi cuerpo fuera por libre. - Murmuré aún mirando a la pared.

- Esto no significa nada para mi. - Dijo. - Sabes que mi cuerpo no es humano.

- ¿Vas a dejar que me despierte cada día viendo que me he cubierto de sangre? - Le miré desafiante. - No se de donde ha salido esa daga y no se porque podía moverme con tanta facilidad.

- No volverá a pasar. - Su cara estaba justo enfrente de la mía y sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color verde.

- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. - Me derrumbé psicológica y físicamente. ¿Por qué era tan bueno conmigo? - Todo esta lleno de sangre.

Volví mi cabeza hacia la pared y di la conversación por zanjada. Quería dejar de sentirle encima de mi y quería huir a un rincón apartado del mundo. Y las lágrimas habían vuelto otra vez. Cuando creí que me iba a hablar, noté como el peso de la cama se rebajaba y él se separaba de mi. Pero antes de poder moverme, Loki me levantó con un movimiento suave.

- Déjame. - Dije zafandome de su agarre.

Pero sin éxito me vi arrastrada hasta el baño de la habitación. Me guió hasta la pica frente al espejo y abriendo el grifo se puso tras de mi. Con una dulzura que no conocía en él, sostuvo sus manos con las mías, y las hundió en el agua caliente.

- Eres muy estúpida. - Susurró por encima de mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no me quitas la energía? - Miré hacia mis manos, envueltas en espuma y otras manos más grandes. - Todo sería más sencillo. Tú te llevarías lo que quieres y yo podría volver a casa.

Pero no recibí contestación alguna. Durante aquel periodo de tiempo, solo se escuchó el agua caer mientras el vapor de la temperatura creaba una capa borrosa en el espejo.

Sus manos abarcaban las mias con facilidad, y cuando no hubo rastro alguno de sangre, detuvo el grifo con un golpe seco.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - Preguntó al cabo.

- ¿Volver a casa? Por supuesto. Por mucho que me guste este luga...

- ¿Perderme de vista? - Dijo completando su pregunta anterior. El vaho del espejo se estaba esfumando poco a poco.

- ¿Quien ha dicho eso? - Lo miré a través del espejo. - Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te recogió en la carretera.

- No tenías otra opción. - Cogió una toalla evitando el reflejo.

- Dejarte tirado era una opción. - Murmuré girandome dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

- No muy propia de ti. - Siguió mis pasos.

- ¿Y si te hubiera cogido otra persona? - Me enfrenté a su rostro, al otro lado de la habitación.

- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. - Afirmó con una voz severa.

- Sabes que no me diferencio del resto de mi raza. Soy aquello a lo que tu has repudiado desde que pisaste la Tierra por primera vez. - Aseguré mirándole a los ojos. - No entiendo porque te supondría un problema librarte de mi.

- Responde. - Insistió Loki.

- No. - Grité.

- ¿No quieres contestarme? - Sonrió de lado. - ¿O es que no planeas perderme de vista?

- Eres un crío. - Admití dándome la vuelta justo a tiempo de coger el teléfono que empezó a sonar. - ¿Sí?

- ¿María? - Dijo una voz suave al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Jane! - Exclamé sorprendida. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Eso mismo nos preguntamos por aquí. Todo bien, algo caótico, pero bien. - Afirmó con dulzura. - ¿Te está tratando bien?

- ¿Quién? - Pregunté.

- Loki. - Me respondió.

- Oh... - Me aparté a un lugar más alejado. - Sí, no te preocupes.

- Thor está seguro de ello. Espera, creo que quiere ponerse. - Escuché como el teléfono se movía de manos.

- María. - Dijo la voz grave de Thor. - Me alegra saber de ti.

- ¡Thor! - Exclamé con emoción. - ¿Dónde estáis?

- Cerca, aunque no podemos informarte del punto exacto. - Su voz era reconfortante, segura y muy varonil. - Hemos tomado medidas de protección. Si te informamos de la localización, quizás se descubra nuestra estrategia.

- ¿Po-Por qué? - Pregunté sin entender sus planes.

- Puede ser desvelada la...

La voz de Thor fue cortada por que alguien me arrancó de las manos el teléfono.

- Suficiente. - Dijo Loki cerrando el móvil de un golpe.

- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunté sorprendida. - ¡Estaba hablando con...!

- Thor. - Añadió. - Lo he escuchado todo.

- Entonces deberías saber que nos están tendiendo una mano. - Estaba enfurecida.

- No necesitas nada que Thor pueda ofrecerte. - Loki estaba tan o más enfadado que yo.

- ¿Quizás un poco de ayuda? - Grité mirándole a los ojos. - ¡Estoy absolutamente perdida! ¡Estamos encerrados en este sitio sin poder hacer nada, más que discutir constantemente! Y ni siquiera puedo dormir. Thor nos podría haber tendido una mano, él confía en ti.

- Thor no puede revelarte nada todavía. Thanos está pendiente de este juego. - Dijo seguro.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté.

- Dices que Thor confía en mí, pero tú, ¿lo haces? - Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, en los que lo único que podía ver era el verde de sus ojos. - Dime, ¿confías en mi?

- Supongo que sí. - Contesté.

- ¿Supones? - Arqueó una ceja y su expresión se entristeció momentáneamente.

- ¿Que quieres que te responda después de estos vaivenes que tienes conmigo? Eres arrogante a ratos, y a otros eres... dulce. Y cuando creo que puedo mantener un conversación estable contigo, haces cosas como estas. No tenías que haberlo hecho. - Estaba entre enfadada y desesperada por saber qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en aquellos momentos.

- Thor te estaba poniendo en peligro. - Contestó. - Estaba dando señales claras de donde te encuentras.

- Está bien. - Dije, cansándome del tema. - Vete a dormir, es tarde.

- ¿Confías en mi? - Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez, alargó una mano, tomando desprevenidamente la mia. - María...

- Sí. - Contesté ensimismada con el tacto suave de su piel. - Pero...

- Shhh. - Sonrió fugazmente, y con un movimiento de su mano libre, hizo que la luz que provenía de la chimenea, se apagara paulatinamente.

- ¿Loki? - Pregunté a la nada.

- Has dicho que confiabas en mi. - Dijo su voz, en algún rincón cercano de la oscuridad.

- Pe-pero. - Tartamudeé.

- Vamos a dormir. - Podía sentir su tono socarrón a través de la oscuridad. - Tú misma lo has dicho antes, es tarde.

- No puedo dormir. Sabes que...

- Sí, si es conmigo. - Susurró su voz, haciendo que me moviera por la habitación.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! - Atiné a decir a tiempo de que me veía arrastrada hacia la cama. - ¿Loki q-que esta-tas haciendo?

- ¿Nerviosa? - Preguntó su voz a un palmo de mi. Me sentó en la cama y acto seguido, estaba tumbada, escuchando su voz cerca de mi. - No te apures, no haré nada que no desees.

- No es momento para una de tus travesuras. - Afirmé con seguridad mientras escuchaba como una pequeña risa contenida surgía de enfrente de mi.

- Duerme. - Dijo ahora su voz. Estaba tumbado frente a mi, aunque no podía verle.

- No debo. - Repetí.

- Estas conmigo, nadie puede controlarte si te mantienes así. - Su mano estaba justo debajo de mi sien, apoyada en la almohada. Entonces entendí su estrategia. - Duérmete.

Hubo un momento de duda. La tentación de poder descansar era inmensa. Hacía días que no dormía unas horas, y estaba francamente cansada. Mi mal carácter y mis cambios de humor se debían a mi falta de sueño. Por otra parte, tener a Loki tan cerca, y en un momento tan íntimo, me ponía nerviosa. Mientras le daba vueltas a todo aquello, sentí el peso de una manta encima de mi.

- Loki no...

- Shhh, duerme. - Su pulgar, situado en mi mejilla, empezó a acariciarme el rostro.

- Pero...

- No puede entrar si yo no le dejo. - Afirmó. - Esto me sirve para crear algo así como una especie de escudo protector alrededor de ti. Además... ¿tu no confiabas en mi?

- Quizás en quien no confíe sea en mi misma. - Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver rasgos de su cara.

- Deberías empezar a hacerlo. - Dijo con un susurro de voz.

- ¿Tú... confías en mi? - Pregunté.

- Supongo que sí. - Sonreía de medio lado.

- Eres muy idiota. - Contesté escuchando como intentaba tapar una risa contenida.

* * *

Se quedó dormida con facilidad. Arrastraba el cansancio desde hacía días, y lo sorprendente es que no se quejara. Las primeras cinco horas, no se movió en absoluto. Las dos horas siguientes, hizo algún pequeño movimiento, después murmuró algo entre sueños y volvió a su postura inicial. Después, entrando en las 8 horas de sueño, se acurrucó contra mi hombro.

Me resultaba extraño tenerla tan cerca y que no estuviera armando algún jaleo, que simplemente estuviera apoyando su frente en el principio de mi clavícula, respirando con tranquilidad. Me estaba inquietando. ¿Y si la volvía a colocar en su lugar? ¿Pero cuantas ocasiones como esta tendría para estar cerca de ella? ¿Por qué me hacía todas esas preguntas? ¿Por qué los limites de aquella extraña amistad se habían vuelto tan difusos? Todo mi interés había empezado como una de mis bromas, adoraba atormentarla con mi cercanía, sentir el control, y ahora era yo quien parecía mendigar por su proximidad.

Se volvió a mover, removiendo su nariz en mi camiseta. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba convirtiendo en una caricatura de mi mismo. Cuando un quejido y el agarre de su mano se aferró con desesperación al borde de mi manga, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de la razón por la que estábamos durmiendo así. Mi mano había quedado olvidada por encima de su cabeza. Estaba teniendo la pesadilla que me avisaba de que Thanos volvía a intentar controlarla. Sin pensármelo, pasé mi brazo alrededor de ella y le sostuve la cabeza, apretándola más contra mi.

Estaba comportándome como un grandísimo gilipollas. Y me odiaba a mi mismo y a mi comportamiento. ¿Humanos? _Por favor, eres Loki_,… Eso es lo que te diferenciaba de Thor, y ahora ni siquiera puedes evitar seguir sus pasos.

Su olor era adictivo, muy caramelizado, dulce, pero elegante. No me dejaba dormir. Ni escuchar su respiración tan cerca de la mía, ni sentir su cabello caer alrededor de mi cuello. Yo mismo me había metido en aquella jaula de cristal, y tenía las puertas abiertas, pero sentía que no quería salir. Me estaba volviendo un estúpido, pero en la soledad de la habitación el único que podía juzgarme era yo, y por un momento, cerré mis ojos, intentando despejar cualquier signo de culpabilidad.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa a toodoos!**

**¡Nuevo capítulo de Energía!**

**La situación se está desmadrando un poco. Tenemos a todos los Vengadores separados y centrándose en un punto de encuentro, al parecer, próximo a la casa de Lenna y Tom. Por otra parte, tenemos a Loki y a Maria en una habitación alejada de la civilización, en medio de un desierto. Os animo a jugar con los personajes, y decir que creéis o queréis que pase en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todas esas reviews, en este y en los demás capítulos. Me encanta leeros, y he de reconocer que estoy posteando este capítulo por que recibí un aviso de un nuevo seguidor. Las reviews no solo son opiniones de los lectores, si no que animan al escritor a seguir y a inspirarse, a mejorar y a querer compartir sus ideas. Muchas gracias, por comentar y por seguir o darle a favorito.**

**Mientras tanto, si alguno de mis lectores es fan de Harry Potter, tengo una historia compartida con una amiga en el usuario "The Magic Glitter". **

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Lady Charisma.**


	14. Traición

**Capítulo 14: Traición.**

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo una voz por encima de mi cabeza.

Me había despertado sintiéndome renovada y muy hambrienta. Me asusté al principio dando un pequeño bote en el colchón cuando creí que me había caído dormida, pero la voz de Loki avisándome de la franja horaria me había revelado lo suficiente. Además, la distancia prudencial con la que me había ido a dormir había desparecido por completo.

- ¿Buenas tardes? – Me levanté con un poco de ayuda, lo justo para apoyar la espalda en el cabecero de la cama apartando de un manotazo las almohadas.

- Has dormido lo suficiente como para dejar la mañana detrás. – Murmuró Loki. – Admite que soy buen compañero de colchón.

- Eres bueno repeliendo eso. – Hice un gesto hacia mis sientes. – Lo que quiera que sea que es ese control… mental que me hace querer destruir todo cuanto veo, especialmente a ti. ¿Has podido dormir?

- Sí. – Contestó sonriendo. – Aunque te tengo que confesar que me resultó tentador como me aferrabas la camiseta en medio de la noche.

- ¿Eh? – Lo miré, deteniéndome mientras me agarraba el pelo en una coleta alta. - ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Yo? Nada, quizás más bien… ¿Qué insinuabas anoche? – Loki disfrutaba de esto, lo sabía.

- Estaba dormida. – Admití apretando la goma dando por zanjado el peinado.

- Claro. – Rodó los ojos, mirándome con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

- No se como lo haces, pero siempre acabas dándole la vuelta a todo. – Afirmé levantándome de la cama.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó mirándome mientras arqueaba las cejas.

- Tengo hambre. – Respondí.

Señaló con un gesto de cabeza mi mesilla, y había una bandeja llena de cosas de desayuno.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? – Pregunté tontamente.

- Volando. – Dijo entre risas.

- De ti, me lo puedo esperar. – Me volví a sentar en la cama y cogí la bandeja dejándola en medio. - ¿Sabes? No te imaginaba… así.

- ¿Así? – Preguntó mientras me observaba comer.

- Ya sabes… Bueno, de ese tipo de chicos que llevan el desayuno a la cama a las chicas. – Me puse roja como un tomate y decidí que no tenía que haber soltado aquel comentario.

- ¿Por qué? – Arrugó la nariz, suspicaz.

- Es demasiado… - _…romántico. No, no… piensa otro adjetivo_. - …humano.

- Bueno, en Asgard también solemos desayunar. – Añadió con sorna.

- Me refiero a que… es muy… servicial. – Tragué un trozo de tostada. – Poco propio de ti. Quiero decir, aún, allí en Asgard, entre los tuyos, podría ubicarte haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero, ¿para mi? Después de… -_ Calla. CALLA. Territorio prohibido._ Estaba hablando demasiado.

- ¿Compartir sábanas? – Se rió, y me perforó con la mirada. - ¿Demasiado romántico para ti?

- No, no, quiero decir, no… - Me había vuelto a meter en un jardín.

- Estamos en alerta máxima. Si hubieras salido por esa puerta lo más seguro es que se te hubiera llevado una ráfaga de viento. – Resumió dejándome planchada con mis ideas platónicas. – Es el epicentro de la tormenta.

- Ya veo. – Di un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

- ¿Decepcionada? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja. – Puedo fingir romanticismo para la próxima vez.

- ¿Próxima? – Ahora era yo quien le miraba con una ceja levantada, o al menos, lo intentaba.

- ¿Pretendes vagabundear sin dormir? – Preguntó haciéndome entrar en razón.

- ¿No hay otro método? – Le djie dejando mi taza y dando por acabado el desayuno.

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó retirando el servicio a su mesilla.

- ¿El qué? – Volví a preguntar mientras observaba sus movimientos gráciles. Con un suave gesto dejó la bandeja y se volvió hacia mí, sentado también apoyando su espalda en el cabezal de la cama.

- Estar cerca de mí. – Me dijo, agachando su rostro hasta una altura que invadía mi espacio personal.

- N-no. – _Cerca, cerca, muy cerca, María, vuelve a estar muy cerca_. _Su cara esta muy cerca de la tuya, Maria._ Gritaba mi yo sensato.

- ¿Entonces? – Se mordió el labio y emitió un pequeño suspirito que resultaría encantador en otro contexto, pero en este, solo podía sentirse como una provocación.

- Es que... Es… tan… Cerca… yo… - Tartamudeé. Sólo podía fijarme en sus dientes encima de su labio inferior. Y en que su mano estaba apoyada muy cerca de mi pierna. Tan cerca, que podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos.

- Ahá. – Añadió mientras yo intentaba aclararme, sentimientos por un lado, instinto por otro, sentido del razonamiento dando órdenes y todo ese olor masculino que se estaba colando por mis fosas nasales de buena mañana.

Su nariz alargada ya había alcanzado el perímetro de la mía propia, a punto de rozar en algún punto. Su espalda encorvada hacia mi, y yo, con las manos encima de las rodillas, recta y con la cabeza girada hacia él, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa más que gritarme a mi misma que eso no era lo correcto. ¿Y si me dejaba llevar… un poquito? Lo suficiente como para no reprochármelo luego, pero lo justo como para saciar esas ganas de… de,… ¿De qué? ¿De estar a su completa merced?

No.

Pero…

¿Si simplemente rozábamos los labios y luego me echaba atrás? Sin compromiso alguno. Me estaría comportando de manera natural y consciente… Aunque completamente descuidada.

Pero estaba tan cerca. Terriblemente cerca. Tentadoramente cerca.

El teléfono sonó, separando nuestros alientos. De un salto salí de la trampa que parecía aquella cama y huí hasta la mesilla. En un revuelo, cogí el móvil.

- ¿Sí? - Todavía me temblaba la voz.

- Maria, tienes que decirle a mi hermano que es urgente que salgáis de allí ahora. - La voz de Thor irrumpió cualquier pensamiento posible acerca de lo que había casi pasado con Loki.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hacia donde? - Pregunté, dando aún la espalda a Loki.

Pero el teléfono me respondió con un silencio absoluto. Thor había colgado dejándome en un estado de duda absoluta.

- Loki. - Pronuncié con un susurro de voz, sin poder moverme de mi sitio. - Thor,... Me acaba de decir que tenemos que irnos de aquí.

No recibí respuesta, así que me giré para encontrarme con Loki, erguido y luciendo armadura.

- ¿Co-como? - Pregunté mirándole el atuendo.

- Magia. - Dijo con una sonrisa apagada. - Prepárate, tenemos que salir.

- ¿Vas a obedecer a Thor? - Dije incrédula, ensimismada con los detalles de las piezas metálicas de su hombro.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. - Resumió, sin darme tiempo a ninguna pregunta más.

Cuando iba a recoger las cosas que había estado dejando por allí, como mi ropa, o mi cuaderno de dibujo, escuché con claridad una voz familiar, escalofriante, dentro de mi cabeza.

_¿Humanos, Loki? Pensaba que serías mucho más inteligente._

Me quedé de piedra, y girándome rápidamente, miré la habitación en busca de alguien más, pero seguíamos estando Loki y yo.

_Sentimientos hacia humanos. ¿Es esto en lo que has caído? ¿Es que no te diferencias de aquel al que te llama hermano?_

Con nerviosismo me adelanté y busqué a Loki. Sabía quién era, y Thor estaba en lo cierto, teníamos que salir de allí. Sin mediar palabra, Loki me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta la salida. El viento a las afueras de la habitación era notorio, pero a medida que bajábamos escaleras, se hacía más agresivo.

* * *

Las cosas se habían descontrolado estos últimos días. Me sentía terriblemente abrumado por la cercanía de Maria; y lo que yo creí como un juego, se estaba revelando como algo mucho más allá de la amistad o el simple agrado. Y ambos estábamos en la zona de peligro.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando sentí su presencia. Su voz telepática intentaba asustarla. La aferré por la muñeca y comencé a bajar escaleras. Cuando ya estábamos en el piso inferior un ruido ensordecedor nos pilló por sorpresa.

- Tus amigos están aquí. - Dije para intentar alegrarla.

Pero su palidez me lo dijo todo. Estaba asustada, y no era para menos, pues el catástrofe que se estaba causando en el exterior era comparable a lo que había acontecido en el cielo de Manhattan. Naves, explosiones y todo el pack posible en cuanto a invasión terrestre. ¿Qué pretendían exactamente? Estábamos claramente en medio de la nada, si hubiera sido una de sus conquistas, podría haber atacado a un punto más habitado, lleno de humanos, causando el caos que a él le gustaba organizar, sentir y ver. ¿Pero, por qué escoger un lugar como este?

- ¿Dónde vamos? - Preguntó cuando salimos al exterior.

- Tú vas a esperarme allí. - Señalé el pequeño granero donde había dejado su furgoneta.

- ¿Qué? - Y tiré de ella, arrojándonos a ambos a la escasa lluvia que caía en la zona. - Espera. - Dijo antes de entrar.

- Vamos. - Tiré de nuevo, pero hizo esfuerzos para mantenerse en la misma posición.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir tú? - Preguntó. La miré a los ojos por primera vez. _¿Sentimiento?_ - Contesta.

- Tengo que sacarnos de este embrollo. - Resumí.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que vas a dejarme aquí mientras tu te vas con aquel que ha estado buscándonos todo este tiempo? - Le costaba pestañear, la lluvia había empezado a espesar. Se apartó el pelo mojado de un manotazo.

- ¿Quieres que deje a tus amigos solos? - ¿Chantaje? Tal vez. Pero se había aferrado a mi mano con tanto ahínco que me resultaría imposible dejarla ir si ella no era la que cambiaba de opinión.

- ¿Vas a tenderles una mano? - Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No. - Respondió mi orgullo.

- En-entonces... ¿que vas a hacer allí? - Una segunda mano sobre la mía, y una cara de suplica no me podían hacer cambiar de opinión... O no deberían.

- ¿Quieres que los deje solos frente a...? - No me dejó acabar.

- ¿Desde cuando te importan tanto mis amigos? No hace mucho te estabas quejando de que... - La interrumpí.

- Desde que tú eres el maldito centro de todo. - Apreté tanto mi puño que podía clavarme las uñas. Sus manos se separaron de la mía, y ahora miraba al suelo.

- Entonces iré yo también. - No levantó la vista.

- Ni lo pienses. Entra ahí adentro. Ahora. - Ordené.

- No. - Sus mejillas estaban oscureciendo con el contacto del frío. Y estaba completamente empapada.

- Entra ahí ahora. - Volví a repetir, cogiendo las manetas de las puertas correderas del granero.

- No pienso dejarte ir. - Contestó de pronto, haciéndome volver la cabeza en su dirección. - No-no pu-puedes dejarme aquí e irte.

- María. Entra. - Quedarme con ella me estaba apeteciendo demasiado. Tenía que irme pronto o cambiaría de idea. La luz de una explosión iluminó la zona. No teníamos mucho tiempo.

- Loki. - Me agarró del brazo.

- Maria, entra. - La miré a los ojos. Estaba tiritando del frío. Otro estruendo se escuchó por la zona seguido de un gran rayo iluminando el cielo. Tenía que marcharme ya, pero primero tenía que asegurarme de dejarla a buen recaudo. - Te lo suplico.

Entramos, y todo estaba a oscuras, salvo algún que otro rayo de luna que se colaba por las viejas maderas que construían la estructura. Su furgoneta, llena de remiendos, estaba en el centro. Sabía que quizás me había rebajado demasiado demostrando mis suplicas, pero una sensación de pánico se echó encima de mi mientras sentía el suelo temblar a mis pies.

- Escóndete. - Dije, girándome para irme.

- Loki... - Murmuró su voz en la oscuridad. - Ten cuidado... ¿vale?

Sonreí de medio lado.

- ¿No te habías cansado de verme todos los días? - Dije con sorna.

- Vuelve... Por favor. - La miré, aferrada al retrovisor de su furgoneta. Tiritando y empapada, pidiéndome que volviera.

Tal vez estaba volviendome como Thor, pero no pude resistir la tentación de volver mis pasos para acercarme a ella. Thanos estaba allí afuera, y a juzgar por los sonidos, Thor estaba también. La batalla se había librado y solo era cuestión de tiempo que Thanos se cansara de jugar. Tenía que hacer mi aparición, tenía que alejarme de ella.

- No hagas ninguna locura. - Acuné su mejilla. Me estaba volviendo todo aquello que despreciaba, pero me resultaba doloroso pensar que quizás pasaría algún tiempo sin volver a verla. Quizás después de aquello, Thor me regresaria a Asgard. Quizás, Thanos, no vería suficiente con saciar su sed de venganza conmigo. Quizás María... - Pienso volver a por ti.

Acorté distancias. Sentía necesario hacerlo. Sentía una urgencia inmediata por rozar sus labios. Se reclinó hacia atrás, juntándose contra su furgoneta. Cuando creí conveniente retroceder, su mano se aferró a mi chaqueta, asiendome para si. Eso era mi permiso concedido. Volví a acortar distancias, estrechándome a su cuerpo.

- Loki... - Dijo en un susurro, aún temblando por el frío y soltando una vaharada de vapor.

- Shh... - Murmuré.

Faltaban centímetros para rozar sus labios, cuando la furgoneta empezó a chirriar, accionando todas sus luces. La radio comenzó a sonar bajito, seguida de los parabrisas, que incluso echaban agua con jabón. Sonreí de medio lado, a milímetros de su boca.

- Seguiremos luego. - Dije a punto de rozar sus labios. - Espérame aquí.

Y arrepintiéndome de dejarla allí, abrí las puertas para alejarme hacia la batalla.

* * *

Casi nos besamos. Otra vez. Y esta vez, yo tenía toda la culpa. Había tironeado de la solapa de su chaqueta para que no se alejara. Y casi habíamos rozado los labios. Gritaría si no fuera por qué estaba terriblemente preocupada por él. Y por mis amigos. Pero era… diferente. Mis amigos ¿estarían bien?, pero… ¿él?… no sabía hasta dónde llegaría su capacidad de defenderse. Además, todo el mundo estaba buscándole. Thor me dijo que me alejara con él, y ahora, estaba a punto de juntarse con todos contra los que luchó. Y era disparatado. Por no hablar de quién era el enemigo común. Un chirrido se escuchó y las puertas de el granero se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿María? – Preguntó una voz masculina.

- Tom… ¿Tom? ¿Eres tú? – Las luces se habían apagado desde que Loki se había alejado de mi. Y no sabía dónde podrían estar las llaves del coche.

- María, Lenna me ha dicho que permanezcamos aquí y no nos movamos por nada. – Llevaba una pequeña linterna.

- Lenna… ¿también se ha ido? – Pregunté.

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes… Es algo que le incumbe bastante. Asgard y esas cosas… - Dijo sacando unas llaves del bolsillo. - ¿Por qué no nos metemos dentro? Recuerdo haber comprobado que la calefacción todavía funcionaba.

Entramos en el coche, encendimos las luces y la calefacción y cogimos todas las mantas que tenía detrás. Me senté en el asiento del piloto, estaba acostumbrada a ese sitio. Tom estaba a mi lado, mirando ensimismado las luces que se reflejaban en la puerta del granero.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes que Lenna es… Freyja? – Pregunté mirando al mismo punto que él.

- Oh, bueno… yo sabía que ella no era una chica del todo… normal. – Sonrió. – Desde el primer momento en que la miré.

- Y… ¿Qué piensas? – Lo miré de reojo.

- Pienso que es maravillosa tal y como es. Y no cambiaría nada. – Resumió.

- ¿No estás preocupado? – Se hizo el silencio. – Ha sido todo mi culpa. Yo… No quería meteros en este lío. Y ahora todo el mundo allí afuera…

- Está bien, María. Ellos saben lo que hacen y por qué lo hacen. Freyja estaba pletórica cuando vio que Loki nos llamaba a la puerta para presentar batalla… Por ti. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ella es así. Se entusiasma y es apasionada con lo que hace, y ver que Loki ha vuelto a ser lo que era la ha hecho feliz. Nunca ha tenido demasiados amigos, o algún familiar. Siempre hemos estado ella y yo solos. Y verla tan volcada con vosotros… al ver como miraba a Loki, como viendo un recuerdo de su propio pasado me hizo pensar que quizás ella echa de menos todo aquello.

Se hizo el silencio en el coche. El sonido del motor rugir, la lluvia incesante arrojándose contra el techo, algún que otro trueno, y sonidos de golpes, que hacían retumbar el suelo… me hacían divagar.

- Estamos en el mismo barco, por lo que veo. – Me miró, sonriéndome.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunté.

- Tú y Loki. – Por primera vez me fijé en él, los ricitos se le habían empapado y alguno le caía por la frente.

- Oh,… no. – Hice un gesto de negación con las manos.

- Quizás tú no, pero el chico te tiene mucho en cuenta… - Me guiñó un ojo.

- Uh, mmm… No creo. ¿Sabes, todo este rollo de la energía? – Asintió. – Supongo que Lenna te lo contó.

- Sí, más bien lo resumió todo antes de salir hacia aquí. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Loki me ayuda porque le beneficia. ¿Sabes? Si hay "algo" entre nosotros es esta energía. Una vez yo vuelva a ser una humana normal y corriente, Loki se irá de la misma manera que ha venido. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Veo que no estás muy puesta en el tema. – Dijo Tom, sonriéndome una vez más. – Loki no es una persona que muestre sus sentimientos así, a la ligera. Lenna y yo tuvimos una conversación muy fructífera el día que os recogimos. Solían ser muy buenos amigos. Lenna me contó que Loki no era el típico niño. Se sintió desplazado con todo lo del nuevo príncipe de Asgard. Aprendió a reprimir sus emociones. – Hizo una pausa. – Pero el día que te recogimos, estaba inquieto. Mientras Lenna te atendía, se mantuvo frente a la puerta todo el tiempo. Quieto, callado, pero intranquilo por ti.

- Pero… - Quise decir.

- Te has convertido en alguien importante para él. Tú lo aceptaste sin ninguna clase de etiqueta, y creo que es por eso por lo que ahora eres un imprescindible para él. – Me miró, sonriendo de nuevo.

- No tenemos nada que ver. Somos… muy diferentes. – Miré hacia el frente, las puertas seguían iluminadas por los faros.

- Se que te produce al pensar en la idea de estar con alguien como él. Yo también me he enamorado de alguien de otro planeta. Curioso. – Una carcajada seca salió por su boca.

- ¿Enamorar? – Abrí los ojos como platos.

- Date tiempo… - Alzó las cejas.

¿Enamorada de Loki? ¿Yo? Bueno, no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. Ahora mismo me encantaría que no se hubiera ido, que estuviera conmigo, a mi lado, sentado, intentando hacerme enfadar de alguna de sus tantas formas. Sonriendo de medio lado mientras me observaba frustrada por sus sarcásticos comentarios. Ver su lado protector, su lado secreto, su magia. Le echaba de menos y no hacía más de una hora que se había marchado. Me aferré a la manta, la misma que le cubrió el mismo día que me lo encontré en la carretera…

- A veces… Me siento muy egoísta, Tom. – Dejé que todos mis sentimientos fluyeran. – Loki no ha sido una buena persona aquí en la Tierra. Y yo ando con él como… si fuera alguien más. Y me siento tan culpable… - Comencé a llorar. Había abierto la puerta a la persona indicada, la misma que podía entender mis sentimientos. – No se nada de él, pero… Él se comportó mal. Y se que eso hizo daño a muchas personas. Incluso a mi.

- María, escúchame. – Tom me cogió la mano que había estado aferrando con más fuerza de lo normal la manta estampada. – Lenna… Freyja también ha hecho cosas por las que un humano como nosotros estaría en la cárcel por un tiempo indefinido. Pero no son tus acciones. Y no son tus elecciones. Y ellos viven en otro planeta donde las cosas no son como aquí. Loki no tuvo otra elección. Estuvo horriblemente mal y pagó por sus errores en Asgard. Y no lo estoy justificando, pero creo que aquel contra el que están luchando ahora mismo, tuvo mucho, mucho que ver.

- Entonces… ¿tu no lo ves… mal? – Pregunté.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué te enamores de la persona que te esta cuidando? ¿De la persona que ha cambiado por ti? – Dijo sonriéndome, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar mi sostenida mano. – Creo que es espléndido que haya alguien como tú que entienda sin poner pegas a alguien tan especial como Loki. Tú y yo, no somos tan distintos, como puedes ver. - Me guiño un ojo.

- Gracias… Por todo. Por ser tan fantástico, y por arreglar este coche. Has hecho que los faros funcionen otra vez, y que todo esté perfecto y… - Alguna que otra lagrimilla volvió a caer. – Siento ponerte en peligro.

- Tengo un arsenal de súper héroes en el jardín de mi casa. Deja de disculparte. – Dijo con sorna.

Y los minutos comenzaron a pasar. Mi ropa estaba prácticamente seca, al igual que mi pelo. Tom puso la radio de fondo cuando vio que me concentraba demasiado en los sonidos de la batalla, los temblores y los rayos que se reflejaban en las rendijas de la madera de aquel viejo granero. Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando el retumbar se volvió más agresivo, casi terremoto. Apagué todas las luces y el motor del vehículo. Cerré el coche con todos los seguros. Miré a Tom, inquieta.

- Tom. – Dije, en plena oscuridad. – Se está acercando.

- Está bien, los chicos están pendientes de ello. – Otro temblor hizo que incluso el coche se tambaleara.

Aunque no podía escuchar su voz, sabía que estaba cerca. Aquellos sentimientos de profundo odio estaban volviendo a mi, pero esta vez, no estaba dormida. Estaba despierta y no es que fueran igual de fuertes que cuando caía dormida, pero podía sentirlos. Sabía que él estaba cerca. Sabía que tenía que huir de allí, pero no por mi, si no por Tom. Tenía que alejarme de aquel granero, y alejarme de todos los chicos. A mi era a quien estaba buscando, si era yo la que me alejaba, todos estarían a salvo. Los chicos sabrían defenderse, pero Tom estaba tan desprotegido como yo.

- Tom, tienes que salir del coche ahora mismo, y esconderte. – Dije en voz baja. – Tienes que hacerme caso. Se que está cerca. La energía…

- María, no pienso dejar que te vayas sola por ahí. – Respondió seriamente.

- Tom, por favor. Tienes que escucharme. – Le rogué. Sentí una arcada remover mi cuerpo. Tosí fuerte. Aquel sentimiento de desagrado estaba haciéndose más fuerte. Todo el coche se volvió a agitar.

- No puedo. Le di mi palabra a Loki. – Me contestó.

- ¿Qué? – Dije.

- Loki me dijo que estabas aquí y que en ningún momento te consintiera hacer ninguna locura como la que pretendes hacer. – Aclaró.

- Esta bien… Se que le has dado tu palabra. Así que no tendrás la culpa de esto… - Dije lo más rápido que pude mientras quitaba las llaves y salía del coche.

- ¡María, espera! – Sentí como alguien se removía en el asiento del vehículo.

- Lo siento. – Cerré la puerta tras de mi y con la llave, dejé a Tom encerrado. – Tom… Si Loki pregunta, tú no has podido detenerme. No es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom me decía algo pero no podía escucharle, solo podía ver a través de los rayos de la luna como movía los labios y agitaba la manija del coche, sabiendo que estaba bloqueado.

Miré a mi alrededor, y busqué lo que había pensado como plan de huída. Sabía que Tom tenía un caballo porque le había visto montar alguna que otra vez. Bien, yo había montado alguna vez… en mi infancia. Si era como montar en bicicleta, aún sabría manejarme. Corrí por el granero en busca del caballo, que al notar mi presencia, se irguió.

- Por favor, haz que esto sea más fácil de lo que parece… - Miré alrededor, la silla estaba bien colocada con todas sus cosas en una estantería. - ¿Te llamas Maximus? – Le pregunté, como si pudiera responderme, al leer el nombre en una de las cintas de la silla de montar.

Se la coloqué como buenamente pude y corriendo, abrí las puertas del granero. Llevé al caballo hasta las afueras, y tras de mi, cerré las puertas de nuevo. Lo hice todo corriendo, por si Tom descubría la manera de abrir el coche. Me subí a la silla de montar con gran patosidad, mientras otra luz más nos cegaba a ambos.

- Vamos chico… tienes que correr como nunca lo has hecho, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dije una vez subida. – Por favor.

Tirando de las riendas y cogiendo aire con fuerza, el caballo empezó a galopar por el bosque, alejándonos del murmullo. Pronto los pequeños terremotos cesaron. Mi sentimiento de culpabilidad se aflojó, debería sentir coraje, o cierta valentía, pero la verdad, es que lo único en lo que podía pensar, era correr y alejarme de aquella zona lo antes posible. Esquivar árboles, y correr, correr. Loki probablemente me odiaría a partir de ahora, pero, si lo había hecho, era porque quería mantener a los que me habían ayudado a salvo. A las personas que quería, a las personas que me importaban.

_Enternecedor. Tu humana tiene valor._

No, allí estaba. Tenía que huir. Tenía que correr más. Apreté más las riendas y me incliné más en el caballo. La velocidad no me dejaba ver nada. Y pronto la nada, se convirtió en todo lo que pude ver.

* * *

La reacción ante mi aparición en el campo de batalla había sido francamente acogedora. Todos se vinieron hacia mí en cuanto utilicé mi primer defensa mágica.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde ha salido este? – Dijo Stark, sobreactuando como siempre.

Thanos seguía sin presentarse en su forma. Simplemente vagaba cobardemente por el cielo, removiéndose, inquieto por encontrar lo que había perdido.

- Hermano, esto no te incumbe, te dije que te alejaras con Maria. – Pronunció Thor, nada más verme. Me aferró del brazo, haciéndome retroceder a la fuerza.

- Me incumbe más que a ninguno de vosotros. – Dije, apartándome de su camino.

- ¿Pe-pero…? – Rogers seguía preguntándose como había aparecido.

- Buenas tardes querido viajero del tiempo. ¿Podrías cerrar tu boca? – Contesté, intentando centrarme en lo que me preocupaba.

- ¿Tenemos al maníaco con nosotros? – Preguntó Tony hacia Thor.

- Es mi hermano. – Contestó con sequedad.

- Será mejor que reaccionéis, chicos, por encima de vosotros hay una fiesta a punto de llegar a su hora feliz. – Dijo la voz de Natasha por encima de nuestras cabezas. Una nave volaba alrededor de las luces y destellos que emitía el cielo. Supuse que ahí adentro estaría el resto del equipo.

- ¿De qué bando estás? – Preguntó Rogers en mi dirección.

- Del mío propio. – Contesté enfrentándome a su mirada. Le aborrecía.

- Chicos, Loki está conmigo. – Dijo una voz femenina aproximándose. – Encantado de volver a verte, Thor.

Freyja se aproximó al grupo. Thor se quedó extrañado al verla. Pero no hubo tiempo de más presentaciones, pues tal como dijo la espía rusa, Thanos no nos lo iba a poner fácil. Un grupo de naves comenzaron a caer en nuestra dirección. Los conocía bien. Thanos había llamado a los que una vez se unieron a su causa, los Chitauri.

Thanos nos mantenía distraídos con las batallas contra los Chitauri, pero yo sabía que estaba tramando algo, podía sentirlo, y aunque aborrecía a aquel grupo de justicieros, estaban siéndome útil. Eran rápidos, hábiles y en ningún momento me preguntaron el por qué, aunque sabía que estaban ansiosos por saberlo. El tiempo trascurría y aquello se convirtió en un juego en el que nadie ganaba. Cuando parecía que iban a rendirse, alguna nave perdida aparecía.

- Freyja. – Grité por encima de mi cabeza, después de acabar con otra nave voladora. – Puedo sentirle, esta intentando alguna estrategia.

- Tenemos que llegar allí arriba. – Dijo clavando su espada en la tierra.

Freyja tenía un estilo de lucha muy parecido al de Thor, más agresivo que mágico, aunque no dudaba en usar sus facetas mágicas cuando era necesario. Por alguna razón, lo suficientemente potente, había presentado batalla y se había unido a mí. Y aquella razón, tal vez fuera la misma que la mía; la humana.

_Enternecedor. Tu humana tiene valor._

La voz de Thanos y la reacción siguiente hizo que me girará por completo, mirando al granero. No podía sentir la energía de María, pero no la había sentido desde que la había dejado allí. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¿Soy el único que está teniendo alucinaciones? – Dijo Rogers después de aplastar otra nave. – Esa voz…

- Tranquilo capi, no es la edad, yo también la acabo de escuchar. – Stark tenía el traje puesto, y utilizaba toda la artillería que podía para librarse de los enemigos. Había intentado alcanzar la nave de Thanos, pero una especie de campo mágico se lo había impedido.

_Debo confesar que detesto a los humanos pero se acaba de cometer una traición y no puedo pasar por alto un acto tan exquisito._

- Habla. – Gritó Thor por encima de nosotros, intentando un diálogo, apartando dos naves en su camino.

_¿Qué es eso que escucho, Loki? ¿Son dudas?_

- Sabe leer las mentes. – Freyja había blandido su espada de nuevo, y descargaba toda su rabia con ella. – Pero no dejéis que eso os haga dudar. Si utilizáis la concentración suficiente, podréis apartarlo de vuestra mente.

_Tu humano está bien pequeña Freyja. No podemos decir lo mismo de la pequeña mascota que se ha buscado Loki…_

- ¿Mascota? – Contestó Tony. - ¿Tiene un gatito o algo por el estilo?

_¿Puedes escucharla, Loki? ¿La sientes?_

Todo se bloqueó de un momento a otro mientras una imagen ajena se colaba en mi mente. Sonidos de quejidos, alguien retorciéndose en la tierra húmeda de un bosque. Alguien a quien yo reconocía muy bien. Cerca de la escena, un caballo relinchaba y se inquietaba alrededor. La muchacha, en el suelo, se intentaba incorporar, luchando contra una fuerza invisible.

- María. – Dije en un susurro.

- Loki, puede ser mentira, no te dejes engañ… - Freyja intentaba hacerme reaccionar, sosteniéndome un brazo.

- No. – Contesté.

Thor me miró desde la otra punta del campo, y con un entendimiento mutuo, ambos abandonamos la batalla.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado review o habéis apuntado esta historia a vuestra lista de favoritos. ¡Me encanta leeros! La verdad es que lo que me trae a fanfiction muchas veces, es recibir emails con vuestras reviews.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos aquellos que me leen, pero en especial a Azu, por ser tan maravillosamente ella.**


End file.
